


Blades of Order and Chaos

by BlightFics



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlightFics/pseuds/BlightFics
Summary: The story takes place after the events of Blades of Light and Shadow, where our heroes must prevent the destruction of the realm from an ancient enemy sealed away in the Shadow Realm.
Relationships: Nia Ellarious/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All rights of the book, Blades of Light and Shadow, belong to Pixelberry. This story is only a fan fiction. It should not be taken as the canon story of the actual sequel. It's only meant to increase its hype. @BlightArts on Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visions and memories fill the minds of our heroes. Will they defeat the incoming threat, despite their clouded judgement?

_It’s a silent night in the capital city of Whitetower. Each member of the group is settled in their bedrooms. Some are asleep while the others are restless. Kite just woke up with a gasp, panting and sweating after witnessing visions in his sleep. Nia shoots awake next to him with an immediate concern._

**Nia:** Kite? What’s wrong?

_Kite looks around, catching his breath. He looks at his beloved, worried._

**Kite:** Nothing… just a bad dream…

_Nia caresses his cheek and gives him a reassuring peck on the lips._

**Nia:** That’s right, just a bad dream. Now, come on. Let’s get some rest.

_She smiles at him and Kite smiles back with a subtle uncertainty in his eyes. The two lie back down on bed, with Kite spooning Nia, before drifting back to sleep. Kite can’t help but recall the visions he saw; that strange hooded figure, the ruined burning city… and of course, the creature above him, huge and terrible…_

_Meanwhile, something similar happens to the rest of the group._

_In Kade’s room, he’s laid down on his bed, unable to sleep. He begins recollecting a memory from when he was still an infant. He recalls being in a forest with the sound of people panting and another child crying being heard nearby. He then heard people talking frantically around him._

**Voice 1:** How did we not notice _his_ presence for two thousand years?!

 **Voice 2:** I do not know, but what confuses me is why he had to keep himself preserved instead of slaying his own nephew.

 **Voice 3:** Well, it matters no longer. We must find a safe place and remain there long enough for Estel’s son to grow and become the hero this Realm needs.

 **Voice 1:** Riverbend should be nearby. Let us seek refuge there.

_The two voices continue to pant whilst running to their destination. This is all that Kade can remember, but the fact that the two voices mentioned Riverbend, mean that two of them could be his own parents and the other being Kite’s. He ruffles his hair, trying to know more._

**Kade:** Ugh… what does this all mean?!

_In Mal’s room, he is sitting by the balcony, playing with a coin and gazing at the stars. He looks at his coin, giving him vivid flashbacks of the day before his retirement from the Thieves Guild. He recalls being inside an ancient dungeon buried in the Zaradun Wastelands. He then remembers his fellow thieves yelling in despair whilst trying to escape the dungeon as it was crumbling._

**Thief 1:** That… thing is alive!

 **Thief 2:** How is that even possible?! This dungeon has to be at least… thousands of years old!

_As the group approached the exit, the stone floor below them started shaking before it broke apart, causing most of the members to fall to their deaths. Mal, however, managed to leap out of danger in time, but as he was about to head out, a voice called for his help._

**Fledgling Thief:** Mister Volari!

_Mal turned to see the fledgling hanging by the edge of the collapsed floor. He ran back to grab the young boy._

**Mal:** Hang on, kit! I got yo—

_But before Mal could reach the fledgling, the floor crumbled once more, causing the young thief to fall to his death, much to Mal’s horror. As the ground in front of him started to crack, the former thief immediately ran out of the dungeon as it buries itself deeper beneath the sand. After returning to the Guild in Whitetower, Mal retired, overwhelmed by his Survivor’s Guilt, and began his life as an adventurer instead._

_In the present day, he grits his teeth and clenches his fist, gripping the coin given to him by the fledgling he failed to save._

_In Tyril’s room, the elf is asleep on his bed, dreaming peacefully, but that peace won’t last long. He begins experiencing a vision of the past, not his own past, but the history of House Starfury. Tyril finds himself in the middle of a battlefield._

**Tyril:** This place…

_He attempts to familiarize his surroundings, seeing corpses of elves around him, with almost half of them having pale skin and blood on their lips. Tyril then recognized them as the cursed elven race, the Vhampyrs, prompting him to realize where he is._

**Tyril:** This is the Battle of Cragheart, where Lady Farin defeated the Beast of Blood…

_He sprints across the battlefield, looking for his ancestor, Farin Starfury. Eventually, he does so and finds her, with the Blade of Sol in hand, standing face-to-face with the Beast itself, a large gargoyle-like creature with long black hair and crimson eyes. But what happened next shocked both Tyril and Farin as the Beast just spoke._

**Beast of Blood:** _F-Fa-Fariiiiin…_

_Farin is caught off-guard for a second but quickly regains focus._

**Farin:** Do not distract me, you monster!

_A fiery aura surrounds the elf as immense magical power surges through her, ready to strike. But the Beast continues to communicate with her._

**Beast of Blood:** _V-Vla… dussss…._

_Once again, Farin lowers her guard as she sees the Beast’s eyes switching colors, from red to blue and vice versa. Soon, she begins to notice the features present in the Beast’s face as she recognizes its true identity._

**Farin:** B… Brother…?

_Tyril widens his eyes at this revelation. He tries to reach out to Farin but was pulled back by an invisible force, causing him to jolt from his sleep with a gasp. He pants, processing what he just saw, before staring out the window in confusion._

**Tyril:** Lady Farin had a… brother…?

_The elf attempts to shake off this thought out of his head before returning to his slumber._

_In Imtura’s room, she is fast asleep but her troubled expressions mean that she might not having such a pleasant dream. Like Tyril, she’s having a vision, but instead of the past, it shows an event in the future. The orc finds herself back home, in Flotilla, but she doesn’t have full control over her own body. It’s almost as if she’s seeing the perspective of her future self. She then notices, in horror, Flotilla falling apart in flames, with other of her kind panicking._

**Orc Guard 1:** Get the children to safety! I’ll join you once we secure the royal family.

 **Orc Guard 2:** Wait, is that…? The princess!

 **Orc Guard 1:** Princess Imtura! Retreat to the Wra–

_Imtura’s future self grits her teeth and turns to the guards._

**Imtura (Future):** Prioritize the citizens! Let _me_ secure my own mother!

_The orc guards reluctantly nod and follow the princess’s orders. As Imtura’s future self gets closer to the throne room, the present time Imtura’s vision start to get blurry, as if the dream is about to end._

**Imtura (Present):** _Wait… no… bring me back… I need to know if my mother is alive! BRING ME BACK!!_

_But her cries do not matter as she wakes up in shock followed by deep breaths escaping her mouth. Imtura looks at her trembling wondering if what she saw was real or if her mother was even safe should the events become true. She then repeatedly and gently smacks her hands against her cheeks._

**Imtura:** Come on, Imtura! It’s just a dream. Everyone is alright back home.

_With a calming sigh, the orc lies back down and falls asleep a few minutes later._

_And lastly, in the prisons of Whitetower, Aerin is seated at the corner of his cell, contemplating instead of sleeping. However, instead of thoughts about regret for his actions or vengeance upon those who imprisoned him, memories fill his mind, memories that date back to his childhood._

_When Aerin was around six years old, he was seated on a bench in the castle’s flower garden. Beside him was his older brother, Baldur, who was nine years old at the time. Baldur was holding a stick and raised it up high, pretending to be a hero, before turning to Aerin._

**Baldur (Past):** One day, Aerin, we shall trek beyond the borders of Morella, and make peace with the surrounding kingdoms. With your wits and my strength, we will become kings that will lead our people to the right path!

_Aerin smiled shyly but looked down._

**Aerin (Past):** I am uncertain, brother. You are the eldest, the heir to the throne. Technically, only you can become king while I just stand beside you as your advisor.

_Baldur grinned as he ruffled Aerin’s hair._

**Baldur (Past):** Nonsense! I shall make it so that we both become kings.

_Aerin looked up at his brother with wonder._

**Aerin (Past):** Really?

_Baldur nodded._

**Baldur (Past):** I cannot do this alone. We’re brothers. We have to stick together.

_As the memory fades, Aerin places a palm on his head, riddled._

**Aerin:** …Have I always had memory…?

_The night goes on and our heroes are lost in thought after what they had just experienced._

_A new day begins, brighter than the last, and the group gathers at the main hall of the castle, preparing to say their goodbyes and go back to their normal lives, but after what they’ve experienced the previous night, it’s too soon to depart just yet. On the way to the main hall, Kite and Nia are walking down the stairs, hand in hand. Kite tries his best to hide his worried expression from Nia, but the priestess is too occupied with a slight headache. She gently places a hand on her head as her vision starts to blur. Kite notices this._

**Kite:** You okay, Nia? You look like you’re starting to get lightheaded.

_Nia meets Kite’s concerned eyes but a vision flashes before hers. In this vision, she is seeing through the perspective of someone from long ago. Nia finds herself in some sort of tunnel and in front of her is a dark figure with swords hovering around them as they approach her. The priestess sees herself raising her hands against this mysterious figure ready to blast them with the power of the Light. However, the figure was too elusive as they quickly evaded the blast before plunging one of their swords onto Nia, prompting the vision to cease and the priestess to gasp and fall onto Kite’s arms. The elf’s expression turned from concern to fear._

**Kite:** Woah, woah… what happened…? Are you okay?

_Nia takes a moment to breathe while Kite helps her stand._

**Nia:** I don’t know… I… think I just saw… a glimpse of the past…

 **Kite:** What do you mean? From when?

_Nia shakes her head and shrugs in uncertainty. Kite just nods, not wanting to put much pressure into her after what she just went through. After regaining composure, the priestess sighs and looks at her beloved with a reassuring smile._

**Nia:** I’ll be okay. The bad things are all over now.

_Kite hesitantly smiles back at her, thoughts of last night’s dream not being able to escape his mind._

**Kite:** …Yeah, they are.

_Suddenly, they hear someone at the bottom of the stairs._

**Mal:** Hey, are you two just gonna get married and spend the rest of your lives on that step? We ain’t got all day.

_Kite and Nia turn to see their friends waving at them. Kade and Imtura are snickering because of Mal’s joke while Tyril shakes his head in disappointment. Threep and Loola flutter towards Kite and Nia with grins on their faces._

**Threep:** Come. There’s much to do.

_The couple nods at the two nespers before descending the stairs to meet up with the rest of the group. As all of them head towards the main hall, Kite notices troubled faces on his friends, realizing that they must’ve seen something similar to what he saw last night. Knowing that they might be hesitant in sharing, he decides to share his experience._

**Kite:** Guys, I have something to say…

_Kite halts behind his friends as they all turn towards him._

**Tyril:** Is something the matter, Kite?

_Kite grits his teeth but reluctantly speaks up._

**Kite:** I don’t think we’re done yet… There’s still more about the Shadow Realm we do not know.

_Everyone tilts their head on confusion._

**Kade:** What do you mean?

 **Imtura:** Yeah, we kicked the Dreadlord and his goons’ asses while we were there.

_Kite shakes his head._

**Kite:** It’s not just them… There’s something else in that damned place…

_He clutches himself, shivering while the thought of Whitetower in ruins fills his mind. Nia steps up to hold and comfort him._

**Nia:** Kite, is this about that bad dream you had last night?

_Kite looks at her and nods in terror._

**Mal:** What exactly did you see?

_Kite gulps, trying not to hurl._

**Kite:** I was warned about a great danger coming from the Shadow Realm… After wielding the Blade of Light in there, I seemed to have attracted the attention of a far more threatening foe… the Empire of Ash, if I recall.

_Threep and Loola’s eyes start to widen in dread._

**Loola:** D-Did you just say…?

 **Threep:** The Empire of Ash…?

_The group notices the nespers shivering in fear, as if they know more than what the others think._

**Kade:** Wait, what is the Empire of Ash?

_Threep gulps and tries to speak but is too horrified. Loola steps up and speaks up instead._

**Loola:** The Empire of Ash is an ancient enemy that preceded the Shadow Court. Some stories say that they had fought against the first generation of the Elven Empire, but others say that they are the Elven Empire itself before being usurped by their foes who fought for righteousness. Whichever you look at it, they are far worse and more dangerous than the Shadow Court, nay, even the Dreadlord himself.

_Threep coughs and finally talks._

**Threep:** And if Kite is saying that they are coming once again, then this Realm is in great danger.

 **Tyril:** How come I’ve just heard of them now? Their history should’ve been written in the elven archives.

_Loola shakes her head._

**Loola:** All records about the Empire had been erased during the war against the Shadow Court. All of them, gone.

 **Mal:** And since you and Threep are the only ones from that era, only you two knew about it?

_The two nespers nod._

**Imtura:** What else do you know about the Empire?

 **Threep:** I heard that the Empire was led by the one called “Fateseeker”, an individual with unimaginable power, able to lay waste on a civilization within minutes.

_Shivers travel down on the group’s spines upon hearing what Threep said._

**Kade:** How did the Empire fall?

 **Loola:** Rumors say that a single elf who wielded the power of both Light and Shadows was able to push back their forces and eventually, banish them in the Shadow Realm.

 **Threep:** The elves of our time believed that the Dreadlord and the Shadow Court were merely just pawns of the Empire.

_After this huge revelation, everyone in the group is taken aback and tries to process what they’ve just heard. Gritting his teeth, Kite stands up straight and walks past the group._

**Nia:** Kite? Where are you going?

 **Kite:** The prisons. I’m paying _him_ a visit.

_The group realizes who Kite is referring to and goes after him._

**Mal:** You sure, kit? We still don’t know if you’re dream is just… well, a dream.

 **Kite:** I’m certain. He’s spent twenty years of his life in the Shadows, so he must know something about the Empire.

_Soon, the group arrives in Whitetower’s lockup, standing in front of Aerin’s cell. He scoffs at them._

**Aerin:** Have you come here to mock me before you all return to your normal lives? That’s petty, even for me.

 **Kite:** We’ve come here to ask you a few things.

_Aerin raises his head with a smirk._

**Aerin:** Oh? What more can you ask from me? The Dreadlord and the Shadow Court are gone. You have nothing else to interrogate out of me.

 **Kite:** What do you know about the Empire of Ash?

_The prince raises an eyebrow._

**Aerin:** Ah, I see. I thought the Dreadlord was just exaggerating when he said that he serves a far greater power than his own.

_He stands up and walks up to the bars of his cell._

**Aerin:** Alright then, Kite. I shall entertain you.

_He then smirks before continuing._

**Aerin:** While planning for the Shadow Court’s return, the Dreadlord has mentioned about the Empire a couple times. He said how he needed a vessel who is prominent in Light Magic in order to act as the beacon, signaling the Empire.

_The prince turns to Nia, who backs away while Kite steps between them. Aerin chuckles and continues._

**Aerin:** Even with the Dreadlord’s demise, he still was able to fulfill his goal… all because of your foolishness.

_Insulted, Kite attempts to charge at Aerin but his friends hold him back. The former prince just laughs before sitting at the corner of his cell._

**Aerin:** That is all I can offer you, Kite. If you want to know more, you could pay the dwarves of Zaradun a visit, that is if you can find one at all, since they’ve been missing prior to the rise of the Shadow Court.

_Kite grits his teeth before breaking out of his friends’ hold and taking his leave. The rest of the group follow him._

**Kade:** Kite, where are you going?

 **Kite:** The Zaradun Wastelands.

_Nia grabs Kite’s arm and stops him in his tracks._

**Nia:** Kite, why are you so intent on stopping the Empire?

_Kite breaks into tears._

**Kite:** Because it’s my fault why we have to deal with them in the first place!

_The group falls silent as the elf continues._

**Kite:** I brought the Light upon the Shadow Realm. The Empire is returning because of me. I have to make up for my mistake.

_Kite clenches his fists as they tremble._

**Imtura:** Why is it that there’s something else you’re not telling us?

_Kite gulps._

**Tyril:** Kite, tell us. Please.

_Kite sighs and gives in to his friends’ pleas._

**Kite:** I… saw something else after being warned of the Empire…

 **Threep:** What was it?

_Kite looks around Whitetower then at his friends._

**Kite:** Whitetower… in ruins… burning… while a dragon looms over it…

_There was a long silence as the group stares at Kite in horror._

**Mal:** What did you just say…?

_Mal, knowing that his sister lives in the capital, grabs Kite’s collar._

**Nia:** Mal, what are you doing?!

 **Mal:** What about my sister, Kite? Is she still alive in this dream of yours?

_Kite doesn’t answer, uncertain of the fate of Whitetower’s inhabitants, further angering Mal._

**Mal:** _ANSWER ME, KIT!_

_Tyril grabs Mal’s arm and gives him a concerned look. The rogue comes back to his senses before letting go of Kite._

**Mal:** I’m sorry, Kite. I don’t know what came over me… it’s just… I’ve already lost enough… I don’t wanna lose anyone else.

_Kite shakes his head._

**Kite:** It’s okay. I understand your frustration. I think… we just need to clear our heads and plan out what we should do next.

_As the rest of the group nods at what Kite said, Imtura is at the back, trying to connect the destruction of Whitetower in Kite’s dream and the destruction of Flotilla in her dream._

**Nia:** Imtura?

_The orc is snapped back into reality as she looks at the group staring at her._

**Imtura:** I’m sorry, it’s just… I’m concerned for my family as well.

_The group nods at what she said before Kade steps up with a suggestion._

**Kade:** Okay, come on. Group hug. We need to keep our spirits up in the fight ahead.

_Kite smiles at his brother before placing his arm over his shoulder. The elf looks at the rest of the group._

**Kite:** Kade’s right. We’re all in this together.

_Nia joins and places her arm around Kite. Tyril joins right after._

**Nia:** No matter the threat, we can handle it.

 **Tyril:** We have done it once; we can do it again.

_The four of them smile at Mal and Imtura, waiting for them to join. The rogue and orc roll their eyes before reluctantly joining the hug._

**Mal:** You all are hopeless optimists.

 **Imtura:** But the same can be said for the both of us.

_As the group laughs at the comment, Threep and Loola land on Kite and Nia’s shoulders, respectively._

**Threep:** We are all still millennia away from defeating the Empire…

 **Loola:** But that shouldn’t stop us from saving the realm.

_Kite looks at the determination present in his friends’ faces._

**Kite:** Let’s get this done!

 **Everyone:** _YEAH!_

_Suddenly, the moment was cut short by an explosion heard in the distance._

**Mal:** What was that?

_The group turns around the corner to see smoke coming from the castle. They rush back towards it, curious and worried as to who or what caused the explosion. Upon reaching the throne room, the group spots King Arlan, surrounded by his guards, standing face-to-face against a dark figure. Nia’s heart sinks as the mysterious figure looks exactly the same as the one she saw in her vision. She begins to collapse but Kite catches her in his arms._

**Kite:** Nia, are you okay?

_While the group helps Nia on her feet, King Arlan speaks with the dark figure._

**King Arlan:** Who are you?! And what business do you have against my kingdom?!

_The figure unsheathes their sword and conjures five copies of it before having the swords hover around them. Tyril immediately recognizes the unique magic used by the figure._

**Tyril:** Impossible. How is _he_ alive after all these years?

 **Mal:** You know him, elf boy?

_Tyril grits his teeth and unsheathes his own sword._

**Tyril:** He is a former member of the Shadow Court… Sir Laundsellyn, the Deserter!

_The figure turns towards Tyril and grins._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** “Deserter”, eh? I am quite grateful that elven history gave me that title.

_While Imtura and Mal join Tyril and unsheathe their weapons, Kite hands Nia to Kade._

**Kite:** Take care of her.

 **Kade:** Don’t worry. Kick Laundsellyn’s ass.

_The elf grins at his brother before joining the others._

**Imtura:** What’s this guy’s deal?

 **Tyril:** Prior to the purification ritual two thousand years ago, all of the members of the Shadow Court were cornered and eventually banished to the Shadow Realm… All, but one.

 **Mal:** Sir Laundry boy?

_Tyril nods._

**Tyril:** He was tasked with hunting down the Priestess of Light and succeeded but was never heard from again when he was supposed to join the other members of the Court during the final battle of the war.

 **Imtura:** Oh, so he’s not a “deserter”. He’s a coward!

_Sir Laundsellyn scoffs._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Spare me your insults. I’d known from the beginning that the Court will fail. So, I fled, avoiding my banishment. I was thinking far ahead than any of them, even the Dreadlord himself.

_He starts walking towards the King._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** My purpose now is to serve a far greater power… the Empire of Ash…

_Anger rises among the group upon hearing the mention of the Empire._

**Imtura:** Anything we should know about this guy, Tyril?

_Tyrils shakes his head._

**Tyril:** No, the elven archives did not mention a lot about Laundsellyn, except only for being part of the Court and his betrayal.

 **Kite:** I guess we’re on our own here.

 **Tyril:** We need a distraction.

_Kite smirks as he puts a hand on his waist, but Mal grips the elf’s shoulder._

**Mal:** Don’t. You. Dare.

_Kite chuckles._

**Kite:** Don’t worry. I’m not _that_ type of fighter.

_He then holds out his hand, materializing the Blade of Light in his grasp._

**Kite:** I’ll take him on easily.

_Mal, Tyril and Imtura grin._

**Mal:** Oh, right. I forgot we have that now.

 **Tyril:** An agent of the Shadows like him won’t stand a chance against your Blade.

 **Imtura:** Go get ‘em!

_Kite nods as he dashes towards Laundsellyn who turns to him._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Oho? What do we have here?

_Kite channels the power of the Light present within the Blade before swinging it at the former member of the Shadow Court._

**Kite:** This is your end!

_However…_

_CLANG!_

_…Sir Laundsellyn stops the Blade with only his finger, leaving everyone in utter shock and silence._

**Tyril:** …T-That’s… not possible…

 **Kade:** How?! He’s a soldier of the Shadow Court!

_Laundellyn smirks and pinches the tip of the Blade._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Ah, I’ve been wondering where my Blade has been all this time.

_He then kicks Kite on his gut, causing him to loose grip on the Blade as he is propelled across the throne room._

**Imtura:** Kite!

_Mal rushes to Kite’s aid while Tyril and Imtura ready themselves._

**Mal:** Kit, are you okay?

_Kite coughs and glares at Laundsellyn._

**Kite:** _Your_ Blade? What are you talking about?

_Laundsellyn chuckles as he holds the Blade properly with its hilt._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** The Blade of Light has always been an heirloom to my House. Being a descendant of the one who wielded the power of the Light and Shadows, I cannot be harmed by the Blade.

_Suddenly, something comes to Threep’s mind, as if he’s starting to remember a lost memory._

**Threep:** I remember now… You’re the prodigal son… of the House I once served!

_Laundsellyn spots Threep behind Kite and squints his eyes._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Tch! I thought I made sure you’d forgotten everything about my House, Pompedorfin.

_Threep hisses at him._

**Threep:** Mind your tongue, traitor! You were the reason why House Nightbloom became extinct!

_Upon hearing the mention of his own House, Kite’s eyes widen._

**Kite:** Threep, what do you mean?

 **Loola:** Threep once told me about an heir to House Nightbloom, who is slothful, despite being skilled in almost everything. He stole their heirloom and left without a trace in pursuit of his own selfish goals.

_Laundellyn sighs._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Ah, yes, the nostalgia of those days...

_He scoffs as the power of the Shadows surge through him._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Well, if you must know… My real name… is Lucius Nightbloom.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight of the Shadow Court reveals his true identity and goals. Will our heroes prevail against him?

_Everyone in the throne room stare in awe as the last surviving member of the Shadow Court, Sir Laundsellyn, reveals his true identity._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Well, if you must know… My real name… is Lucius Nightbloom.

_Kite grits his teeth, equipping the Bow of Gal’dariel in hand and drawing an arrow towards his supposed relative._

**Kite:** As if I’d believe such a superstition!

_He lets the arrow loose as it rides the wind, making its way towards Laundsellyn’s head, but the shadow knight quickly parries it with the Blade of Light._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** You’re quick on your hands, I’ll give you that…

_He smirks maniacally._

**Sir Laundesllyn:** …But not quick enough…

_Laundsellyn brandishes the Blade and coats it with darkness, transforming it back into the Blade of Shadow, again leaving everyone appalled._

**Mal:** After all of Nia’s efforts of purify that thing…

**Tyril:** …Gone, in an instant…

_Kite and his friends seethe in rage._

**Imtura:** Okay, that’s it!

_Imtura charges forward, followed by Mal and Tyril. King Arlan’s guards do the same, but Laundsellyn remains unfazed. He sighs and snaps his fingers, letting his hovering swords loose. While Laundsellyn clash with Kite’s friends, his swords fly across the room and towards the guards. The swords easily pierce through their armor and their hearts, killing them instantly. As the dead soldiers collapse on the floor, the swords make their way towards King Arlan next._

**Kite:** Not on my watch!

_Kite quickly stands in the way between the swords and the King while equipping the Blade of Sol and the Shield of Castiel. One by one, the elf parries and shatters the hovering blades, but unsuspectingly, one bolts past his face, leaving a wound on his cheek, and pierces through King Arlan’s heart._

**King Arlan:** Ack!!

_Meanwhile, in the prisons of Whitetower, Aerin clutches his chest and crouches down, as it starts paining._

**Aerin:** What… is… this…?!

_He turns to the barred window in his cell, showing the castle under attack, and wonders anxiously._

**Aerin:** Father…

_Back in the throne room, as King Arlan collapses, Kite quickly runs to his aid._

**Kite:** NOOO!!!

_Mal, Tyril and Imtura turn for a moment to witness what Laundsellyn had just done. They then face him with deadly glares._

**Mal:** You bastard!

**Tyril:** You’ll pay for that!

**Imtura:** _AAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH!!!_

_As the three recklessly attempt to land a strike on the shadow knight, who just yawns at them, Kite gets on his knees and tries his best to help the King._

**Kite:** Your Highness, it’s okay. You’ll live.

_King Arlan coughs up blood and gives Kite a reassuring smile._

**King Arlan:** It’s… too late for me now, Kite…

_He reaches for the elf’s hand and grips it tight while both men are in tears._

**King Arlan:** Save the Realm… Save every… one…

_The light fades from the King’s eyes as Kite grits his teeth in pure rage. He closes Arlan’s eyes and gently lays him on the floor, before turning to Laundsellyn with a glare._

**Kite:** I’ve had enough…

_Channeling Orbs of Light in his hands, the elf stands up and walks towards the shadow knight, who knocks back Mal, Tyril and Imtura with a blast of Shadow magic from the Blade of Shadow._

**Kite:** Laundsellyn!

_Laundsellyn notices Kite approaching him and smirks._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Oh, are you approaching me? Instead of running away, you are approaching me. Even though with your allies incapacitated and your strongest weapon now in my possession, you still muster the courage to face me, the most powerful Shadow being?

_The Orbs of Light in Kite’s hands glow brighter as he gets closer._

**Kite:** I cannot slay you without getting closer.

_Laundsellyn chuckles._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Oho! Such foolish bravery. Then come at me as close as you like.

_He approaches Kite at the same pace. When the two are only a meter apart, Kite drives one of his open hands, surging with Light energy, towards Laundsellyn. However, the shadow knight dodges in time, gets behind Kite and hits him on the back with the hilt of the Blade of Shadow. The elf gets knocked down on the ground._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Too slow! Even with the power of the Light on your side, if your speed cannot match mine, you have no chance against me. You would’ve been dead by now.

_Kite persistently stands up and faces Laundsellyn once more._

**Kite:** Are you sure you want to give pointers to an opponent?

_Laundsellyn shrugs._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Weaklings bore me. I’d like to have a challenge, and seeing how you’re the strongest among your friends, I figured you’d at least entertain me. But you’re just as disappointing as them.

_Having enough of the shadow knight’s insults, Kite channels another Orb of Light in his right hand and Cleansing Fire in his left hand._

**Kite:** You have no need the right to talk anymore.

_He clasps his hands together, fusing the both magical spells together into a more powerful one, which surprises and almost blinds everyone else in the room._

**Tyril:** Amazing! Kite is performing Coalescence Magic.

**Mal:** What is that?

**Threep:** A rare concept of magical where two spells are fused together to create a stronger spell.

**Imtura:** That’s awesome!

**Loola:** What makes it rare is that it requires two or more mages with incredibly high magical affinity to perform such magic, but since Kite is able to perform it on his own makes him a very powerful magic caster.

_Kade grins and raises his fist up high._

**Kade:** Go get ‘em, brother!

_While Kite’s friends cheer him on, Laundsellyn smirks and claps._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Yes, that’s it! You’re growing so quickly. Now…

_Laundsellyn puts his left hand forward, channeling Shadow Magic on his palm._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Let’s see how strong you really are.

_Kite turns to his friends while continuing to channel his spell._

**Kite:** Get everyone else behind me!

_Mal, Tyril and Imtura nod in agreement before splitting up. Mal helps Kade carry Nia, Tyril and Loola use their magic to transport the guards’ corpses, and Imtura lifts King Arlan’s corpse and taking him behind Kite. Cleared of casualties in front of him, Kite is ready to fire his spell._

**Kite:** It’s time!

_Laundsellyn grins._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Nothing holding you back now, eh? Well, if you are giving it your all, perhaps I should too.

_The shadow knight opens his hand wider, channeling Light Magic along with his already channeling Shadow Magic, astonishing everyone._

**Loola:** How can that be?!

**Tyril:** Light and Shadow Magic should not be able to coalesce with each other, since they erase each other when channeled together!

_Laundsellyn laughs at the comments made._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Did you fools forget that I am the descendant of the one who can channel both Magics together?!

_The Light and Shadow energies merge into a far stronger type of magic while Laundsellyn continues his explanation._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** When the Light and Shadows become one, they create the most powerful type of magic that has ever existed; Chaos Magic.

_White and black sparks begins to surge across Laundsellyn’s arm as he is ready to release his spell._

**Kite:** Brace yourselves!

_Both Kite and Laundsellyn unleash their magic._

**Kite:** _Coalescence Magic: Blinding Brilliance – Radiant Inferno!_

**Sir Laundsellyn:** _Chaos Magic: Rejection Pulse!_

_Kite thrusts his hands forward, releasing a wave of bright, yellow flames towards Laundsellyn, who in turn, quickly clenches his fist, unleashing a shockwave, infused with both Light and Shadow Magic. Both spells clash furiously, while both casters maintain their stance to keep their spells intact. However, Kite is struggling to keep himself standing._

**Kite:** I can’t… hold it… much longer…!

_Mal, Tyril and Imtura immediately rush into his aid by placing their hands on his shoulders and back._

**Mal:** We got you, kit!

**Tyril:** Keep fighting!

**Imtura:** Show that coward not to mess with us!

_Kite turns to his friends._

**Kite:** Everyone…

_The elf nods with a grin before turning back to Laundsellyn. Together, the four scream with determination while the shadow knight smiles._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Ah, yes. The power of friendship… how admirable. However…!

_Laundsellyn thrusts his spell-casting arm forward, adding more force into the push of his Chaotic Pulse, causing Kite’s flames to be driven back._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** It’s all for naught!

_In a panic, Kite and his friends push further and yell their hearts out louder, but it is all a waste as Laundsellyn’s spell eventually reaches them, throwing everyone back. Kite lands and skids across the floor while Imtura crashes against the wall, before landing on the ground, unconscious. While Mal is thrown back, Tyril collides with him, rendering both unconscious as they collapse on the ground._

**Kade:** Guys!

_Kite struggles to stand up but is unsuccessful. Laundsellyn shrugs and shakes his head._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** My goodness, that was really tiring. As much as I love a good challenge, I really don’t want to stay in a fight for too long, or else it would get very dull.

_He then turns to Kade, holding an unsconscious Nia in his arms._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Now, hand over that elegant priestess, if you please? She’s worth more than what the Dreadlord believes.

_Kade grits his teeth and glares at Laundsellyn while Threep and Loola gets in between them._

**Kade:** You won’t get near Nia. Not again, you Shadow Court scum!

**Threep:** She has been through a lot. Leave her alone!

**Loola:** We won’t allow you to harm our dear Priestess anymore!

_Laundsellyn sighs and swings the Blade of Shadow, letting out a strong force to ward off Threep and Loola. They land next to Mal, Tyril and Imtura._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** This is boring me. Will you just hand me the priestess? It will be easy for everyone.

_Kade looks around and spots one of the guards’ swords. He grabs it and points it towards Laundsellyn._

**Kade:** S-Stay back…!

_With a flick of a finger, Laundsellyn easily disarms Kade before kicking him on the face, causing a nosebleed and letting the bard’s grip on Nia go as he is thrown back by the sheer force of the kick. Kite despairs at the sight of his brother’s pain._

**Kite:** _KAAAAAAADE!!!_

_Laundsellyn marvels in his victory before crouching down beside Nia. He starts to reach for her but not before being struck by a fireball at his back. He turns to Kite, annoyed. The elf has his hand out, just finished casting Cleansing Fire at the shadow knight._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** You’re starting to get in my nerves, boy!

_Laundsellyn hurls the Blade of Shadow and it pierces the ground, just right in front of Kite. The floor starts to crack then collapses, causing Kite to fall bellow._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Tch! Good riddance.

_With no further interruptions, Laundsellyn reaches for Nia once more, however…_

_GLEAM!!_

_…Nia’s eyes burst open, glowing brightly, as overwhelming amounts of Light energy surges through her, taking Laundsellyn by surprise as he steps back._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** This is…!

_Nia raises herself from the ground, beginning to hover, before turning to Laundsellyn with rage in her Light-filled eyes. The shadow knight grins._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Well, well, well… It’s been two thousand years… Priestess of the Light.

_Laundsellyn takes a stance, ready to face Nia while she starts speaking and behaving like someone else entirely._

**Nia:** _Lucius Nightbloom, you have done enough. Prepare to repent for your sins._

_Laundsellyn pulls his swordarm back, preparing to stab Nia._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Not planning too, milady. I’d rather slay you a second time.

_More knights of Whitetower enter the throne room._

**Knight 1:** Halt!

_They spot King Arlan, dead on the carpet._

**Knight 2:** The King is dead!

**Knight 3:** Slay the shadow dweller!

_The knights begin to charge towards Laundsellyn but he was more focused on Nia as he dashes towards her, thrusting the Blade of Shadow forward, but the priestess evades the attack in the nick of time. Laundsellyn cannot stop his momentum as he continues to advance forward._

**Nia:** _History shall not repeat itself this time, foolish deserter._

_Nia blasts Laundsellyn with a large Orb of Light, propelling him outside the castle and into the sky. She then turns to the knights._

**Nia:** _Tend to the wounded. I shall handle Laundsellyn myself._

_The knights nod in confusion and do as they are told while Nia follows Laundsellyn outside._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Ah! That hurt a lot!

_Unfazed by the painful attack, Laundsellyn stops his trajectory by conjuring wings made with Shadow Magic and hovers in the air. Nia follows him and floats in front of him, putting her hand forward, ready to blast him once more._

**Nia:** _Surrender and face punishment, Lucius. You have nothing else to do._

_Laundsellyn chuckles and pretends to lay down, like he’s on a hammock._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** I would rather not. Besides, _you_ are not my only goal here. What’s more important to me is reclaiming _this._

_He brandishes the Blade of Shadow as it hovers in front of him. Nia, realizing what the Blade can do, fires another Orb of Light towards Laundsellyn, who easily evades it this time._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** You cannot stop fate, Priestess, especially when it’s the return of the “Fateseeker”!

_Laundsellyn channels Shadow energy in his hand._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** _Shadow Magic: Relinquish!_

_He then snaps his fingers, fueled with Shadow magic, creating four duplicates of the Blade of Shadow._

**Nia:** _I won’t let you!_

_Nia advances forward, trying to reach out to Laundsellyn with an Orb of Light being conjured in her hand._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Too slow!

_Laundsellyn uses the original Blade to block Nia’s attack while he hurls its duplicates in different directions._

**Nia:** _NOO!!_

_The first duplicate Blade flies to the north, beyond Morella and towards the snowy mountains. The Blade lands on one of the peaks, breaking a seal, causing it to crumble and summoning a blue beam of light which pierces the sky. From the debris, a figure walks out, with the body of a human, the head of a hawk, and large feathered wings on his back. The figure takes a deep breath and spreads his wings, as if he’s waking from a very long nap._

**Winged Figure:** Millenia had passed… How are you faring after all this time, my love…?

_The second Blade ventures to the distant west, past Flotilla and toward the uninhabited volcanic island of Kel’Dhana, the former home of the orcs. The Blade plunges itself in the core of the volcano, breaking its seal, causing an eruption and summoning an orange beam of light which cleaves the sky. From the mouth of the volcano, an abnormally large orc clad in obsidian climbs out. Steam escapes his nose as he attempts to speak._

**Obsidian Orc:** _It has been… too long… I crave for some destruction!_

_The third Blade glides to the far east, past the poison fields then towards the ruined and cursed city of Necropolis, home of the vhampyrs which is surrounded by a magical barrier. The Blade pierces through the barrier, shattering it, and opening the world to the city and its inhabitants. Each coffin inside the city bursts open, letting out the imprisoned monsters, and their leader, the Beast of Blood._

**Beast of Blood:** _Hungrrryyyyyyy…._

_The fourth and final Blade flies to the south, in the barren wastelands of Zaradun. The Blade buries itself in the sand, searching for something underneath. Soon, it reaches the treasure room of an ancient dungeon and plunges itself in front of a decrepit machine. A seal breaks and a yellow beam of light drills through the ceiling and the sand before finally reaching the sky. The machine begins to move but then collapses, leaving some sort of golden cocoon in its debris. The cocoon then cracks open and from inside, unveiling a short woman inside with a sadistic smile._

**Woman:** My, my… after thousands of years… I’m finally free.

_She fiendishly licks her index finger before spreading her arms wide. Golden webs begin to shoot out from the tips of her fingers, latching onto the walls of the dungeon._

**Woman:** I wonder what marvelous treasures the future has brought for me!

_The women pulls the webs and the dungeon begins to collapse in on itself._

_Back in Whitetower, Nia notices the four beams of light in all directions before turning to Laundsellyn._

**Nia:** _What have you done?!_

_Laundsellyn pulls out a devilish grin before quickly floating upwards, avoiding Nia’s attack. The priestess glares at the shadow knight._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Unleashed the Lieutenants of the Empire upon this realm!

_Laundsellyn aims the Blade of Shadow towards Nia and hurls it at her, but she quickly evades it._

**Nia:** _You cannot kill me again, Lucius!_

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Who says I was aiming for you?

_Realizing that the missed attack was intended, Nia turns to the Blade which is currently opening a portal to the Shadow Realm. Before she could act, Laundsellyn swiftly zooms past her, entering the portal and closing it immediately._

**Nia:** _This cannot be…_

_Nia looks back at the beams of light in despair as they vanish._

**Nia:** _The Empire… has returned…_

_The glowing light in her eyes start to flicker while the aura surrounding her begins to fade slowly._

**Nia:** _This vessel’s companions… They are the key…_

_As Nia hovers towards the castle’s throne room, she speaks to herself through telepathy._

**Nia:** _Nia Ellarious, your friends. Protect them. They are essential to the Empire’s defeat._

_Once she reaches the room, she uses her Light magic to heal everyone who is still alive while lifting an unconscious Kite from the hole that Laundsellyn made. The knights, on the other hand, mourn the death of King Arlan and their fellow soldiers while they kneel by their corpses._

**Nia:** _Protect Kite Nightbloom most of all. He carries the blood of the one who once defeated the ‘Fateseeker’._

_Once Nia completely heals her friends, she gently lands on the ground and returns to her former self._

**Nia:** Huh? Where am I?

_She turns to her friends groaning and coming back to their senses._

**Nia:** Everyone!

_The priestess tends to each of her friends, making sure they are okay, especially Kite, but sees that the wounds they sustained during the battle against Laundsellyn were all gone._

**Kade:** Urgh… what happened…?

**Mal:** Did we win…?

**Loola:** I’m afraid not.

**Tyril:** My head hurts…

**Imtura:** My back hurts…

**Threep:** My stomach hurts… I’m famished…

_Kite sits up and looks around for Laundsellyn._

**Kite:** Where’s that bastard?!

_Nia gently and worriedly grabs Kite’s arms while she thinks back to what was said to her when she was not herself earlier._

**Nia:** Kite, it’s okay. He’s gone.

**Kade:** Like “dead” gone?

_The priestess shakes her head in disagreement, disappointing the others and Kite most of all._

**Kite:** He stole the Blade of Light, and turned it back into that blasted Blade of Shadow.

**Tyril:** We have to reclaim it.

**Nia:** That is not our main concern now.

_The group turns to Nia._

**Mal:** What do you mean, priestess?

**Nia:** I don’t know what happened but… when I was facing Laundsellyn…

_The whole group was surprised that Nia had to face off against the shadow knight alone._

**Imtura:** Wait, you fought him while we were out cold?!

**Mal:** And you even sent him packing. Nice work, Nia!

_Nia’s friends praise her for fending off Laundsellyn, however, she looks down, more concerned with what he has done._

**Nia:** That’s not important right now…

_Kite notices uneasiness in his beloved’s eyes to which he responds by wrapping his arms around her._

**Kite:** What did he do, Nia?

_Nia gulps and looks into Kite’s eyes._

**Nia:** He has unleashed the Lieutenants of the Empire…

_Silence fills the room as Threep and Loola’s fur stands and shivers run down their spines._

**Kade:** Who are the Lieutenants?

_Loola hovers on top of Kade and sits on his head._

**Loola:** The Lieutenants are considered to be the strongest soldiers of the Empire of Ash and the most trusted associates of the “Fateseeker”. After the Empire’s fall, they were sealed away, frozen in suspended animation.

_Threep sits on Nia’s shoulder and helps Kite in comforting her while explaining who the Lieutenants are._

**Threep:** They are a total of four Lieutenants, but with Laundsellyn serving the Empire, you could say that he is now the fifth Lieutenant.

_Everyone tries to process everything that just happened to them ever since the night before._

**Tyril:** This is just…

**Imtura:** …a lot to bear…?

_Tyril nods at what Imtura said. Everyone turns to Kite._

**Mal:** What do you think we should do, kit?

_Kite gulps, struggling to think of a plan, before looking at Threep._

**Kite:** Where were the Lieutenants sealed away?

_The nesper shakes his head._

**Threep:** I am not certain, but they were imprisoned outside the borders of Morella; one in the north, somewhere in the mountains; another is in the east, in the cursed city of Necropolis…

_Tyril is surprised at the mention of Necropolis._

**Tyril:** The home of the vhampyrs?

**Threep:** Yes.

_The elf thinks back to his dream about his ancestor, Farin Starfury, facing off against her supposed brother and leader of the vhampyrs, the Beast of Blood. Threep continues to tell the group where the other Lieutenants were sealed away._

**Threep:** As I was saying, the third is located south of Morella, somewhere in the Zaradun Wastelands. This Lieutenant was sealed by the dwarves in an ancient dungeon but it costed them their lives, which ended with the dungeon being buried in the sands.

_Mal freezes at the mention of an ancient dungeon underneath the Zaradun Wastelands. He speculates and worries if that was the same dungeon he explored prior to his retirement a few years ago. Threep goes on._

**Threep:** And lastly, the fourth is sealed deep within the volcanic island of K’ell Dhana, the former home of the orcs. Whoever was sealed there was believed to be the cause of the island’s destruction, prompting the orcs to relocate to where Flotilla is now.

_Imtura recalls her nightmarish vision, regarding Flotilla’s destruction, and starts to wonder whether its linked to whoever was sealed in K’ell Dhana. Kite notices the disturbed expressions of some of his friends._

**Kite:** You guys okay? You’ve been having the same anxious faces since this morning.

_Mal, Tyril and Imtura look at each other, understanding that each of them had seen something horrifying the previous night. They all turn to Kite and the rest of their friends._

**Mal:** Well, you see, kit…

**Imtura:** You weren’t the only one who had a weird dream about something related to the Empire of Ash.

**Tyril:** I believe that what Mal and Imtura are saying… The three of us must’ve dreamt or seen something related to each of the Lieutenants.

_Kite is about to ask them about what happened but the acting leader of the knights approach the group._

**Knight Leader:** Brave heroes, the King is gone and the citizens are panicking because of the appearance of the shadow dweller and the beams of light that occurred in the horizons. We must act quickly. What do you suppose we should do?

_The group turns to Kite._

**Kite:** What?

**Kade:** We trust your intuition, Kite. What should we do?

_Kite shakes his head._

**Kite:** No, no, no. I may be the best among us, but I’m not a leader.

**Nia:** Well, we trust you in these situations because you’re the bravest among us as well.

**Mal:** Yeah, you were still the only one to keep pissing off Laundry Boy when he was about to abduct Nia and the one to receive the “drop you down the floor” treatment.

_Tyril nudges Mal for ruining the moment._

**Kade:** Point is that we’ll follow you to the bitter end.

**Imtura:** Aye!

_Kite looks at his friends and nods at them with determination._

**Kite:** Alright, I’ll think of something.

_He turns to Threep and Loola._

**Kite:** Which do you guys think is the closest Lieutenant to Morella?

**Loola:** We believe it is the one sealed in K’ell Dhana.

_Kite then turns to Imtura._

**Kite:** Imtura, get a ship ready. We sail as soon as possible.

**Imtura:** Spoken like a true captain, landrat!

_Kite grins as Imtura points to one of the knights._

**Imtura:** You!

**Knight 3:** Eek! Y-Yes, ma’am?

**Imtura:** Take me to your harbor!

**Knight 3:** U-U-Understood!

_The knight frantically runs and leads the orc towards the Whitetower Harbor. Meanwhile, Kite turns to the knight leader._

**Kite:** Keep the citizens safe in one location. If we do not return in a day, evacuate the whole city. As of now, we are dealing with a threat far worse than the Shadow Court.

_The knight salutes in understanding._

**Knight Leader:** Understood.

_He signals his underlings to move out as they carry King Arlan and their comrades’ corpses. Kite and his friends hurry to the port. Nia smiles at him._

**Nia:** That was amazing, Kite.

**Kite:** Thank you, Nia.

_The group reaches the harbor with Imtura and the knight readying one of the ships. She spots her friends._

**Imtura:** Ah, just in time!

_The knight gets off the boat while the group gets on it._

**Knight 3:** Fortune favor you, brave heroes. May the Light be with you.

_Kite nods at the knight as he and his friends set sail towards Flotilla._

**Imtura:** Next stop, Flotilla!

_The group stares into the vast ocean, bracing themselves for what’s about to come._

_Meanwhile in the prisons of Whitetower, Aerin sits clumsily in his cell, still clutching his heart while screams of panicking citizens flood his ears._

**Aerin:** What… What is happening? Why is my chest still paining?!

_He jumps in surprise when a portal to the Shadow Realm opens on front of him. Laundsellyn steps out of it._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Ah, there you are.

_Aerin recognizes the shadow knight and glares at him._

**Aerin:** You!

**Sir Laundsellyn:** …Was it something I did?

_Laundsellyn shakes his head._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Doesn’t matter.

_Aerin clenches his fist and attempts to land a punch._

**Aerin:** Stay back, heathen!

_But Laundsellyn catches his fist and knocks him unconscious with the hilt of the Blade of Shadow._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** We have much to discuss, Prince Aerin. I hope you are willing to listen.

_The shadow knight drags the prince towards the portal, entering the Shadow Realm, before it closes._


	3. Rage, Scream, Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fate of Flotilla in the line, will our heroes make it in time to save everyone that resides in the city?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains depictions of family abuse and gruesome violence. Please read with caution. You have been warned.

_A day has passed since Laundsellyn’s attack on Whitetower and the awakening of the Lieutenants of the Empire of Ash. While the group prepare themselves for the inevitable fight for Flotilla, Imtura stands at the helm, lost in her own thoughts while sailing the ship. Mal steps up behind her, followed by Kite, and puts a hand on her shoulder._

**Mal:** You okay?

_Imtura is pulled back to reality before turning to her two friends._

**Imtura:** Huh? Oh… I’m just…

_She turns away. For the first time, the orc seems anxious in front of her companions._

**Imtura:** Never mind.

_Kite steps forward._

**Kite:** Is what you say the other night too painful to share?

_The orc nods._

**Imtura:** I just need… time until I’m ready to tell all of you…

_Kite and Mal nod back before joining the others below deck._

**Mal:** What do you think, kit?

 **Kite:** Huh?

 **Mal:** What do you think she saw?

_Kite thinks for a moment before turning to Mal._

**Kite:** She must have witnessed the destruction of Flotilla or worse, the death of her own mother.

_Mal is left speechless for a while._

**Mal:** Yeah… I guess that would be enough to put her into that spot.

_As the two descend below deck, time passes and it is already the middle of the night. Flotilla can be seen on the horizon with its torches lit. Imtura gulps as her heart sinks. She is experiencing a feeling unusual to what she always feels when sailing home. Before, she used to be scared or embarrassed upon seeing her mother, Ventra, but now, she is anxious that this could be the last time that they will meet. Her hands begin to tremble and her grip on the wheel tightens as it shakes with her. Fear begins to overwhelm her until…_

**Nia:** Imtura…

_…Nia places her hand on one of the orc’s shivering hand. Imtura faces the priestess._

**Nia:** …I know you’re scared right now, but please do not let your fear keep you from saving your mother and your people.

_Taking Nia’s words into consideration, Imtura takes a deep breath before gently smacking her cheeks with her hands. She turns back to Nia with a determined smile._

**Imtura:** Thank you, Nia.

_She then turns to the rest of her friends._

**Imtura:** Thank you, all of you, for sticking with me and being the best damn crew.

_Everyone else smiles back at the orc._

**Tyril:** We may have been set back by Sir Laundsellyn, but now we know what to expect.

_Kade turns to Threep and Loola._

**Kade:** What are we supposed to expect from the Lieutenant who is sealed in K’ell Dhana?

_The nespers ponder for a moment._

**Loola:** We do not completely know their name nor the complete information about their power.

 **Threep:** We only know that this Lieutenant has skin as hard as diamond and the power to manipulate the earth.

 **Mal:** The earth? Like they can telekinetically control rocks and such?

 **Threep:** I’m afraid so.

_Imtura scoffs._

**Imtura:** Heh! Flotilla is in the middle of the ocean. There is no earth for this bastard to manipulate!

 **Kite:** We still have to break through their diamond-hard skin though.

 **Kade:** Maybe with enough precise cannon fire, we might be able to put in a few cracks until the skin chips off.

 **Loola:** With the help of Flotilla’s army and arsenal, we have a chance of success.

_The group nod at each other._

**Nia:** It’s a plan then.

 **Kite:** Alright, everyone. We can’t afford to lose anything else in the upcoming fight. Let’s do this!

_Everyone raises their fists with determination._

**Everyone:** Yeah!!

_As the Imtura docks the ship at Flotilla’s harbor, she and her friends are surprised to see orc guards and workers running around the city while the citizens seem panicked, not even paying attention to the unknown vessel that the group has commandeered._

**Tyril:** What’s going on?

 **Mal:** They seem to be preparing for something.

 **Kade:** Wait, so they know what’s about to go down?

_Imtura shakes her head._

**Imtura:** No, I doubt it. Even if my kin saw the beam of light from K’ell Dhana, the royal archives had not kept any records of the Empire for them to know of what’s to come.

 **Nia:** Unless…

 **Kite:** …There are only a few people who know.

_Everyone looks at each other, knowing that they must do, before hopping off of their ship, catching the attention of some guards._

**Orc Guard 1:** Halt!

 **Orc Guard 2:** Who goes the–

_Imtura stomps in front of them._

**Imtura:** Princess Imtura Tal Kaelen! Daughter of the great Queen Ventra Tal Kaelen.

_The guards flinch upon Imtura’s sudden appearance._

**Orc Guard 1:** P-P-Princess Imtura!

 **Orc Guard 2:** We did not expect your return!

_Imtura puffs and places her hands on her waist._

**Imtura:** Well, I’m here now, and my guests and I demand an audience with my mother immediately!

_The guards nod nervously._

**Orc Guard 1:** A-At once, my liege.

_As the guards escort the group to the throne room, Imtura grins towards her friends who snicker and smile at how the guards behaved in front of her. Eventually, they reach the throne room where Queen Ventra is giving orders to her fleet captains._

**Ventra:** Make sure that the fast ships are reserved for evacuation. The sturdy ones shall be used for combat.

_The queen notices her daughter. Her expression becomes bitter before turning back to her captains._

**Ventra:** That will be all. Get to it quickly.

 **Orc Captain 1:** As you wish, Queen Ventra.

_As the captains disperse, Imtura and her friends approach the queen who glare at them._

**Ventra:** You have a lot of nerve to return here after abandoning us once again.

_Imtura grits her teeth._

**Imtura:** I was helping my friends save the realm!

_Ventra raises her eyebrow._

**Ventra:** Oh? I take it that the threat of the Shadow Court is no more? I’m impressed but that still has not cleared you of your childish actions.

 **Imtura:** “Childish”?! You mean to tell me preserving this world is “childish”?!

_The orc queen scoffs._

**Ventra:** There’s a far more dangerous threat than the Shadow Court, my dear.

 **Imtura:** I know, mother. The Empire of Ash. Its Lieutenants have awakened.

 **Ventra:** I’m impressed that you already know of them, despite not being passed of the knowledge of it yet from me.

_Imtura clenches her fists._

**Imtura:** There’s something else, isn’t there? Something I do not know.

_Ventra nods._

**Ventra:** Sit down, all of you. Let me tell you how the true history of our kin.

_The group remains silent as the orc queen begins to tell her story._

**Ventra:** Centuries prior to the war against the Shadow Court, our kin had thrived in the lone island of K’ell Dhana, free from any other meddling race in this realm. But that did not keep us from turning against each other as the orc kind were once divided into tribes. While every tribe had settled on making sure there was peace between them and the other tribes, one particular tribe was not quite fond of this; the Geos Tribe, led by the orc that craves destruction, Vulcanis Rukda.

 **Imtura:** “Vulcanis Rukda”? You mean to tell me the scary bedtime stories being told to the children about him are true?

_Ventra scoffs._

**Ventra:** I do not even know where that pathetic excuse of story began.

_She clears her throat._

**Ventra:** As I was saying, one day, Vulcanis received some sort of power from the leader of the Empire, the “Fateseeker”, and because of this newfound power, he laid waste to almost half of the tribes of the orc kind by causing the volcanic eruption of the island, which drove the rest of the surviving tribes away, leading to where we are now. He was eventually sealed inside the volcano, thanks to the efforts of a great orc hero who wielded the fabled Sea King’s Cutlass.

_Imtura’s eyes widen._

**Imtura:** The Cutlass exists?! I thought it was merely a legend.

 **Ventra:** Indeed, the cutlass did exist, but it is now lost beneath the ocean, so we have no other options but to face Vulcanis and his army with our own arsenal.

_Imtura attempts to speak of her dream to her mother but hesitates. Kite places a hand on her shoulder and nods at her. The orc, in kind, nods back before turning to Ventra._

**Imtura:** Mother, I must tell you somethi–

_But the queen quickly stands from her throne._

**Ventra:** There is no time. We must prepare the city for Vulcanis’s arrival. I want you to lead the evacuation.

_Imtura, speechless, shakes her head._

**Imtura:** No, this is important.

_Annoyed, Ventra bursts._

**Ventra:** Enough, Imtura! The safety of our people is far more important than what you have to say as of now!

_Frustrated, Imtura lashes back._

**Imtura:** This _is_ about our people! I saw a vision in my dream! The city in flames!

_The orc queen suddenly slaps her own daughter, leaving her friends stunned and furious._

**Ventra:** Do not attempt to entertain me with your useless dreams! Now, bring your nonsense and your friends out of my sight immediately. Aid in the evacuation of the city. At once!

_Imtura holds her own cheek while glaring at her own mother. After a while, the orc princess turns and walks away, followed by her friends. Kade turns to Ventra for a moment._

**Kade:** You’re a horrible mother, you know that.

_He turns back and joins the group. Ventra, alone, looks at her hand that slapped Imtura and begins to tear up, regretting what she had done._

_Imtura stomps across the city and her friends follow her._

**Nia:** Imtura, wait!

 **Mal:** Where are you going?!

 **Imtura:** Back to Morella! To hells with this damn city!

 **Tyril:** What about saving Flotilla? What about your vision?

_The orc stops and turns to her friends. She is both frustrated and in tears._

**Imtura:** What’s the point of saving Flotilla if my own mother won’t even listen to me?!

_There is tense silence in the group. Soon, Kite steps up to hug Imtura._

**Kite:** I’m sorry.

_The orc reluctantly hugs the elf back before the others join them._

**Kade:** We understand your frustrations, but…

_Imtura nods, knowing what she must do._

**Imtura:** I get it. I get it. We still have to save this doomed city.

_As the group disperse from the hug, Imtura wipes her tears away._

**Imtura:** Look, there’s one way to stop my vision from ever happening.

 **Threep:** And that is…?

_The orc turns and points to a specific ship by the harbor._

**Imtura:** We take initiative and charge at Vulcanis ourselves.

 **Everyone:** What?!

_Imtura grins._

**Imtura:** Listen, I know it’s reckless and stupid…

 **Tyril:** That’s because it is!

 **Imtura:** …but hear me out!

 **Mal:** Alright then, Captain. What’s your plan?

 **Imtura:** We don’t fight him head on. We just need to lead him away from the city and towards somewhere else where there would be no casualties.

 **Kite:** That is…

 **Loola:** …Actually impressive.

_Imtura shrugs._

**Imtura:** The stupid Lieutenant craves for destruction? Well, let’s make sure to give him a safe playground.

_The group nods at her, ready to commence the plan._

**Imtura:** Alright! Let’s do this, me hearti—

_Suddenly, molten pebbles appear out of nowhere and fly past the group. Noticing the pebbles, the group’s perception of the world begins to slow down. They look around, noticing jagged molten boulders flying across the city in the same direction. As their perception returns to its normal speed, they brace for impact on instinct._

**Kite:** Take cover!!

_The group disperses, with each member hiding behind cover to protect themselves from the incoming attack. However, they stare in utter shock as the boulders crash onto multiple buildings and orcs across the city, causing many casualties and spilling blood and dust everywhere. It is like experiencing a nightmare where everyone around you dies being crushed into a pulp by large boulders._

**Nia:** Wha… What just… happened…?

_Flames and bloody mists fill the city as the surviving orcs begin to panic, screaming and running for their lives. The guards attempt to calm them and escort them to the evacuation ships that were still intact after the attack. Kite comes out of his cover and stares at the direction where the boulders came from. On the horizon, he sees an island._

**Kite:** Is… Is that…?

_His friends stand beside him to look at what he is witnessing._

**Mal:** No way…

 **Tyril:** How is that even possible…?

_From the distance, the group sees the island of K’ell Dhana moving towards Flotilla like it is a ship sailing across the ocean._

**Kade:** Hey, Threep…? You mention Vulcanis being able to manipulate the earth, right…?

 **Threep:** That is… correct… but I never expected him to move the entire island to travel across the sea…

_Meanwhile, on the island, Vulcanis stands atop the volcano, moving the island and manipulating the boulders found across the island._

**Vulcanis:** Fools. To think they would escape my wrath and settle at a pathetic place they would call home. Weaklings, all of them.

_The Lieutenant puts the boulders in the volcano, mildly melting them, before hurling another batch towards Flotilla. Back in the city, Imtura grits her teeth and clenches her fists while trembling. She immediately turns to her friends._

**Imtura:** You guys help with the evacuation! Hurry!

_She then quickly runs away._

**Mal:** Wait! Where are you going?!

 **Imtura:** To save my mother!

_Kite nods._

**Kite:** You heard her! Let’s go!

 **Everyone:** Got it!

_The friends separate, doing their best and running as fast as they can to save the citizens of Flotilla while more molten boulders are hurled towards the city, slaughtering more and more innocent lives. Everything begins to play out exactly as Imtura saw in her vision._

**Imtura:** No, no, no… This can’t be happening…!

_The guards notice her._

**Orc Guard 1:** Get the children to safety! I’ll join you once we secure the royal family.

 **Orc Guard 2:** Wait, is that…? The princess!

 **Orc Guard 1:** Princess Imtura! Retreat to the Wra–

_Imtura grits her teeth and turns to the guards._

**Imtura:** Prioritize the citizens! Let _me_ secure my own mother!

_The orc guards reluctantly nod and follow the princess’s orders. As Imtura gets closer to the throne room, her panic grows more frantic._

**Imtura:** Please be alive… Please be alive…

_She reaches the throne room, but her heart sinks as she sees no one present inside. She goes in and looks around for Ventra._

**Imtura:** Mother…?! MOTHER!!

_A hand grabs her shoulder to which she instinctively turns around and grips the arm of the one that grabbed her, revealing to be Ventra. The orc queen smiles._

**Ventra:** I trained you well on your instincts.

_Welling up with tears, Imtura embraces her mother, who returns it._

**Imtura:** I thought you were dead!

_Ventra shakes her head._

**Ventra:** Rocks are not enough to kill me. There is no need for you to worry.

_The two stay in each other’s arms before Ventra pulls away._

**Ventra:** But I am afraid we are out of time.

 **Imtura:** Then we need to leave.

 **Ventra:** No…

 **Imtura:** Mother, please!

_Ventra looks down._

**Ventra:** It’s futile. Even if we all escape, Vulcanis can quickly pick up the pace and catch up to us before we can reach Morella. Some will have to stay to buy the others time to flee.

_Imtura starts to realize what her mother is trying to say._

**Imtura:** No… you can’t! Our people need you! I… need you…

_Ventra gives a reassuring smile to her daughter._

**Ventra:** A queen who does not lead the charge with her people towards any challenge is no true queen at all. I am asking our soldiers to risk their lives to save our people. If I do not lead the vanguard, they will all scatter and flee, like us. I must stand there with them and give them the courage they need to face their impending deaths.

_The screams begin to fade into silence as all Imtura could hear is her mother’s words._

**Ventra:** I’m… sorry for the way I’ve treated you… I want to make sure that I leave this world without any regrets. Despite everything we’ve been through, I have always loved you. Even though I have accomplished in uniting the orc tribes, having you will always be my greatest achievement, Immy.

_Imtura is left speechless as Ventra plants a kiss on her forehead._

**Imtura:** Mother…

 **Ventra:** From this day forth, I, Ventra Tal Kaelen…

 **Imtura:** Don’t…

 **Ventra:** …annoint you, Imtura Tal Kaelen, as the new Queen of Flotilla.

 **Imtura:** Please… don’t do this…

 **Ventra:** Lead our people towards prosperity and promise me that you will defeat Vulcanis.

_Imtura trembles, unable to answer Ventra’s request._

**Imtura:** I… I…

_The former orc queen begins to cry as she yells at her daughter one last time._

**Ventra:** Promise me, Imtura!

_The new orc queen flinches, but nods._

**Imtura:** I promise, Mother.

_Ventra smiles and hugs her daughter once more. The two stay in their embrace for a few seconds before pulling away._

**Ventra:** Now, I want you to lead the evacuation. Make sure that our people reach safety before Vulcanis could reach them and lead them to the Shimmering Isles.

_Imtura nods._

**Ventra:** Good.

_The former orc queen plants one last kiss on her daughter’s forehead._

**Ventra:** Now, go! They are counting on you… Queen Imtura.

 **Imtura:** Yes, Mother.

_Imtura wipes away her tears and runs with Ventra to the harbor, which is currently safe from Vulcanis’s attack. Upon reaching the harbor, the warrior feels relieved that her friends are still alive. They spot her._

**Tyril:** There she is!

_Everyone quickly runs towards Imtura and hugs her tightly._

**Kade:** You’re alive.

 **Mal:** Wait, are your eyes red?

 **Imtura:** Don’t ask, Volari.

 **Kite:** Okay, let’s cut this reunion short. We need to get out of here fast.

_Suddenly, from the forecastle deck of her own ship, Ventra screams her heart out, calling for everyone’s attention in the harbor._

**Ventra:** _AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHH!!!_

_They turn towards her with some still afraid while the others are confused._

**Nia:** Wha-What’s going on?

 **Threep:** Has she lost it?!

_Ventra begins to speak in a loud tone._

**Ventra:** My people, my soldiers! The enemy is drawing near and fast! Even if we depart now, they will reach us in due time before we reach the mainland!

_The citizens murmur, fearing that it’s the end for all of them while Flotilla continues to take on Vulcanis’s attack, but time is ticking as there are little structures left to protect the harbor._

**Ventra:** But it is not yet the end! There is still a chance to ensure that Morella is within reach! I ask all of our best sailors and soldiers to join me! For we shall charge at the enemy and buy time for our people to flee from danger! We shall be using our cannon fire to destroy any incoming boulders that they might fire at us as we get closer!

_Upon hearing Ventra’s request to join her in the face of certain death, the sailors and soldiers begin to sweat frantically, with a few of them crouching down and upchucking, overwhelmed by such request. An orc captain raises his hand._

**Orc Captain 2:** Queen Ventra, are you… ordering us to… sail to our deaths…?

_Ventra sighs and starts to speak in a calmer tone._

**Ventra:** Yes. That is correct.

_The captain begins to well up in tears._

**Orc Captain 2:** So… we’re just going to repeat our history…? Some of us die so that the rest of us… could live…?

_Ventra nods._

**Ventra:** I am afraid so.

_The captain gulps and continues._

**Orc Captain 2:** Then everything our ancestors did for our people to survive was meaningless…? What’s the point of sacrificing our lives so that others could live if we are all stuck in a cycle of death and suffering…?

_Ventra looks up at the sky._

**Ventra:** Death is all the same for all of us. Whether if it’s by old age or being crushed by boulders, everyone will die someday.

_She turns back to her people._

**Ventra:** But does that mean that life is meaningless? Was there any point to us being born in this world? Would you say that to those who died saving our ancestors so that we could thrive? Their lives… Were they meaningless?

_Everyone is silent. Not even one orc present in the harbor is crying or screaming. Only the sound of wooden structures falling apart can be heard. But then suddenly, Ventra begins to yell._

**Ventra:** _ABSOLUTELY NOT!! Because of where we are now, we gave meaning to the lives of those who died in that blasted island millennia ago! Despite the anguish they have been through, their bravery shall always be remembered!_

_She points to the Imtura with her friends and the regular orcs behind her._

**Ventra:** We must face the same pain and die, trusting those who survive shall give meaning to our lives and remember our bravery! That is the only way we can go against this cruel world and its cycle of death and suffering!

_The orcs stare in awe and silence as Ventra’s charismatic speech reach their hearts. The orc captains, despite their fear of death, turn to their subordinates before raising their fists and screaming their hearts out._

**Orc Captain 1:** _FOR FLOTILLA!! FOR THE ORC KIND!!_

_The sailors and soldiers follow their captains as they scream as well. While her army raises their own morale, Ventra turns to the citizens._

**Ventra:** My fellow orcs, as of today, I pass my crown onto my daughter, Imtura Tal Kaelen.

_This news surprises everyone, especially Imtura’s friends._

**Kite:** What?!

 **Tyril:** This is… quite surprising, indeed!

 **Mal:** Can we have a share of your gold?

_Imtura smacks Mal on the head before facing her mother._

**Ventra:** I trust the lives of our people to you, Immy.

_No longer embarrassed by her nickname, Imtura wears it with pride and nods at her mother with determination._

**Imtura:** I will not fail you, Mother.

_Ventra nods back at Imtura before joining the fleet in their preparations. The citizens of Flotilla then approach their new queen._

**Orc Citizen 1:** Queen Imtura, where shall we go from here?

 **Orc Citizen 2:** Will we be safe from harm once we reach the mainland?

_Imtura shakes her head._

**Imtura:** No, Morella is no longer safe. That is the Empire’s first target. We have to sail towards a place where we could have more time to prepare a counter attack, or at least keep our kind safe.

_Kite remembers one of the places he read in the Lore Tablets before turning to Imtura._

**Kite:** What about the Gold Coast?

 **Kade:** You mean the coast of the continent south of Morella?

 **Mal:** Isn’t that near the other Lieutenant sealed at the south?

 **Tyril:** It is risky, but less dangerous than sailing to Morella now. As long as we steer clear from the southern Lieutenant, we are safe from harm.

_The group nods before Imtura turns to her people._

**Imtura:** Brace yourselves! We are headed to the Gold Coast!

_The sailors joining Imtura yell in determination while the citizens board the escape ships._

_A few minutes later, back in K’ell Dhana, Vulcanis prepares the next batch of molten boulders but then notices something in the distance. Seven ships sail around Flotilla from its harbor and towards the island, confusing the obsidian orc._

**Vulcanis:** Strange. I was expecting all of them to flee, but… a suicidal charge?

_On the center ship, Ventra leads the charge as she exclaims._

**Ventra:** Forward!

_Vulcanis then notices a few other ships sailing away behind the first eight he saw._

**Vulcanis:** Ah, I see. Buying time for your people to escape. Pathetic. Even if you managed to buy time, I will eventually lead the survivors and destroy them either way.

_As Ventra and her fleet sail towards Vulcanis, she recalls what happened prior to their charge._

_Vulcanis begins to hurl the boulders towards the charging ships._

**Vulcanis:** Be buried under the sea, you foolish sailors!

_Upon thrusting his hand forward, the molten rocks fly towards the ships. With the boulders coming towards her and her fleet, Ventra unsheathes her cutlass and points towards the incoming boulders as she raises her crew’s morale one last time._

**Ventra:** _MY ORCS, RAGE! MY KIN, SCREAM!! FIGHT!! UNTIL THE BITTER END!!!_

_The soldiers fire the cannons at the incoming rocks, shattering them and making sure that there are as little projectiles as possible that could harm them. Vulcanis notices this and smiles._

**Vulcanis:** Ah, that is quite clever. However…

_He hovers a few boulders and breaks them apart into smaller rocks with the size of cannonballs._

**Vulcanis:** You cannot stop this next barrage.

_The lieutenant hurls the rocks towards the fleet. Ventra sees the next attack._

**Ventra:** Fire!

 _The_ _orcs fire the cannons upon her command, but this time, it was futile. The cannon balls were only able to prevent a few rocks from reaching them. Some of the jagged rocks that weren’t stopped are able to punch holes through the hulls of the ships, prompting two or three of them to sink and the orcs manning them to panic. The other orcs on the intact ships begin to panic as well, but Ventra remains strong as she turns to them._

 **Ventra:** Do not waver! Charge and fire!

_She turns back towards the enemy._

**Ventra:** _FOR FLOTI—_

_But before she could finish, she spots a rock coming towards her. Ventra’s life begins to flash before her eyes. Not even staring at her own death in the face, the former orc queen recalls the day Imtura uttered her first words while being in the arms of her mother. As Ventra tears up and smiles at that memory, the rock then rips her head clean off her body causing the orcs that witnessed her gruesome death to wail in pain and grief. The captain of the ship steps forward._

**Orc Captain 1:** Do not let the fall of our queen stop us! Charge and fire! _FOR FLOTILLA!!_

_Even in a state of panic, the orcs continue to sail towards Vulcanis, letting out their final screams. But it is all futile. The cannonball-size rocks sink their ships while smaller and more jagged rocks shoot through their crew, like bullets. Some are decapitated and others are shot in their vital organs. Either way, every single member of the fleet are dead within minutes. Back in K’ell Dhana, Vulcanis laughs._

**Vulcanis:** It is quite ironic that history was able to repeat itself.

_He sees Imtura’s escaping fleet and sails the island towards it._

**Vulcanis:** And now, it is time to drive the orc kind into extinction as a far stronger race of orcs rises.

_Back in the escaping fleet, Nia turns around and spots the island of K’ell Dhana on the horizon before turning back to her friends in panic._

**Nia:** It’s here!

_After hearing that Vulcanis is closing in on them, Imtura becomes speechless, knowing what has taken place. Her heart sinks in pain with the knowledge that her mother is now gone. The other orcs are alarmed by the terrifying news and start panicking. Fueled with rage, Imtura grabs the wheel and yells at her crew._

**Imtura:** Loose the sails! I want all of our ships to reach top speed as soon as possible!

_The other orcs are glued onto their positions while Kite, Mal and Tyril get to work. Imtura turns to Nia, Kade and the nespers._

**Imtura:** You guys calm the citizens.

 **Kade:** Aye aye, captain!

_The four quickly rush to do their task. While untying the ropes, Kite turns to the orc sailors._

**Kite:** What are you doing?! Your queen has given you orders!

 **Orc Sailor 1:** What is the point? The enemy is here!

_The elf grabs the sailor’s collar._

**Kite:** Well, we’re not dead yet! And I’m not planning to just stand here and die! Now, on your feet, sailor! Do as you are told!

_Senses return to the sailor’s mind as he shakes his head._

**Orc Sailor 1:** Yo-You’re right. I don’t want to die. I don’t want the orc kind to be wiped out of existence. I will fight!

_Kite lets go of the sailor as he runs off to help. The other sailors follow him as they inform the other ships to loose their sails._

**Mal:** Nice work, kit! We’re making progress!

_The ships begin to move faster, close enough to outrun the island, but Vulcanis notices this._

**Vulcanis:** I do not think so.

_He thrusts a palm forward, prompting the island to pick up the pace. Imtura turns around and sees it gaining. She grits her teeth._

**Imtura:** Kite! Get over here!

_The elf joins the orc by the wheel._

**Kite:** What is it? Is the island still gaining?!

_Imtura drags Kite in front of the wheel._

**Imtura:** Take the wheel. Bring everyone to safety.

 **Kite:** What…?

_The orc runs to the very end of the quarter deck and grabs a rope before standing on the railing._

**Kite:** Wait, what are you doing?!

_Imtura turns to Kite with a reassuring smile._

**Imtura:** Buying us some time.

_And just like that, she jumps off the ship and swings towards K’ell Dhana. Kite holds his hand out, trying to reach for her, but is unable to let go of the wheel._

**Kite:** _IMTURA!!!_

_His friends and the orcs heard his cry and spot Imtura swimming towards the island._

**Tyril:** Is she insane?!

 **Mal:** Imtura, get back here!

_Tears well up on Kite’s eyes as he stares back towards the front of the ship._

**Kade:** Kite, we have to turn back and get her!

 **Kite:** I can’t… we have to keep moving forward… This was her choice…

_Nia starts to cry with her beloved._

**Nia:** No…

_The group falls into silent despair, along with the orcs, as they remain on course towards the Gold Coast._

_Meanwhile, back in K’ell Dhana, Vulcanis is preparing to launch his new batch of rocks._

**Vulcanis:** It’s over.

_But then an axe flies through the air and strikes the orc’s tough head, breaking his concentration and dropping the rocks._

**Vulcanis:** What the?!

_The axe rebounds back and Imtura appears in time to catch it before leaping towards Vulcanis._

**Imtura:** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHH!!!!_

_She lands in front of the lieutenant and sends a flurry of slashes at him, but he has his obsidian arms raised to block the attacks._

**Vulcanis:** Who are you?!

 **Imtura:** My name is Imtura Tal Kaelen. You killed my mother! Prepare to die!!

_Imtura uses her agility to run circles around Vulcanis and strikes him in different angles. However, the lieutenant’s tough hide proves to be a challenge to her._

**Vulcanis:** You have an overdeveloped sense of vengeance.

_He swings his arm and bats Imtura away._

**Vulcanis:** But you cannot defeat me.

_The orc queen gets back on her feet and continues her assault, not caring at how much her axes are becoming dull after striking Vulcanis’s tough hide._

**Imtura:** You have taken enough lives! I won’t let you take anymore!!

_Vulcanis sighs._

**Vulcanis:** Pity… But I shall take one more…

_He then swings his arm upward and beside him, a large jagged stone rises diagonally from the ground, piercing the center of Imtura’s chest. She coughs up blood and glares at the lieutenant while her arms go limp. She forces herself to raise them up but it was useless. Vulcanis smirks._

**Vulcanis:** And I shall continue taking more and more lives for my own entertainment.

_He retracts the jagged stone as Imtura collapses on the ground before turning around, leaving her for dead._

**Vulcanis:** Now, where was I?

_The obsidian orc raises his arms, attempting to prepare his next batch of projectile stones. However, before he could launch them, one of Imtura’s axes strikes his head once more. Irritated, he turns to her._

**Vulcanis:** Why, you!

_His eyes widen in surprise upon seeing Imtura clutching something in hand. It was the Greendrake Serpent Scale that she, Kite and Mal once found in the island where one of the Onyx Shards was supposed to be buried. The scale’s magical healing abilities are able to quickly patch up the hole on her chest completely, restructuring her bones and internal organs into new ones. The orc queen grins._

**Imtura:** Thanks… a lot… for giving this… to me, Kite…

_She then stands up, grabbing her second axe, ready to fight the annoyed Vulcanis once more. She charges towards him with a yell._

**Imtura:** _DIIIEEEE!!!_

_Vulcanis grits his teeth and grabs Imtura by the head, raising her up so she can’t do anything. From the gap between the lieutenant’s fingers, Imtura glares at him, swinging her arm in an attempt to hit him with her axe._

**Vulcanis:** You have done enough! It’s time I put you to rest!

_Magic surges through Vulcanis’s hand that’s holding Imtura, prompting her to struggle harder in an attempt to escape, but her efforts are all futile. Her eyes then widen as she feels her forehead slowly turning into stone, then her face, then head and soon, her entire body becomes petrified. Vulcanis grins at the stone-cold Imtura._

**Vulcanis:** Now, drown like your mother.

_He tosses her far away from the island before she splashes inside the water. Unable to do anything, Imtura’s petrified body just sinks beneath the ocean._

_Back at the escaping fleet, while a sailor takes over the wheel, Kite and his friends stand by the quarter deck’s railing, trying to look for Imtura in the approaching island. But instead, they witness something being thrown off the island and splash into the sea beside it._

**Tyril:** Did you see that?

 **Mal:** Yeah… You don’t think…

 **Nia:** No… it can’t be…

 **Kade:** Not like this…

_Everyone stares in horror, unable to admit to the loss of their friend._

**Kite:** Imtura…

_Imtura has left the party._


	4. Puppeteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the loss of their comrade, what will our heroes find in this new land?

_Under the night sky, clouded by smoke from the burning ruins of Flotilla and its ships, Kite and his companions watch in horror as they just witness Imtura being thrown off the moving island of K’ell Dhana after her encounter with one of the Empire of Ash’s lieutenants, Vulcanis._

**Tyril:** Did you see that?

 **Mal:** Yeah… You don’t think…

 **Nia:** No… it can’t be…

 **Kade:** Not like this…

 **Kite:** Imtura…

_Mal grits his teeth and walks towards the sailor steering the wheel._

**Mal:** Turn us around!

 **Orc Sailor:** What?!

 **Mal:** Your queen was thrown overboard. We have to get her back!

_Tyril grips the rogue’s arm._

**Tyril:** Volari, no. Let us not waste the time Imtura has bought us.

 **Mal:** To hells with it! We’re not leaving her!

 **Nia:** Guys, the island is gaining on us!

_Mal and Tyril turn towards K’ell Dhana sailing fast towards the escaping ships. The Flotillan citizens begin to panic._

**Kade:** We have to do something!

_Threep suddenly gets an idea and turns to Kite._

**Threep:** Kite, I need you to conjure a combination magic composed of Light and Shadow magic.

_Everyone turns to Threep._

**Kite:** What?

 **Loola:** Threep, that is madness!

 **Tyril:** How can you be sure that Kite can conjure Shadow magic?

 **Threep:** Kite is a child of House Nightbloom, just like Laundsellyn, which means that they are both descendants of the one who can harness the power of Chaos. My theory is that Kite could possibly do the same.

_Mal squints at the nesper._

**Mal:** You’re basing this all in a theory?!

 **Threep:** It is better than nothing!

_Kite looks at Threep, unsure._

**Kite:** Do you think that, even without proper training, I can do it?

_Threep nods silently, with a bit of uncertainty. Loola places her paw on his back._

**Loola:** If Threep believes in Kite’s abilities, then so do I.

_Kade grins._

**Kade:** Me too!

_Nia and Tyril turn to Kite with a smile._

**Nia:** I’ve never once lost faith in you, Kite. You can do it!

 **Tyril:** Because of you, we were able to achieve feats that no one else has.

_Mal sighs and smiles along._

**Mal:** I guess this all falls on you, kit.

_Kite stares at his friends, almost getting teary-eyed._

**Kite:** Guys…

_He wipes his eyes and nods at them with a determined smile._

**Kite:** Okay, I’ll do it.

_He turns to face the approaching island and breathes deeply before holding both his hands up in an attempt to harness Chaos magic._

**Kite:** Here we go.

_From his left hand, he easily conjures an Orb of Light, however, his other hand struggles to conjure even a speck of Shadow Magic. Threep floats beside him._

**Threep:** Try to picture what Shadow Magic is and use your emotions to power it. After our previous adventures, I believe you should be capable in doing such a task.

_Kite nods and closes his eyes. He empties his mind and fills it with negative thoughts and emotions, such as hatred towards the Empire of Ash and wanting vengeance against Laundsellyn for starting all of this. Letting his emotions fuel his power, Kite begins to channel a small orb of Shadow from his right hand. His friends stare in awe._

**Kade:** He did it!

 **Tyril:** It’s such a rare sight seeing beings like Kite and Nia being able to manipulate Shadow Magic, despite their allegiances.

 **Mal:** Come on, Kite. Keep going!

_The Shadow orb continues to grow, however, in the meantime, the Orb of Light in Kite’s left hand begins to shrink. Because of the negative thoughts clogging his mind, he is unable to stabilize his control of Light Magic. The others quickly notice this._

**Loola:** This is bad. Kite must balance his way of thinking before the Shadow magic might corrupt him!

 **Threep:** Kite! Do not flood your mind with too much darkness!

_But their words seem quiet to the elf as he is lost in his own thoughts. A dark aura begins to surge around him, causing his friends to back away in fear. His eyes open, with his right eye’s sclera being clad in black. He grits his teeth as he is filled with rage._

**Kite:** I will destroy… every… single… ONE OF THEM!!

_The Orb of Shadow in his right hand begins to swirl sporadically as it continues to grow. However, before it could do any further harm, Nia gently holds Kite’s left arm while glowing with the power of the Light, causing the elf’s dark aura to disappear and the Orb of Shadow to calm. The black in Kite’s right sclera remains but his thoughts are now filled with a balance of positivity and negativity. His Orb of Light grows back in size, equaling to the size of the Orb of Shadow as he turns to beloved._

**Kite:** Nia…

 **Nia:** Your drive for vengeance is valid, Kite, but do not let that be the only thing that moves you forward. There’s a lot more you can do for the greater good with the power you possess. You taught me that.

_The two stare into each other before Nia lets go of Kite’s arm, trusting him to do what must be done. The elf nods at her._

**Kite:** You’re right.

_He turns back to the approaching island before letting out a calming sigh._

**Kite:** Here goes nothing.

_Kite then attempts to fuse the two orbs of opposing magical aspects together. Swirls of Light and Shadow magic burst out of control, trying to push the elf away, but he stands his ground. He grits his teeth as the two orbs finally merge as one with Light and Shadow spiraling in a sphere._

**Tyril:** He has done it!

 **Kade:** Yeah, Kite!

 **Loola:** Fantastic work!

 **Nia:** I’m relieved.

_Threep does a smug smile._

**Threep:** Never doubted him for a second.

 **Mal:** Suuuuuure.

_Kite trembles, trying to keep the magic stable._

**Kite:** I don’t know how long I can hold it. What should I do?

_His friends think._

**Kade:** Well, aggressive response doesn’t work.

 **Tyril:** We need to lead him away,

 **Mal:** Like some sort of misdirection?

_Tyril nods at Mal._

**Nia:** Well, the aspect of Light magic contributes to our sense of sight. Without the Light, we cannot see.

 **Loola:** So, what you’re suggesting is that with Chaos magic, we should trick Vulcanis and everyone else in that island into what they are seeing?

 **Nia:** Yes.

 **Threep:** An astute suggestion. We should try it.

_Kite nods._

**Kite:** Okay, I’ll see what I can do.

_He closes his eyes once more, picturing the spell that he needs to cast. In order to misdirect the enemy and lead them towards a different path, Kite must create illusions that will take their place while they go somewhere else._

**Kite:** I got it!

_The elf turns to the orc sailor._

**Kite:** Captain, relay this to the rest of the fleet! On my signal, turn towards the south!

 **Orc Sailor:** Aye, aye!

_As the orc sailor sends two other orcs to pass on the message to the other ships of the fleet, Kite turns back to K’ell Dhana and exhales from his nose. He raises his hands up in the air and exclaims._

**Kite:** _Combination Magic: Moonlight Circle – Mirror Mirage!!_

_The Orb of Chaos pulsates, sending a small shockwave that pushes Kite’s friends back._

**Kite:** NOW!!

_The orc sailor yells as he turns the ship to the right, then the other ships follow its lead. Meanwhile, in K’ell Dhana, Vulcanis’s vision begins to blur for a moment._

**Vulcanis:** Huh? What is this?

_He shakes his head and rubs his eyes to focus on the fleet in front of him, noticing that they are still sailing forward. What the obsidian orc is seeing is an illusion, created by Kite, in order to fool him while the real fleet sails towards the south, away from his wrath._

**Vulcanis:** This is a poor retreat. They would at least prepare a countermeasure against me.

_Vulcanis prepares one last batch of rocks before hurling them towards the illusions. He watches as the mirages are ruined by the jagged and molten rocks before they sink in front of him._

**Vulcanis:** It is done. The orcs are no more. A new, far stronger, race of orcs rises.

_Back in the escaping fleet, while Kite struggles to keep his magic working, he and his friends witness his illusions being destroyed by Vulcanis. The group seemed amazed at how Kite is able to fool such a powerful adversary._

**Kade:** It worked. Threep’s plan worked.

_Eventually, the illusionary fleet sinks and the island sails past it, heading towards Morella. Kite waits until the island is far enough before letting go of his magic. This took a toll on his stamina as he nearly collapses on the deck. Nia rushes towards him and catches him in her arms._

**Nia:** Kite, are you okay?

_The elf nods, unable to utter a single word. His friends look towards K’ell Dhana from the horizon._

**Tyril:** We are safe… for now.

 **Mal:** But at what cost? We lost Imtura.

_The group lament over the supposed death of their friend. As Nia helps Kite on his feet, he shakes his head._

**Kite:** I doubt she’s dead.

_His friends turn to him with uncertainty._

**Kite:** After what we’ve been through, I don’t think she can be killed so easily.

_He turns to Mal._

**Kite:** Remember that serpent scale we found with her, Mal?

_The rogue widens his eyes, realizing the situation._

**Mal:** You gave it to her?

_The elf nods._

**Kite:** I think she was just thrown off the island. She’ll catch up to us at the Gold Coast. We just have to wait for her there for like a day or two.

_Having no other choice but to rely on Kite’s optimism, the group nod at each other before guiding him below deck to let him rest. Mal stays with the orc sailor._

**Mal:** How long until we reach the Gold Coast?

 **Orc Sailor:** We should be able to get there before noon.

_The rogue looks east to notice the sunrise._

**Mal:** I’m sorry for everything your kind has lost.

_Despite the overwhelming grief, the sailor stays composed when operating the ship._

**Orc Sailor:** …We do not intend for history to repeat itself once more. We lost our queen, Ventra, and almost lost our new queen, Imtura. If what your friend says is true and that she is still alive, then we need her to lead us to a brighter future, a future where the orcs shall no longer cower in fear from the Lieutenant of Wrath and Destruction.

_At the mention of the word “lieutenant”, Mal thinks back to the other one who had awaken from the dungeon that he once explored._

**Mal:** I want to ask a favor, Captain.

 **Orc Sailor:** What is it, sir Volari?

_The rogue turns to him with sorrowful eyes._

**Mal:** Once the fleet docks, whatever you do, never travel to the east, towards the Zaradun Wasteland.

_The sailor turns to him confused._

**Orc Sailor:** Any particular reason?

 **Mal:** There is an ancient dungeon that dwells beneath its sands. Inside that dungeon, a second lieutenant is sealed within. Before this, before the Shadow Court, I once explored that dungeon and lost almost everything dear to me. I do not want the same to happen to your kin once more like the previous night.

_Seeing the grief in Mal’s eyes, the sailor nods in understanding._

**Orc Sailor:** Understood, sir Volari.

_There is silence between the two for a while._

**Orc Sailor:** I believe that you and your friends might try to face this lieutenant.

_Mal shrugs and sighs._

**Mal:** I believe so. This is a huge responsibility bestowed upon us after our efforts in the Shadow Realm.

_The sailor smiles._

**Orc Sailor:** Well, no matter the threat, please know that we, the orcs, are right by your side, ready to aid you in the war against the Empire.

_The rogue smiles back._

**Mal:** Thank you. What’s your name, by the way?

 **Orc Sailor:** Darrenad Marikax, at your service.

_The two shake hands before Darrenad continues to lead the fleet towards the Gold Coast._

_An hour passes and the Coast can be seen on the horizon._

**Darrenad:** Land ho!

_The group hurries out from below deck, with Kite being supported by Kade. They join Mal and Darrenad by the wheel._

**Tyril:** The Gold Coast is in sight?

 **Mal:** That’s right. Look.

_Mal points to their destination as the ships sail closer. The sands across the coast glisten like gold, captivating everyone._

**Tyril:** So, it’s true. The shore is as golden as the elven explorers described in the archives.

 **Kade:** Wow… so, this is what beyond Morella looks like.

 **Nia:** It’s beautiful.

_Kite points to something else by the coast._

**Kite:** Look, over there. Houses and a small port.

_The group turns to where Kite is pointing to. As the ships draw closer towards the coast, its inhabitants start to become more noticeable. The group eventually realize that the inhabitants are orcs._

**Kade:** Another civilization of orcs?

 **Nia:** I thought the only one that exists is Flotilla, and the orcs that live outside it usually coexist with humans and elves, and do not belong in their own orcish civilization.

_A thought comes to Darrenad’s mind._

**Darrenad:** They must be a peaceful tribe of orcs who travelled beyond Morella.

_The group turns to him, curious._

**Mal:** What do you mean?

 **Darrenad:** After the orcish tribes were driven from K’ell Dhana, most of them became seafarers, who eventually banded together under Ventra’s rule. Meanwhile, there were few surviving members of endangered tribes who ended up settling in the mainland of Morella. However, there were peaceful tribes who did not settle on the sea nor in Morella. They travelled further, to the south, away from the dangers of Vulcanis and the Empire.

 **Tyril:** So, these orcs must be pacifists.

 **Kade:** I mean, it’s good, right? They won’t see us as hostile and will treat us kindly.

_Threep shakes his head and Loola shares his concern._

**Threep:** But with the looming threat of the Empire, these orcs must eventually learn how to fight in order to protect themselves.

 **Loola:** Agreed.

_Darrenad smiles._

**Darrenad:** You have no need to worry, friends of Queen Imtura. Our kin shall handle in training the tribe. All of you still have a mission to do that spans across the entire realm. It is best we split our tasks and make use of the time we have.

_The group nod at Darrenad with determined smiles._

**Kite:** You’re right.

 **Tyril:** We should send a small group to the coast first, to show the inhabitants that we mean no harm to them before we dock the rest of the ships.

 **Mal:** Good idea. Wouldn’t want them to think that we’re invading them.

_A few minutes later, Kite, Mal, and Darrenad take a rowboat towards the Gold Coast to meet and possibly, negotiate with the orc inhabitants. However, as soon as they dock by the beach, they are immediately met by orcs clad in tribal outfits that resemble the clothing of Hawaiian tribes._

**Gold Coast Orc:** Halt! Who goes there?

_As the orcs point their spears towards the three, Mal turns to Darrenad with a sore expression._

**Mal:** Oh yeah. These guys are peaceful, alright. Must be a new custom to kindly treat your guests with _SPEARS RIGHT UP THEIR FACES!!_

 **Darrenad:** Hey, I only knew what they were before!

_Kite slaps his back palm against Mal’s shoulder._

**Kite:** Shush, you two! Let me do the talking.

_The elf clears his throat and turns to the orcs of the Gold Coast. Using his charisma, Kite reasons with them._

**Kite:** My apologies. We do not mean to tread in your home nor cause any harm to any of you. We were just transporting refugees after we nearly escaped the one who destroyed their homes.

_The leader of the orc warriors raise his fist, signalling his subordinates to lower their spears._

**Gold Coast Orc:** Who are you? What are your intentions?

 **Kite:** My name is Kite. This is Mal and Darrenad. The orcish city of Flotilla was just attacked and sunk by a Lieutenant of the Empire of Ash, Vulcanis Rukda. Thanks to the efforts of their late queen Ventra, we managed to evacuate the citizens and lead them away from the clutches of Vulcanis.

_The orc leader raises his eyebrow at the mention of Vulcanis’s name._

**Gold Coast Orc:** I see. So, it’s no mere coincidence that we saw the beams of light that signal the liberation of the Lieutenants. Where is the current monarch?

_Kite’s face falls upon hearing that question but returns to a stoic expression._

**Kite:** She is currently lost at sea after trying to buy us time to escape. The fleet is currently under the command of Captain Darrenad.

_The orc leader turns to Darrenad._

**Gold Coast Orc:** I see. You have the permission to dock your ships, captain. We will do our best to provide the needs your citizens need. However, you must pay your debt by building your own homes and farming your own resources.

_Darrenad nods._

**Darrenad:** Understood. We will do our best.

_The orc leader then turns to his subordinates._

**Gold Coast Orc:** Inform our chieftain of the news, and prepare a feast for our guests.

 **Subordinates:** Yes, sir!

_The Gold Coast orcs get to work, leaving Kite, Mal and Darrenad to return to the fleet and dock the ships._

**Mal:** Smooth talk, kit.

 **Kite:** Thanks.

_Hours later, the citizens of Flotilla settle in. Their soldiers meet with the tribesmen of the Gold Coast to gather wood in order to build houses. After that, a feast is held to feed their starving bellies, especially after a near-death experience. During the feast, Kite, his friends and Darredan meet with the tribe’s chieftain, Grunbak Razdul._

**Grunbak:** Greetings, my name is Grunbak Razdul. I am deeply sorry for the lost of Flotilla and queen Ventra.

 **Darredan:** Thank you, chieftain Grunbak. And thank you, as well, for helping my people after losing everything they have.

_Grunbak shakes his head._

**Grunbak:** It’s the least I can do. Our kind had suffered once under Vulcanis’s actions. I do not intend for it to happen again.

 **Tyril:** Is that why your tribe has abandoned your pacifistic beliefs.

_The chieftain nods._

**Grunbak:** If one seeks peace, they must be prepared for war. We knew that the Empire will return, even after the efforts of our ancestors. We had to prepare for the worst and fight with those willing to stand against the “Fateseeker” and his soldiers.

 **Kade:** Speaking of preparations, our party is currently in search of the dwarves that once inhabited the ancient city of Zaradun. We are wondering if you could guide us to the city, or at least, point us to where it is.

 **Grunbak:** Worry not, young lad. We shall prepare you a carriage tomorrow for your journey.

_The group smiles._

**Nia:** Thank you for your hospitality, chieftain.

 **Grunbak:** I do what I must in order to preserve this realm and those willing to protect it.

 **Tyril:** We will not let you down.

_After their discussion with the chieftain, the group join the orcs in the feast and let loose, but behind their joy is overwhelming sorrow after the events of the past few days._

_The next day follows and the group prepares for the journey ahead. Kite exits his hut with his knapsack and gear with Nia behind him, still worried about him after his collapse._

**Nia:** How are you feeling?

_The elf smiles at her._

**Kite:** I am feeling better. Thank you.

_He gives his beloved a reassuring kiss on her lips before they join their friends at the carriage that Grunbak prepared for them. As they take their seats, they are greeted by the chieftain and Darrenad._

**Grunbak:** The carriage driver can only bring you as far as the border between the palm forest and the Zaradun Wastelands. Once there, walk east. You’ll find the ruins of the ancient city after a few minutes.

 **Darrenad:** I pray for the best in your travels.

_The group nods and waves at the two orcs before the carriage driver signals his horses to move the carriage._

_At the clearing of the forest of palm trees, the carriage halts to a stop before the driver turns to the group._

**Carriage Driver:** We are here.

_The group step off the carriage and nod at the driver._

**Kite:** Thank you.

_The carriage driver nods back before returning to the Gold Coast. Kite and his friends turn to the vast and barren land as they begin to trek east, towards the supposed location of Zaradun City._

**Kade:** How will we know if we’ve reached it?

 **Tyril:** The dwarves were an ancient race that had been here since the beginning so if you start to see old-looking structures, you know we’re close.

_Mal rushes ahead, surprising everyone._

**Mal:** Come on. We’re almost there. It’s over that sand dune.

_His friends try to catch up, confused._

**Nia:** Mal, wait!

 **Kite:** Have you been here before?

_The rogue reluctantly nods and hesitates to tell them about his previous travels, but he still does so._

**Mal:** Two years ago, before I retired from the Thieves Guild, we’ve heard about a treasure buried deep within the ancient city. The guildmaster sent an exploration group to look for this treasure, and I was a part of that group. However, what we found was an underground dungeon and learned that it has kept something big… something dangerous…

_Shivers travel across his friends’ spines._

**Kade:** Was it one of the Lieutenants?

 **Mal:** Yes. We knew that the hard way…

_Mal’s pace begins to slow._

**Mal:** …The dungeon began to crumble… as if that something knew we were there… I was… the only survivor.

_He paused in his tracks and his friends follow as silence fills the atmosphere. Tyril approaches Mal, placing a hand on the rogue’s shoulder._

**Tyril:** It wasn’t your fault, Volari. All of you couldn’t have known.

_Mal looks at Tyril, slowly overcoming his grief._

**Mal:** I retired from the Guild after that, and went on with my life, solo, carrying the guilt of being the only survivor.

_He then shakes his head and smacks both of his cheeks._

**Mal:** Okay, that’s enough about my past! Let’s go find these dwarves and stick a dagger right up that Empire’s asses, so my fellow thieves’ deaths weren’t in vain!

_His friends chuckle and nod before they continue on their journey. Eventually, they reach the city ruins._

**Kade:** Damn, what a mess.

 **Threep:** It was said that the Lieutenant of Greed was the cause of Zaradun City’s destruction. She was a materialistic who wanted nothing more but to create the ultimate machine by stealing anything she can get her hands on and weave it onto her creation.

 **Kite:** “Machine”?

 **Loola:** With their vast knowledge in magic, the dwarves were also pioneers when it comes to technology. They were able to create contraptions, such as artillery far greater than our cannons today.

 **Nia:** How come we do not see that technology today?

 **Threep:** It was all stolen by the Lieutenant of Greed and the blueprints were lost after the demise of Zaradun City. Many dwarves died in order to keep her sealed away while she lashed out, in an attempt to break free.

_While the group listens to Threep, Mal spots movement from behind a demolished building and quickly unsheathes a dagger._

**Mal:** Someone’s here!

_He hurls the dagger towards the area where he spotted the movement, but another dagger is thrown from that direction. The two daggers clash before falling to the sand. Kite unsheathes his bow and readies an arrow._

**Kite:** Who goes there?!

_The others follow him, readying themselves for what’s to come._

**Voice:** Glad you’re still honing your skills, Volari.

_Mal’s eyes widen as he recognizes the voice._

**Mal:** No way. I thought you’re dead!

_The source of the voice steps into view, revealing a man with one leg and crutches._

**Mal:** Dolion?! How are you alive?!

_Dolion scoffs._

**Dolion:** Ha! You think an old crumbling dungeon can take out ol’ me?

_Another figure steps out behind Dolion._

**Young Man:** Mister Volari!

_Mal recognizes the young man as his junior thief that he failed to catch during the dungeon incident._

**Mal:** Evan, you too…?

_Evan smiles before he and Dolion approaches Mal and the group._

**Nia:** Mal, who are these people?

_Dolion bows like a gentleman._

**Dolion:** Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Dolion Selim, Mal’s mentor and the most talented man in the Thieves Guild.

_Dolion looks at his missing leg and chuckles._

**Dolion:** Well… was. I am also Mal’s partner back in the day.

_Evan steps forward, nervously._

**Evan:** Hello. I am Evan Rufus. I’m still a rookie in the Guild.

_Mal approaches the young man and places a hand on his shoulder before turning to Kite._

**Mal:** New kit, this is old kit.

_Kite gives the rogue a sore expression._

**Kite:** I know wolves who can give better nicknames than you.

 **Mal:** Hey!

_Dolion clears his throat._

**Dolion:** So, Volari. Mind introducing us to these recruits?

 **Kade:** “Recruits”?

 **Dolion:** Oh, are you not part of the Thieves Guild?

 **Tyril:** Don’t you dare compare me to the likes of you!

_Mal rubs the back of his head before turning to Dolion._

**Mal:** Truth is, Dolion… I retired from the Guild after seeing you guys… “die” …

 **Dolion:** Oh… I see. I understand. You couldn’t live with the guilt.

_Dolion slowly makes his way to Mal and gives him a reassuring embrace._

**Dolion:** It must be hard for you…

_Mal returns the embrace and clutches Dolion before breaking down into tears._

**Mal:** You have no idea!

_While Mal cries in his former mentor’s arms, his friends join them to comfort him._

**Evan:** We’re the only ones alive too, Mister Volari. You’re not the only one who carries that same guilt.

_Eventually, everyone pulls away from each other. Mal composes himself and wipes his tears._

**Mal:** I’m just glad that I’m not alone in this and that you two are still alive…

_Dolion smiles and ruffles his apprentice’s hair._

**Dolion:** Come on. No more tears.

_Mal sniffs and nods before clearing his throat._

**Dolion:** What are you lot doing here anyway?

 **Kite:** We’re in search of any surviving dwarves that once lived in these ruins.

 **Dolion:** Well, tough luck for you, buddy. We’ve been doing that for the past two years in order to escape this barren wasteland and go back to Morella. We tried to get help from those Gold Coast orcs but they’re too territorial.

 **Tyril:** I doubt it. They’re quite hospitable, actually. Maybe, seeing that you two are thieves, they wanted to keep you away from their belongings.

_Dolion leans over to Mal._

**Dolion:** Who is this sassy, lost elf?

 **Mal:** Don’t worry about him. You’ll get used to his sass.

_Mal and Dolion chuckle._

**Tyril:** I heard that!

_Dolion then clears his throat._

**Dolion:** As I was saying, we’ve been living in an oasis located just north of here for the past two years while still trying to figure out how to get out of here. Rumors back in the day mention how there are still existing dwarves hiding in these lands, and with their technology, they might’ve developed something for transportation.

 **Kade:** Well, our reasons for seeking the dwarves are to learn about the Empire of Ash.

 **Dolion:** Empire of what now?

 **Mal:** Empire of Ash. Let’s just say that one of them is the reason only the three of us survived the dungeon.

 **Threep:** And they’re now here to unleash havoc upon the realm.

 **Evan:** AAH! Talking flying cat!

_Evan readies a knife while Dolion stops him._

**Dolion:** Easy, rookie.

 **Threep:** Rude!

 **Loola:** We nespers have been missing for centuries, Threep. Calm yourself.

_Evan gulps and sheathes his weapon._

**Kite:** Sorry about that. We were surprised too to learn that nespers aren’t extinct after all. Anyways, where were we?

_Dolion deliberates after hearing the information given to him._

**Dolion:** Well, with a search group this large, I think we can cover more ground and be able to find the dwarves more easily. Let’s regroup at the oasis.

 **Mal:** Gotcha.

_The group begins to move, following Dolion and Evan as they lead the way towards the oasis. A thought comes into Kite’s mind._

**Kite:** By the way, Dolion.

 **Dolion:** What is it?

 **Kite:** Did you happen to see a beam of light somewhere in this wasteland?

 **Dolion:** Ah, that thing. Yes, I did.

 **Kade:** Did you see something or someone big coming from it and heading north?

_The master thief shrugs._

**Dolion:** Don’t think so. If you say it’s big, I would’ve told you about it earlier.

 **Kade:** I see.

_Soon, the oasis can be seen from afar and the group begins to pick up the pace._

**Dolion:** Hey, slow down. Disabled man he—

_Suddenly, the earth begins to rumble, causing everyone to stop in their tracks._

**Nia:** Wha… what’s going on?!

_Evan and Mal help Dolion up so he doesn’t stumble._

**Mal:** We got you.

 **Tyril:** This is no ordinary earthquake…

 **Kade:** Look over there!

_Kade points to smoke coming from the other side of a sand dune. Kite runs up to it._

**Nia:** Kite, wait!

_Nia chases after her beloved while the others look at Mal._

**Mal:** Go! I’ll look after Dolion.

_Kade and Tyril nods before running after Kite and Nia. Threep and Loola fly behind them. Upon reaching the peak of the dune, Kite freezes in place and stares in utter shock._

**Kite:** No way…

 **Nia:** Kite, wait!

_Nia and the others catch up to him and eventually stare in awe at what he’s seeing._

**Kade:** That’s…

 **Tyril:** What kind of monster is that abomination…?

 **Threep:** That is no monster… That is a machine, built by one of the Lieutenants…

_Paralyzed in fear, the group watches a giant and rusty machine walk across the wasteland. The contraption is held together by golden weaves so it doesn’t fall apart, and it seems to resemble some sort of quadrupedal animal. It even has cannons and large spears attached to it._

_Mal, Evan and Dolion eventually catch up to the group._

**Mal:** Hey, what did you se—

_The rogue pauses his sentence midway and appallingly stares at the large mechanism._

**Mal:** It’s…

 **Dolion:** The very thing that killed our comrades.

_Evan spots a figure standing atop the head of the mechanical beast._

**Evan:** Look over there! Who is that?

_The group turns their attention to the figure._

**Tyril:** Is that…?

 **Kade:** No way…

_Without saying a word, Kite hurriedly unsheathes the Bow of Gal’dariel and draws an arrow. He channels the power of the Light from his drawing hand, coating the arrow with Light energy._

**Kite:** Take this, Laundsellyn! _Light Magic: Beacon of Hope!!_

_The arrow burns bright, almost blinding everyone around Kite, before he lets it loose. The Light arrow flies across the air, making its way towards the figure, who Kite believes to be Sir Laundsellyn._

_Meanwhile, standing atop the head of the machine, Laundsellyn looks towards the northern horizon._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Once all the Lieutenants gather, the “Fateseeker” shall be unleashed.

_He then spots a something bright coming towards him from the left. Unfazed, he simply tilted his head behind before the Light arrow zooms past him._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Tch, it’s _them._

_Seeing his arrow miss, Kite grits his teeth and turns to his friends._

**Kite:** You guys stop that machine. I’ll draw Laundsellyn’s attention.

 **Nia:** But, Kite…

 **Kade:** You’re no match for him.

_Kite sheathes his bow and unsheathes the Blade of Sol and the Shield of Castiel._

**Kite:** I’ll be fine.

_Mal sighs and lends Dolion to Evan._

**Mal:** Watch over him for me.

 **Evan:** Y-Yes, Mister Volari.

_As Evan and Dolion walk down the sand dune, away from danger, Mal stands beside Kite._

**Mal:** I’ll join you.

 **Kite:** Huh?

 **Mal:** We don’t want you losing yourself to anger and doing something stupid, kit.

_Kite falls silent for a while and nods._

**Kite:** Right, sorry.

_Nia plants a kiss on Kite’s cheek before she runs with Kade, Tyril and Loola towards the machine. Kite, Mal and Threep stay to face Laundsellyn._

**Threep:** I know Lucius more than anyone else. I shall prove myself useful in this encounter.

 **Kite:** Thank you, Threep.

_The three ready themselves as Laundsellyn floats towards them with the Blade of Shadow hovering beside him._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Ready for round two?

_While Kite, Mal and Threep face off against Laundsellyn, their friends chase the slow-walking mechanical beast._

**Kade:** So, how do we take down something _this_ big?

 **Tyril:** You see those weaves keeping it together?

 **Nia:** So, we just need to cut them and the whole machine falls apart?

 **Loola:** We need to immobilize it in order to do that.

_Kade points to the machine’s feet._

**Kade:** I think you and Tyril could use Ice Magic in order to freeze them.

 **Tyril:** A plausible theory. Let’s give it a shot!

 **Loola:** We might need to keep casting our magic. The heat in this wasteland might melt the ice.

 **Nia:** I’ll handle the weaves then.

_Tyril hands his blade to Kade and coats it with Fire Magic._

**Tyril:** Here, Kade. I entrust you with the weaves too.

 **Kade:** Huh? But… I’ve never been in a fight before.

 **Tyril:** It’s okay. You just need to swing the sword at where you’re aiming. A blade of flames will just fly towards your designated target.

_Kade nods._

**Kade:** Okay, I’ll do my best.

_Tyril grins at Kade before rushing forward with Loola. The two begin to conjure their Ice Magic spells before hurling it towards the machine’s feet. Tyril fires a continuous beam of Ice Magic to freeze the hind feet while Loola hurls large icicles to nail the front feet on the sand. This momentarily stops the contraption in place._

**Loola:** Now!

_At Loola’s signal, Nia and Kade dashes from behind her and Tyril. Nia sends blades of Light towards the weaves while Kade does the same by swinging Tyril’s sword, sending blades of Fire, but their efforts were futile. After contact with the blades of magical energy, the weaves remain intact, shocking everyone._

**Tyril:** Damn it!

 **Kade:** We have to keep trying!

 **Nia:** I can’t cast Light Magic as much as I could.

 **Loola:** Nia, save your strength. Kade, destroy as much as you can.

_While Nia retreats, Kade tirelessly swings Tyril’s sword, sending more and more blades of Fire, but it has still proven to be useless against the magical weaves keeping the machine together. Suddenly, a voice from within the machine speaks._

**Female Voice:** _Oh, my. If you sweeties want to see me so badly, you could’ve just asked so._

_Tyril senses incoming danger thanks to his elven senses. He turns to Kade and Loola._

**Tyril:** Get back! It’s gonna collapse!

_He, Kade and Loola immediately join Nia as the weaves come loose, disassembling the machine and leaving only a golden cocoon._

**Kade:** Did we do it?

 **Loola:** I do not think so. I heard someone spoke and the mechanism collapsed on its own.

_The cocoon then starts to come loose and upon opening, a woman steps out. She has a short stature and is clad in ancient dwarven armor while her veins glow gold across her body._

**Nia:** Is that… a dwarf…?

_Tyril grits his teeth._

**Tyril:** This is terrific. One of the lieutenants just so happens to be the same race as the people we’re looking for.

_The female dwarf turns to the group and flaunts herself._

**Female Dwarf:** Greetings, realm-dwellers. I am Athala Neset, dwarf of marvelous beauty and talent.

_Tyril glances at Kade and nods at him, wordlessly telling him to hand back the elf’s sword._

**Athala:** As much as I love to stay here and torture all of you, I have a mission to do, so farewell!

_Athala spreads her arms and opens her hands as golden threads come out from each tip of her fingers. As soon as Tyril gets his sword back, he immediately rushes towards the dwarf while imbuing flames on his blade._

**Tyril:** _DIE!!_

_The mage swings his sword at Athala, but she reacts just in time. She effortlessly swings her arm perpendicular to the incoming blade, whipping the weaves connected to her fingers._

**Tyril:** Your threads won’t hold against my blade, demon!

_However, upon contact, Athala’s weaves easily slice the blade of Tyril’s sword into pieces, surprising everyone. Seeing the threads coming towards him, Tyril quickly leaps back. He stares at his broken sword, with only its hilt left in his grasp._

**Tyril:** How… how strong are those weaves…?

_He and his friends look back at Athala, who is sealing herself inside a golden cocoon._

**Athala:** How cute.

_As soon as the cocoon closes, threads shoot out from it and begin to reassemble the machine. Unable to defeat another lieutenant, Tyril runs back to Kite._

**Kade:** Tyril!

 **Tyril:** It’s no use! We cannot defeat her, just like Vulcanis. The least we can do right now is to assist Kite and Mal!

_Hesitant, the rest agreed and follow him._

**Nia:** Hope we’re not too late.

 **Loola:** Let’s focus on making sure we don’t lose anyone again.

_But it’s too late for that. As soon as they return to the sand dune where they left Kite, Mal and Threep, they’re faces fall in despair. Kite is collapsed on the sand, with three arrows plunged onto his body, one on his right shoulder and two on his knees. Threep is on his chest, trying to resuscitate him._

**Threep:** Kite, wake up! Come on, don’t die on me!

_Meanwhile, Mal is still standing, covered in wounds while trying to put a single scratch on Laundsellyn who easily evades his attacks._

**Mal:** Why! Won’t! You! Just! Die!

_Kade and Nia rush to Kite to aid him while Tyril and Loola join Mal. Laundsellyn notices the elf and the nesper, and quickly sends a wave of Shadow Magic at them, knocking them back and sending them rolling down the sand dune._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** No interruptions, please.

_While the shadow knight is distracted, Mal takes this opportunity to leap onto him, raising his dagger before attempting to plunge it onto Laundsellyn’s head. However…_

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Too slow.

_Laundsellyn catches Mal by gripping his neck with one hand and grabbing the dagger’s blade with the other. Unfazed by his bleeding hand, the shadow knight sighs and looks disappointed at Mal._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** You never learn to give up, do you?

_Laundsellyn tightens his grip on both Mal and his dagger, before tossing the dagger away. Mal struggles to breathe and get away from the shadow knight’s hold. The rogue smirks and throws one last insult before his possible death._

**Mal:** You know… Laundry boy… I’ve met contessas… who can choke me… better than you can…

_Laundsellyn glares at Mal for that comment but pretends to keep his composure._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** A fool like you talks a lot like Pompedorfin. Maybe I should silence you the same way I did to him centuries ago.

 **Mal:** What… do you mean…?

_Mal suddenly realizes what Laundsellyn was talking about. He remembers how he and his friend found Threep in the first place._

**Mal:** You… don’t… mean…

_Laundsellyn smirks as he casts some sort of magic at Mal. While Nia is healing Kite, Kade notices what the shadow knight is doing to his friend._

**Kade:** Mal! NO!!

_The bard rushes forward but is pushed back by Laundsellyn’s shadow pulse._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** I said, “No interruptions”!

_Mal keeps trying to break free from Laundsellyn’s grasp but it was all for naught, as seconds later, the shadow knight contains him in a crystal similar to the one Threep was contained in at the start of the group’s journey. Every single one of Mal’s friends witnesses this._

**Tyril:** Volari!!

_Tyril hurls a ball of Cleansing Fire at Laundsellyn, but the latter quickly dodges it by flying to the air. The shadow knight scoffs before tossing the crystal containing Mal far away, where no one would ever retrieve him._

_Mal has left the party._

**Tyril:** You will pay for that!

_Tyril keeps throwing balls of Cleansing Fire at Laundsellyn while Loola fires icicles at him, but the shadow knight easily evades them all._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** This is boring me.

_No longer interested in fighting, Laundsellyn zooms towards Athala’s machine, which has begun to move once more towards Morella. Tyril attempts to give chase, but doesn’t seeing as how his friends, especially Kite, need him now. He and Loola rush to Kite’s aid, joining Nia in healing him._

**Tyril:** I’m sorry… I couldn’t save Mal…

 **Nia:** It’s not your fault, Tyril… There’s really nothing we could’ve done…

_The group laments over another loss as a sandstorm slowly begins to pick up._

**Kade:** Where do we go now?

 **Threep:** Where are Dolion and Evan? They know where the oasis is.

 **Loola:** I can’t see a damn thing in this sandstorm!

_The group looks around and yells for Dolion and Evan’s names, but is unable to find them._

_Meanwhile, in the oasis that the two thieves mentioned, Dolion sits inside a tent. Evan enters while holding something in his hand._

**Dolion:** Did you find them?

 **Evan:** No, sir…

 **Dolion:** They should be here soon. I’ve told Mal the exact directions of this place.

_Evan then reveals what he is holding to Dolion._

**Evan:** I did find this, however.

 **Dolion:** A crystal?


	5. Beast of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The History of the Light and Shadow Realms shall be unveiled.

_Trapped inside the harsh sandstorm plaguing the Zaradun Wasteland, the party struggles to seek refuge. Still unconscious from the fight against Laundsellyn, Kite is being carried on Tyril’s back while Kade and the nespers are in front of him, and Nia is at front, leading the party and conjuring an Orb of Light to prevent anyone from going astray._

**Threep:** It is futile! We have been trekking for almost an hour.

 **Kade:** Can’t we like… use magic to blow this storm away?

 **Tyril:** I’m afraid not. This sandstorm seems to big to be easily subsided.

_Nia stops and looks down._

**Nia:** Wait! Look.

_Everyone else follows her glance._

**Loola:** Red sand?

 **Threep:** Ah, of course! The Red Desert, home of the molepeople.

 **Nia:** Come on. Let’s keep moving. We might find their underground hideout and seek refuge there.

_The party continues forward as they leave the Zaradun Wasteland and enter the Red Desert._

**Tyril:** I’ve read that the race of molepeople are mostly peaceful but tend to be aggressive when their home is threatened.

 **Kade:** So, we just have to make sure that we mean to harm to the–

_But before Kade could finish his sentence, he suddenly sinks under the sand. Threep and Loola, who were resting on his shoulder fall to the ground._

**Tyril:** Kade!

 **Nia:** What happened?!

 **Threep:** They just… sank…

 **Loola:** Are we on quicksand?!

_What remains of the party quickly scrambles while still making sure that they stick together but…_

**Nia:** _AAAAAAAHHH!!_

_Nia is plunged beneath the sand instantly after taking another step, frightening the others._

**Tyril:** Curses! Threep, Loola, get into the air! Get out of he–

_Unfortunately, Tyril is unable to finish his exclamation as he is also pulled down, along with Kite, leaving only the nespers. Due to the strong winds of the sandstorm, should the nespers attempt to fly, they will be blown away. Threep turns to Loola._

**Threep:** Loola… Should we ever meet our demise here, I want you to kn _EEEOOOOWW!!!_

_Threep is interrupted and sinks with the others, shocking Loola._

**Loola:** Threep!

_Soon, Loola joins him._

_Minutes later, Tyril wakes up, laid in bed. He quickly opens his eyes and jumps out, instinctively ready for combat. He looks around and realizes he’s in some sort of cave beneath the sand, however, he notices that there are tables, chairs and medicine scattered around, almost as if someone’s been living inside the cave for so long. He moves to the door and opens it slightly to peek at what’s outside. What he saw is a large underground city, filled houses made of sandstone and metallic ore. He also saw dwarves and molepeople all around the city._

**Tyril:** This is…

 **Voice:** Ah, you’re awake.

_Tyril quickly closes the door and turns around in a fighting stance before meeting face to face with a dwarf._

**Dwarf Healer:** Easy, easy. I’m just a medic.

_The mage lowers his guard._

**Tyril:** Where am I? Why did you abduct me and my companions?

_The dwarf takes a sit and clears his throat._

**Dwarf Healer:** You’re in the underground city of the Red Desert. After the collapse of the Dwarven civilization of Zaradun, the dwarves who survived met with the molepeople and have coexisted with them for centuries. While we’ve hidden ourselves away from every other race in Morella and have deemed ourselves “extinct”, we are actually preparing for the return of the Empire of Ash and assist the Chosen Hero of Chaos in their journey to stop the Empire.

 **Tyril:** “Chosen Hero of Chaos”?

_Tyril turns to Kite, who is sleeping soundly._

**Tyril:** You mean Kite?

_The dwarf nods._

**Dwarf Healer:** Indeed. Your friend, Kite, is in fact a descendant of House Nightbloom, whose first lord was the one who united every race in this realm in order to drive back the Empire and seal most of them within the Shadow Realm.

 **Tyril:** I’ve never heard of House Nightbloom, nor have seen their history from the archives of Undermount.

 **Dwarf Healer:** That is because Lucius, their traitorous child and who you may know as Sir Laundsellyn, destroyed any evidence of the House’s existence and made sure that he is the only surviving member of his House. However, seeing as how your friend is another survivor means that there is still hope.

_Tyril’s friends begin to groan and wake from their slumber, prompting the dwarf to stand up and head for the door._

**Tyril:** Where are you going?

 **Dwarf Healer:** Informing the Dwarven King that you are all well and awake.

_As the dwarf leaves the clinic, Tyril approaches his friends._

**Tyril:** Are you all well?

 **Kade:** Mmm… what time is it…?

 **Nia:** Where are we…?

 **Threep:** Have we joined the Gods in the Heavens?

 **Loola:** I do not think so. The Home of the Gods seem… sandy.

_While the others wake up slowly, Kite abruptly opens his eyes before jumping out of bed and looking around angrily._

**Kite:** Laundsellyn! Where is he?!

_His friends look at him with concern._

**Threep:** I am having déjà vu right now.

_Nia comes to Kite’s aid and holds his hand._

**Nia:** Kite, it’s okay. He’s gone. We’re all safe.

_The elf gets a hold of himself and gently clutches his beloved’s hand._

**Kite:** I’m sorry. I just…

_Kite looks at his free hand, recalling the time where he tried to cast Shadow Magic. He fears that he might be letting his anger and inner darkness control him._

**Kite:** …I’ll be okay.

_He gives Nia a reluctant but reassuring smile before she smiles back at him. Kade walks up to Kite and lightly punches his chest while Tyril approaches him from behind and puts a hand on his shoulder._

**Kade:** We’re here for you, Kite.

 **Tyril:** At least… most of us are…

_The party’s expression falls into despair as Kite notices that Mal is nowhere to be seen._

**Kite:** What happened to Mal?

_His friends remain silent until Loola speaks up._

**Loola:** He was… crystallized by Laundsellyn, the same way he did to Threep centuries ago…

_Kite tries his best to contain his rage and just nods._

**Kite:** I did my best to protect him. I tried to fire three more Light arrows towards Laundsellyn, but he used the Blade of Shadows to create a portal in front of him then another one behind Mal, in order to change the trajectory of the arrows. I reacted just in time to take the blow of the arrows for him, but my strength faded when I let myself get impaled. I only prolonged his fate, not prevent it…

_The elf looks down, almost about to tear up, before his friends give him a comforting embrace._

**Nia:** You’re not the only one that failed, Kite… We all did…

 **Voice:** Failure is all part of the learning process. We, dwarves, know that more than anyone.

_The party turns to the door to see a dwarf, clad in royal garments while accompanied by molepeople knights._

**Dwarf Royalty:** Greetings, travelers. I am Brynjar Flintheart, King of the surviving Dwarves of Zaradun.

_The party compose themselves before kneeling and bowing in front of the King._

**Kite:** Your Majesty, we humbly apologize for possibly entering your territory without permission, but we have a rea—

 **King Brynjar:** There’s no need for you to explain, son of House Nightbloom. We know why you are here.

_Kite looks up, surprised._

**Kite:** Really?

_Brynjar nods._

**King Brynjar:** You are here to know more about the Empire of Ash and how to defeat them.

 **Kite:** But how…?

_Brynjar motions the party to stand and they do so._

**King Brynjar:** Follow me. I shall explain on the way.

_The Dwarven King heads out of the clinic while the party walks with him from behind, confused._

**King Brynjar:** It all began since the birth of the six Old Gods, who each govern one of the six main aspects of Magic and one of the fundamentals of life; Shagara, the Goddess of the Light and Hope; Magalus, the God of the Shadows and Courage; Shanron, the God of the Earth and Bonds; Theos, the God of Fire and Purity; Kushaora, the God of the Wind and Wisdom; and Namia, the Goddess of Water and Tranquility.

 **Tyril:** I did not know that Magalus was also the God of the Shadows. All records mentioned that he is only the God of Courage, which sometimes inspires warriors to set aside their fears and face any challenge.

 **King Brynjar:** History was rewritten in a way, so that Magalus will not be despised by the dwellers of the Realm. Magalus was never a God of evil and Shadow Magic were never meant to be viewed as an evil aspect of magic just because it is powered by negative emotions. Shadow Magic powered by hatred and malice will never be as powerful as pure Shadow Magic, powered by the will and courage of an individual. However, because of hubris, most notably, the hubris of the Shadow Court, one’s own selfish ambitions caused the misuse of Shadow Magic and its tainted reputation of only being used when one has evil intentions.

 **Kite:** So, what you’re saying is that the Shadow Realm was not originally a place filled with corruption?

_Brynjar nods._

**King Brynjar:** There once was a time where there were no barriers between the Light and Shadow Realm. Their inhabitants used to coexist. While dwellers of the Light Realm, known as Humanoids, are vessels containing the essence of Magic, the dwellers of the Shadow Realm, known as Draconians, are creatures completely made of Magic.

 **Nia:** What caused the separation between the two Realms?

 **King Brynjar:** The predecessor of the “Fateseeker”.

 **Threep:** What? You mean there was a being who came before the “Fateseeker” and had the same intentions?

 **King Brynjar:** He was known as Moirae Boreas, a Draconian who possessed ludicrous magical power and despised Humanoids, believing that they should not inhabit the Light Realm. He sought to claim the Light Realm for himself but with the joined forces of the Old Gods, the Humanoids and the Draconians who did not follow Moirae’s ideals, he was defeated.

 **Loola:** But that was not the end of it, wasn’t it?

_Brynjar shakes his head._

**King Brynjar:** Magic cannot be created nor destroyed. Even if you destroy the body, the essence of Magic remains and shall take another form. Since Moirae was a Draconian, a being made completely out of Magic, his essence remained. But just before his body disappeared, he vowed to return and he did, in the form of the “Fateseeker”.

 **Kade:** So, what we’re up against is no ordinary monster… it’s actually history?

 **King Brynjar:** Precisely.

_The party falls silent._

**Kite:** This is… a lot to take in.

_The Dwarven King and the party enter the underground castle._

**King Brynjar:** It is, but we have not yet reached the story of the Empire.

_Brynjar clears his throat as he and the party reach the throne room. He takes a seat on his throne and continues._

**King Brynjar:** The “Fateseeker” wasn’t always the monster you thought him to be. He was once an elf, a poweful one too. Centuries before the rise of the Shadow Court, he led a conquest which would later lay the foundation of the Elven Empire.

 **Threep:** The rumors were true then. The Empire of Ash was just the Elven Empire in its earlier days.

 **King Brynjar:** Not quite. One night after the establishment of the Elven Empire, the “Fateseeker” was somehow transported to the Shadow Realm, where he merged with the essence of Moirae. The Draconians who were tasked to guard the dungeon containing Moirae’s essence were caught off guard and were later slaughtered by the “Fateseeker”, who now possessed Moirae’s power.

 **Loola:** So… Moirae’s return was inevitable…

 **King Brynjar:** Unfortunately, yes. He later took the essences remained from the destroyed bodies of the Draconians and used it for his experiments.

 **Kade:** This can’t be good…

 **King Brynjar:** Indeed, it isn’t. Being an entity with merged Draconian and Humanoid essences, the “Fateseeker” theorized that if he could merge the Draconian essences he collected with the life essence of his subjects, he could create an unstoppable army and expand the rule of the Elven Empire.

 **Nia:** Were the… experiments successful…?

_Brynjar nods._

**Brynjar:** His experiments led to the creation of his Lieutenants of Sin and his army. Some of his soldiers followed his ideals, yet the rest were slaves to him, forced to do his bidding.

 **Tyril:** Like Farin’s brother…

_The party turns to Tyril._

**Kite:** What do you mean, Tyril?

_The mage turns to his friends, recalling his dream back in Whitetower._

**Tyril:** I haven’t told you what I saw in my dream.

 **Nia:** Does it have something to do with Lady Farin?

_Tyril nods._

**Tyril:** One of the Lieutenants… the leader of the Vhampyrs… the Beast of Cragheart… was Farin’s own brother, turned into a monster…

_The news horrifies Tyril’s friends._

**Kite:** So, we’re not just up against an entire army of ruthless monsters… but also, innocent people, turned into killer beasts?

_Kite grits his teeth and clenches his fists. He turns to Brynjar._

**Kite:** How was the Empire defeated in the first place?

_Brynjar worries for Kite but reluctantly answers._

**King Brynjar:** After the “Fateseeker” formed his army, your ancestor, the first of his House, Haldir Nightbloom, united all Humanoids of Morella and declared war against the Empire of Ash. He and his rebellion won after he sealed the Empire inside the Shadow Realm.

 **Kade:** “Haldir Nightbloom”?

 **King Brynjar:** Yes. He is the one you refer to as “the hero who controls the power of Chaos”.

_Kite calms from his rage after hearing that his ancestor was the hero of the war._

**Kite:** And he’s… my ancestor.

 **King Brynjar:** Indeed. Haldir was a humble elf, honest to a fault and willing to do what is right for the benefit of all. Prior to the war against the Empire, he was but a mere pilgrim, who travelled to the city of Zaradun, learning what he can about this Realm and about magic. At the end of his tutelage under the dwarfs, he learned about the Sacred Treasures and travelled across the Realm in order to find them.

 **Nia:** Sacred Treasures?

 **King Brynjar:** They are magical weapons forged by the ancient dwarves, as instructed by the Old Gods upon hearing Moirae’s threat of returning. Each Treasure, when awakened, contains the power of each of the Old Gods. They are the only ones capable of slaying the Lieutenants of the Empire.

 **Tyril:** Then where can we find these Sacred Treasures?

_Brynjar smiles and glances at Kite._

**King Brynjar:** You already possess one.

_Kite looks at his sheathed Blade of Sol._

**Kite:** The Blade of Sol?

 **Tyril:** But this is an heirloom to my House.

 **King Brynjar:** Yes, while it may be true that your ancestor, Farin Starfury, possessed the Blade of Sol and made it the heirloom of House Starfury, it was originally a Sacred Treasure, a gift from the Gods.

_Kite unsheathes the Blade of Sol and, along with his friends, stares at it, curious at its hidden power._

**King Brynjar:** With the limited time that Haldir had before the rise of the Empire, he was only able to find three of the Sacred Treasures, the Blade of Chaos, the Blade of Sol and the Sea King’s Cutless. He gave the Blade of Sol to Farin and the Sea King’s Cutlass to one of the Orc Tribe chieftains.

 **Kite:** Farin and Haldir knew each other?

 **King Brynjar:** After Farin and her House escaped the clutches of the “Fateseeker”, she sought help from Haldir. After the war, their Houses have always kept a close friendship.

_Kite and Tyril look at each other._

**Tyril:** That would explain why I would easily tolerate you more than the others.

_Kite chuckles._

**Kite:** That’s a funny way of saying that you liked me more easily than the rest.

_Tyril rolls his eyes before Brynjar continues his story._

**King Brynjar:** The rest of the Sacred Treasures are the Tiara of Shagara, the Crown of Magalus, the Forest Dweller’s Lute, the Talon Sash, the Sea King’s Cutlass, and of course, the Blade of Chaos. You may know it as the Blade of Light.

 **Tyril:** Wait, so the Blade of Light was originally a sword that both contain the powers of the Light and Shadows?

 **King Brynjar:** Yes. It is the only Sacred Treasure not forged by my ancestors, but instead, it was forged by Shagara and Magalus themselves. They were able to fuse the power of both Light and Shadows in order to create a blade capable of permanently erasing magic, a feat that cannot accomplished by anyone.

 **Nia:** And since the essence of Moirae present within the “Fateseeker” is made of magic, it is the only weapon capable of defeating him.

_Brynjar nods._

**King Brynjar:** However, the creation of the Blade exhausted all of the two Gods’ strengths, which led to them and the rest of the Old Gods to be one with Magic and the universe.

 **Kade:** So, we just have to somehow unlock both the Light and Shadow powers within the Blade, right? Should be easy.

 **Kite:** I doubt that it would be.

 **King Brynjar:** Kite is correct. Wielding the Blade alone requires conviction and power, but using it to its full potential requires the Spirit of the Hero.

 **Threep:** The “Spirit of the Hero”?

 **King Brynjar:** It is the ultimate power created by the Old Gods, which grants the wielder the ability to awaken and utilize the full power of the Blade of Chaos. It also allows the wielder to grant a percent of his power to his companions. The one who shall wield this must be a master of all aspects of magic and the fundamentals of life.

 **Loola:** I can see why defeating the “Fateseeker” is no easy feat.

 **King Brynjar:** Haldir was almost perfect to wield the Spirit of the Hero, but his little knowledge of Shadow Magic makes him unworthy. His descendants were no different, especially Lucius, who casted away Light magic and its importance.

_Brynjar looks at Kite._

**King Brynjar:** But you are different, Kite. You possess a gift that no other in your House had. Should you pass the test to acquire the Spirit of the Hero, then you will be able to defeat the Empire of Ash.

 **Kite:** But… I don’t even know where to start, your Majesty.

 **King Brynjar:** You can start by finding, acquiring and awakening the Sacred Treasures.

 **Nia:** Do you know where they are, your Majesty?

 **King Brynjar:** Yes. We’ve kept Haldir’s notes containing every information about each Sacred Treasure. We shall provide them to you later. For now, time is of the essence and I must prepare you for the journey ahead.

_King Brynjar stands from his throne and leads the party to the armory. While looking for new swords to use in combat, Tyril is approached by Kite, who hands him the Blade of Sol._

**Tyril:** What are you doing, Kite?

 **Kite:** Just giving you what’s rightfully yours.

 **Tyril:** I… cannot accept it. Not after I have failed to stop Athala.

_Kite shakes his head and places the Blade on Tyril’s hands._

**Kite:** Farin could have said a similar thing after she failed to save her brother from the “Fateseeker”. But Haldir saw past that and still gave her the responsibility of wielding this.

 **Tyril:** I…

 **Kite:** You are a great warrior, Tyril. I cannot defeat the Empire alone. I need everyone’s help, including yours.

_Tyril continues to hesitate but eventually accepts the Blade, equipping it on his back, where his old sword used to be._

**Tyril:** Thank you, Kite. I promise that I will not fail you once again.

_Kite smiles and gently punches his fellow elf’s shoulder._

**Kite:** I know you won’t.

 **Tyril:** Here, let me return the favor by helping you select a new sword.

 **Kite:** Of course.

_While the two look for a new blade for Kite to wield, Kade comes across a peculiar weapon._

**Kade:** What is this?

_He turns to Brynjar while pointing at the peculiar weapon._

**King Brynjar:** Ah, yes. That is a brand-new ranged weapon we have invented. Here, let me show you how it works.

_Minutes later, the party has prepared everything they need, such as weapons and supplies. Brynjar guides them to the underground city’s exit._

**King Brynjar:** From here, head east. You should be able to come across an abandon port. Just yell the words, “Glory to Zaradun” and my subjects stationed there should be able to help you return to Morella. Once you reach south of Riverbend, head northeast. Most of Morella is dangerous now, so it’s best to go around it to reach what’s north of Morella.

 **Kade:** What can we find there, your Majesty?

 **King Brynjar:** The Vishanti Mountains, the home of the wooly men. I’ve heard rumors about a powerful weapon sleeping beneath those mountains, which could be proven useful in your journey.

 **Kite:** Is it a Sacred Treasure?

 **King Brynjar:** Not exactly, but when reforged with the proper materials, it can be.

 **Kite:** Understood, your Majesty.

 **Tyril:** We won’t let you down.

_Before seeing the party off, Brynjar hands Nia a book._

**King Brynjar:** This book contains everything Haldir knows about the Sacred Treasures; what they are, where they are located and how to awaken their power.

 **Nia:** Thank you, your Majesty.

_As Nia takes the book, Brynjar steps back and takes one last look at the party._

**King Brynjar:** Gods’ blessing upon you, heroes of Morella. Once you have gathered the Sacred Treasures and awakened them from their slumber, we, dwarves, shall join you in the war against the “Fateseeker”.

_The party bows at Brynjar one last time before they depart._

_Upon leaving the underground city, the party followed Brynjar’s instructions precisely, eventually leading them near Necropolis a day later. They set up a camp inside the forest south of the cursed city. Tyril looks north, towards the home of the Vhampyrs._

**Tyril:** Do you think they’re still in there?

_His friends join him in staring at Necropolis._

**Kade:** I don’t think so. It’s been three days since Laundsellyn broke the Lieutenants from their prisons.

 **Tyril:** It’s just that the atmosphere feels…

 **Kite:** Unsettling? Yeah, I sense it too.

_While remaining cautious about what might come from the darkness, the group continues on with their dinner._

**Nia:** So, the vhampyrs are just elves cursed with Draconian power which either gives them the ability to do Blood Magic or turn them into blood-sucking beasts? And they are under the influence of the “Fateseeker”?

_Kite nods while holding Haldir’s journal._

**Kite:** That’s what Haldir believed.

 **Tyril:** The evidence is that Lady Farin’s brother was one of those elves that were cursed. From what I recall from my dream, his name was Vladus Starfury.

 **Kade:** And since he’s under the control of the “Fateseeker”, maybe we can break him from his brainwashing?

 **Threep:** That won’t be an easy task.

 **Loola:** Especially when he is a powerful Lieutenant and the commander of the Vhampyrs.

 **Tyril:** We have to at least try. He did not deserve this!

 **Kite:** If it’s worth a shot, if we do break him and the other Vhampyrs out of the control of the “Fateseeker”, they could aid us in the war against the Empire before we can finally set them free from suffering.

 **Tyril:** That… is a possibility. Good thinking.

_Suddenly, rustling can be heard nearby, startling the party. They stand in unison, preparing for what’s to come. Tyril unsheathes the Blade of Sol, while Kite wields the Shield of Castiel and a dwarven-forged sword. Nia and Kade stand behind them while the nespers hover above them all._

**Kite:** Keep your eyes peeled. It could come from anywhere.

_There was silence for a moment, until…_

**Vhampyr 1:** _RAAAAAAAARRR!!!_

_A pale and feral elf leaps from a bush, attempting to attack the party. Kite reacts by bashing his shield against the monstrous elf, stunning them as they drop on the ground. While the feral elf tries to stand up, Tyril hurriedly yet reluctantly decapitates them, causing them to turn into ashes upon death. The mage then kneels, honoring the dead vhampyr._

**Tyril:** Your years of suffering are over. Rest with your loved ones.

_Kite steps up behind Tyril and places a hand on his shoulder. The moment was cut short as more rustling can be heard nearby._

**Kade:** More incoming!

 **Kite:** We can’t waste time fighting vhampyrs. We have to keep moving north!

_As more vhampyrs appear from the darkness of the forest, Tyril turns to Nia._

**Tyril:** Nia, I need your assistance.

 **Nia:** What can I do to help?

 **Tyril:** I want you to infuse Light magic to the Blade of Sol.

_The priestess nods and begins doing what she was told to. Tyril then turns to Kite._

**Tyril:** Kite, buy us some time.

 **Kite:** I’m on it!

_Kite gets between his friends and the incoming vhampyrs while holding the Shield of Castiel up. He then channels Light magic and infuses it with the shield._

**Kite:** _Light Magic: Shining Barrier!_

_The elf slams the bottom edge of the shield on the ground, creating a spherical barrier of Light around him and his friends. The vhampyrs leap and attempt to tear through the barrier but are unable to make even a single scratch on it._

**Kade:** When did you learn how to do that?

_Kite grins at Kade._

**Kite:** Nia taught me during our date back in Whitetower.

 **Kade:** It’s so cool!

 **Kite:** I know, right? Really convenient too since no one can hear all the noises inside it.

_He winks at Nia, whose turned red. Tyril looks at Kite, annoyed._

**Tyril:** Can we save adult conversations **_after_** we get out of this alive?

_Kite laughs while Kade and the nespers facepalm at his joke._

**Tyril:** Anyway, we’re almost there. Just keep the barrier intact, Kite.

 **Kite:** Well, hopefully not too long. This is draining my vitality.

_Tyril then ignites the Blade of Sol with Fire Magic, coalescing with Nia’s Light Magic._

**Tyril:** _Coalescence Magic: Sunshine Blade!_

_Light almost as bright as the sun bursts from the Blade, almost blinding the party and startling the vhampyrs. The cursed elves begin to back away while hissing at Tyril’s sword._

**Tyril:** Now, Kite!

_Kite grins and lets go of his magic, erasing the barrier surrounding him and his friends. Tyril gets into a stance, ready to unleash his attack._

**Tyril:** In the name of the Light and House Starfury, I shall put you all to rest!

_Tyril leaps over his friends and towards a group of vhampyrs, cowering from him. He then swings his Blade and slashes the cursed elves, burning them and turning them into ashes. He glides across the campground and elegantly strikes the remaining vhampyrs. Kite sees the window of opportunity._

**Kite:** Quick! Rush northwards, while we still have the chance!

_The party grabs all of their supplies and flees from their campsite, with Tyril guarding their tail from any incoming vhampyr. As the party travels further into the forest and around Necropolis, more and more vhampyrs appear, but Tyril takes care of them swiftly and easily._

**Nia:** We’re almost there. Just a little furthe—

_Suddenly, a tree is hurled from right behind the party and crashes in front of them, blocking their path. Kade stumbles and falls down in a sitting position._

**Kade:** Huh?! Wha?!

_The party looks behind them to see a hulking beast of a vhampyr approaching them. Tyril recognizes it and grits his teeth._

**Tyril:** It’s him… It’s Vladus.

 **Kite:** I thought he’d be in Morella by now!

_Tyril tightens his grip on the Blade of Sol, still infused with Light and Fire magic._

**Tyril:** Go! I’ll hold them off!

 **Nia:** What?!

 **Kade:** No!

 **Kite:** We’re not losing you too!

_The mage gives a reassuring smile to his friends, but fear can be seen on his face._

**Tyril:** I shall catch up with all of you. Worry not.

_While Vladus continues to walk up towards the group, his underlings rush past him to attack them. Tyril annihilates them with his Blade._

**Tyril:** Hurry! Time is of the essence!

_Kite clenches his fists in anger before leaping over the tree that was thrown in front of them. He extends his hand to Nia and Kade._

**Kite:** Come on!

 **Kade:** But…

 **Kite:** We have no choice!

_Kade and Nia turn to Tyril one last time who nods at them while still holding off the vhampyrs almost swarming him. The two reluctantly climb over the fallen tree while Kite helps them and the nespers fly close. They give Tyril one last regretful look._

**Nia:** Light’s blessing upon you, Tyril.

 **Threep:** Please return to us soon.

_Loola conjures a bunch of ice shards._

**Loola:** We need to at least support him before we depart!

_Kite and Nia agree by hurling Cleansing Fire and an Orb of Light, respectively, from their palms. Tyril grins with appreciation at them and Kite nods at him before turning to their friends._

**Kite:** Let’s go!

_The elf runs north with the party joining him from behind. Meanwhile, Tyril continues to hold the vhampyrs back, even though their claws are already leaving tears on his garb and wounds on his skin. Despite his injuries, the mage continues to hold his own. Finally, Vladus appears right in front of him._

**Vladus:** _Yourrrr ssswooorrrd… familllliaaarrrr…_

_The beast holds his arm up and clenches his hand into a fist, prompting the vhampyrs to stop their attack but surround Tyril instead. The mage takes a defensive stance while looking Vladus in the eye._

**Tyril:** I know who you are. You are Vladus Starfury, brother of Lady Farin. You are not a mindless thrall of the “Fateseeker”.

_After hearing his own name and the name of his sister, Farin, Vladus slowly pieces it together, which leads him to recognize Tyril as a descendant of their House._

**Vladus:** _Yoouuu… Starrrfuryyyy…._

_Tyril sweats but nods._

**Tyril:** Yes… and I’m here to break you all from your curses.

_There is silence for a moment until Vladus finally speaks._

**Vladus:** _Yoouuu…. Turrrrrnn…_

**Tyril:** What?

_Vladus reaches to grab Tyril, to which the mage responds by trying to slash the beast with the Blade of Sol. However, the cursed Starfury easily catches the blade, only slightly burning his hand, making him seem almost immune to its sunlight-like properties, despite being a vhampyr._

**Tyril:** No, this isn’t possible.

_Without a response, Vladus confiscates the Blade of Sol from Tyril and turns back. His underlings once again swarm Tyril before grabbing his limbs and hoisting him up._

**Tyril:** Unhand me!

_Vladus and the other vhampyrs make their way back to Necropolis with Tyril, struggling to break free, as their prisoner._

_Tyril has left the party._


	6. Fated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Fateseeker" finally reveals himself. What kind of power does he possess? What secrets does he hide?

_Minutes after Tyril’s capture, the party has now reached few miles north of Necropolis. They stop in their tracks to catch their breath. Kite looks back._

**Kite:** Okay… I think… we’ve gone… far enough…

_Kade collapses and sits on the ground._

**Kade:** I hope Tyril comes back soon.

_Nia puts her satchel down._

**Nia:** We should camp here and wait for him to return.

 **Kite:** Yeah, that’s a good ide—

_Suddenly, the party hears rustling nearby. Kite quickly unsheathes and draws his bow at the source of the rustling._

**Kite:** Not again!

_Uncertain whether the cause of the noise is either Tyril or a vhampyr, Kite ensures its identity._

**Kite:** Tyril? Is that you?

_A figure steps out from the darkness and reveals themselves to be Adrina Starfury, Tyril’s sister, followed by other elves._

**Kite:** Adrina?

 **Adrina:** Kite? What are you doing here?

 **Kite:** I was about to ask the same thing.

_Adrina looks behind Kite and sees only Nia and Threep, along with Kade and Loola, whom she was unfamiliar with._

**Adrina:** Who are these two? Is that another nesper?

_Kite puts away his bow and introduces the two to Adrina._

**Kite:** Oh, this is my brother, Kade, and this is Loola, another surviving nesper who we rescued in the Shadow Realm.

_Adrina smiles and approaches Kade and Loola, introducing herself._

**Adrina:** Greetings to both of you. I am Adrina, Lady of House Starfury.

 **Kade:** Oh, you must be Tyril’s sister then.

 **Adrina:** Correct.

 **Loola:** Pleasure to meet you.

_Adrina then looks around._

**Adrina:** Wait, where _is_ Tyril? And Mal, and Imtura?

_Kite hesitates to tell Adrina the truth. Nia stands beside him and holds his hand before looking at Adrina._

**Nia:** Well, you see, Adrina…

_The lady of House Starfury notices everyone’s looks upon the mention of their friends’ names._

**Adrina:** What happened to them, Nia? What happened to my brother?

_Adrina’s fists slowly clench and tremble. Kite comes clean and tells her what happened since Whitetower. Her face falls in disbelief._

**Adrina:** No… you’re lying…

_Kite shakes his head and places a hand on Adrina’s shoulder but she shoves it away._

**Adrina:** What are you still doing here then? We have to save him!

 **Kite:** We can’t. We have to wait for him to return, otherwise, we would be overwhelmed by the vhampyrs.

 **Adrina:** I don’t care! My brother’s life is on the line here!

 **Kite:** I know, but I’m sorry. This was _his_ choice. He chose not to risk everyone’s safety. As a leader, you should know that hard choices must be made for the good of all.

_Adrina unclenches her fists and starts to break into tears._

**Adrina:** It’s just… too much…

_Kite and his friends approach to comfort Adrina with a soothing embrace._

**Adrina:** I’ve already lost our father… I don’t wanna lost Tyril too…

_Kite’s eyes widen in horror upon learning Valir’s unknown fate._

**Kite:** Wait… why are you all here? What happened in Undermount when the Empire attacked…?

_Adrina bites her lip, hesitant in telling what happened, but goes through with telling the story._

**Adrina:** Three days ago, after the beam of lights pierced the sky all around Morella, the Council of Houses and I held a meeting, discussing what did the phenomenon mean. We agreed to meet with you, specifically Threep.

 **Threep:** Me?

 **Adrina:** We believed that the phenomenon had something to do with an ancient enemy that had existed prior to the rise of the Shadow Court.

 **Kade:** Well, you’re not wrong. The enemy did exist before the Shadow Court.

 **Adrina:** Yes, yes. As I was saying, we were about to send you a letter, informing you of our visit, but Undermount was suddenly attacked by a birdman.

 **Loola:** A birdman? You mean a native of the Avian Kingdom?

 **Adrina:** Indeed. He introduced himself as “the Lieutenant of Lust, Daedalus Regios” …

_Nia quickly pulls out Haldir’s journal and reads the information regarding Daedalus._

**Nia:** Ah, here it is. “Daedalus was a lieutenant of immense speed. He can zoom across the battlefield while firing feathers as sharp and durable as steel. He can hurl a thousand of these feathers with just a few flaps of his wings, and is able to destroy any structure and eliminate any cavalry within minutes.”

 **Kade:** So, basically a one-man group of archers.

 **Adrina:** That is exactly what he did. He unexpectedly arrived, asking for the Priestess of Light, but when my fellow elves tried to subdue him, they were easily killed.

_Nia approaches and embraces Adrina._

**Nia:** I am so sorry, Adrina…

 **Adrina:** Father was led the charge to keep Daedalus distracted long enough for the next generation of elves to escape unharmed. After that, I never saw him again. I… didn’t even know if he survived or not…

_Adrina breaks down once more before Kite and the others join Nia in comforting her. After a few minutes, Kite thinks to himself._

**Nia:** What is it, Kite?

 **Kite:** I need to know why he specifically asked for the Priestess of Light. Maybe the Empire needed her for a specific reason.

_Nia hands Kite the journal for him to read while she continues to comfort Adrina._

**Kite:** “Daedalus was a birdman with his own goals, different from those of the Empire of Ash. When he was young, he fell in love with the True Priestess of Light. However, he became obsessed over her, to the point where he would resent anyone going near her, especially suitors. Despite his best efforts to confess his love to the Priestess, she saw him for what he truly was and rejected him because of it. Unable to accept his rejection, he became more aggressive in his approach, but was exiled from the Avian Kingdom. Days after his exile, he was approached by Athala Neset and was given the essence of the Draconians, blessing him with unimaginable magical power and immortality. He later murdered the True Priestess, hoping that her next reincarnation will love him.”

 **Loola:** Daedalus is a pathetic birdman! All of his bloodshed only to win the love of a woman he is obsessed with?!

 **Kade:** Wait a minute, “True Priestess of Light”? Is she a special type of priestess?

_Kite looks up what the “True Priestess of Light” is in Haldir’s journal._

**Kite:** “The title of Priestess of Light is always given to any female of any race who has ascended into priesthood after going through trials involving the Light. However, after what I had discovered, before the Gods became one with the magical essence of the universe, Shagara, the Goddess of Light and Hope, created the **True** Priestess of Light, a Humanoid possessing high affinity for Light Magic, as well as immunity to its life-draining drawbacks. The True Priestess was originally tasked to act as the vanguard of the Light Realm, leading the frontlines against the reincarnation of Moirae should he return. Despite being mortal, once the True Priestess reaches the end of her life, she is reincarnated into her next, regaining all of the memories of her previous lives once she has ascended into priesthood.”

 **Threep:** I see. So, Daedalus murdering the True Priestess of Light during Haldir’s era ended up being beneficial to the Empire of Ash. Without her, the rebellion had little chance of victory.

 **Kade:** That’s true, since she’d still be a child during that time.

_Nia begins to connect the dots; her vision prior to Laundsellyn’s attack in Whitetower, her battle with Laundsellyn, the history of the True Priestess of Light. It all starts to come together. She pulls away from Adrina, who has regained her composure, and approaches Kite, grabbing his arm._

**Nia:** Kite, I have something to tell you…

_Kite looks at Nia, who seem distraught. He closes Haldir’s journal and hands it to Kade, before embracing Nia._

**Kite:** Is everything okay?

_Nia looks at Kite, clutching his arm while almost tearing up._

**Nia:** Kite, I think I—

_But before Nia could finish, a figure quickly zooms towards Kite, grabs him by the neck and snatches him away from Nia’s grasp._

**Kade:** Kite!

_The figure then slams Kite to a nearby tree as Adrina and the other elves recognizes the attacker._

**Adrina:** It’s him! That’s Daedalus!

_Kite struggles to breathe and break free from Daedalus’s hold while the birdman tightens his grip and presses the elf more against the trunk of the tree._

**Daedalus:** Don’t you dare touch her.

 **Kite:** Wha…? What are… you talking… about…?!

_Nia steps up._

**Nia:** Let him go! It’s me that you want.

_Kite looks at Nia._

**Kite:** Nia… what are…?

_He then starts to realized what she meant._

**Kite:** Nia… don’t tell me you’re…

_Nia nods, answering Kite’s question before he could even finish it. Under her wishes, Daedalus throws Kite to the side before turning to her._

**Daedalus:** I commend you for your willingness to come with me, my Love, but you must forget about him once we reach Whitetower.

_Nia says nothing as she willingly gives herself up to Daedalus for Kite’s sake. Angered by the lieutenant’s actions, Adrina draws her bow and aims it at him._

**Adrina:** Unhand her, you degenerate!

_Daedalus flaps one of his wings, flinging a few feathers towards Adrina before she could fire the arrow._

**Council Elf:** Lady Starfury!

_A member of the Council of Houses jumps in to shield Adrina from the incoming attack, at the cost of his life. The Lady of House Starfury then unsheathes her bow before tending to the brave elf._

**Daedalus:** Strike me down and I shall kill you all before you could even draw your blades.

_Kite coughs after being choked while Kade helps him out. He and the others watch as Daedalus takes Nia up in the sky and flies to Whitetower._

**Kite:** We have to go after him!

 **Kade:** Kite, wait. You’re still hurt.

 **Kite:** I know that, but Nia is kidnapped… again! We have to save her, especially when she is actually the True Priestess!

_Feeling Kite’s frustrations, Adrina turns to her fellow elves._

**Adrina:** We need two drakes.

 **Elf Guard:** As you wish, Lady Starfury.

_The elves lead two drakes towards Kite and Kade._

**Adrina:** Get on. You have to save Nia.

_Kite nods and rides one of the drakes. Kade does the same while the nespers join them. Kite turns to Adrina._

**Kite:** Thank you, Adrina.

 **Adrina:** Avenge the losses we have endured, Kite. I know you can do it.

 **Kite:** I plan to.

 **Adrina:** My kin and I shall take refuge near the Rysoth Rainforest. We heard it was once a home to House Swordsdance.

 **Kite:** Understood.

_Kite and Kade take to the skies with the drakes and chase after Daedalus. Kade worriedly looks at Kite._

**Kade:** Kite…

_The elf, feeling anguished, looks at his brother._

**Kade:** She’s safe. You won’t lose her again.

_Kite nods in silence, feeling somewhat a little relieved after hearing Kade’s words. But that relief will soon turn back into despair as a beam of destructive magic bursts from within Whitetower and pierces the sky. The beam looks to be larger than the beams of light signaling the release of the Lieutenants, shocking Kite, Kade and the nespers. Suddenly, a pain strikes Kite’s head._

**Kite:** Hrrrkk!!

 **Kade:** Kite! What’s wrong?

_The elf’s headache worsens as he begins to see a vision._

**Kite:** Wh-What…?

_Lights flash before Kite’s eyes as the vision brings him back to the past._

_In this vision, Kite finds himself at a cliffside above the ocean during a sunset. He sees two elves in front of him, watching the sunset. One is standing at the edge of the cliff and the other is sitting atop a boulder just behind the first elf. The first elf then begins to speak to the second elf._

**Voice:** This dream of yours, Ignis… I shall carry it with you.

_Ignis chuckles and gets off the boulder to approach the first elf._

**Ignis:** It is no longer _my_ dream. It is _ours_ now… Haldir.

_Kite stares in awe, realizing that he is witnessing a memory of his ancestor, Haldir Nightbloom. He watches as two elves clasp each other’s right hands, forming a pact._

**Haldir:** …Glory to the Empire.

 **Ignis:** Glory to the Empire.

 **Kite:** _Wait… what…?_

_Before he could find out more, Kite is pulled away from the vision and returns to reality._

**Kite:** Wait! I want to know more!

_Kade looks at him, confused._

**Kade:** Did you… see another vision…?

_Kite soothes his head, where the pain is slowly fading._

**Kite:** Yeah… I did…

 **Kade:** What did you see…?

 **Kite:** I…

_But before Kite could answer, a loud and terrifying roar can be heard from the beam of magic. The drakes reach Whitetower and fly around the beam. Threep spots something at the bottom of the beam._

**Threep:** Look over there!

_The party sees a silhouette of a large creature visible at the center of the beam._

**Loola:** Is that… a dragon…?

 **Kade:** I don’t think that’s just a dragon…

 **Kite:** It’s him… the “Fateseeker”.

_As the beam finally fades, the dragon stretches its wings, ready to take flight._

**Kite:** Here it comes! Get away!

_Kite and Kade order their drakes to keep distance from the incoming dragon. The “Fateseeker” soars to the sky and upon reaching the height he needs; he roars once more. Inside his mouth, flames can be seen burning brightly._

_The flames released from the maw of the “Fateseeker” lay waste to the city of Whitetower, destroying every structure in sight and setting it ablaze._

**Kade:** This is… too much to watch…

_Kade closes his eyes and grits his teeth, unable to witness the unbearable destruction. Kite surveys the city and notices it to be devoid of any inhabitants._

**Kite:** There’s not much we can do now. What matters is that the knights fulfilled their duty in evacuating that city before the Lieutenants arrived.

_Kade reluctantly nods at Kite. After unleashing havoc upon the capital city, the “Fateseeker” turns towards the two brothers circling him and stares at them menacingly. Kade and Kite’s hearts sink upon looking at the dragon’s eyes._

**Threep:** We have to split up! He’s gonna come after us!

 **Loola:** No, wait! Look!

_Instead of attacking them, the “Fateseeker” flies towards the castle before taking the form of a Humanoid and entering the throne room._

**Kade:** He just… ignored us…

 **Threep:** He is most likely baiting us to follow him.

_Kite then notices something and points to it._

**Kite:** Look over there, at the harbor.

_Kade looks towards where Kite is pointing to._

**Kade:** It’s K’ell Dhana! Vulcanis is already here.

 **Loola:** And so is Athala.

_Loola points to the machine that Athala operates, stationed at the south side of Whitetower. Overwhelmed by what’s about to undergo, Kade gulps._

**Kade:** How are we supposed to face off against the entire Empire with just the four of us?

 **Kite:** We don’t have to. We just need to rescue Nia with as little fighting as possible.

 **Threep:** How are we supposed to do that?

_Kite thinks for a few seconds and snaps his fingers._

**Kite:** I got it!

_A few minutes later, Kite and Kade land their drakes in front of the entrance of the throne room, where the “Fateseeker” and his army waits for them. The doors open and Laundsellyn comes out to greet the party._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Welcome, welcome, esteemed guests of the new Empire of Ash!

_Kite clenches his fists upon seeing the shadow knight, who notices it, but keeps his composure._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Now, now, let’s not result into violence. As much as I want to kill you as well, the “Fateseeker” specifically requested you to be his audience.

_Laundsellyn turns to enter the throne room._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Come. He’s been dying to meet you.

_The party reluctantly follows their adversary inside and upon entering, they see the “Fateseeker” seated on the throne, with all of the Lieutenants at his side, including an unknown hooded woman. They also find Nia standing beside Daedalus, who is irritated to see Kite once again._

**Kite:** Nia!

 **Nia:** Kite! Are you oka—

_Daedalus interrupts by standing in front of Nia, making sure that she doesn’t interact with Kite at all, angering him. The birdman turns to the “Fateseeker”._

**Daedalus:** I still don’t understand why do you want to have me spare him.

_The “Fateseeker” just chuckles and stands from his throne before walking down the steps to greet the party. As Kite walks closer to the Emperor, his eyes widen and he freezes in place upon recognizing the familiar face of the “Fateseeker”._

**Kite:** Y-You’re…

_The “Fateseeker” realizes the meaning behind Kite’s expression and grins maniacally._

**Fateseeker:** Yes, Kite. I’m glad that you already know who I am.

_Confused, Kade turns to Kite._

**Kade:** What is he talking about? Was it that vision you saw? Did you manage to find out his name?

_Kite is unable to speak from shock so the “Fateseeker” answers Kade’s questions for him._

**Fateseeker:** Well, if you must know… my name is **Ignis Fateseeker** ; the Fated Reincarnation of Moirae Boreas; the First Emperor of the Elven Empire; the Conqueror of Ashes.

_Ignis smirks._

**Ignis:** And of course… Haldir Nightbloom’s blood brother.

_Kade, Threep, Loola and Nia stare in disbelief upon learning that Haldir and the “Fateseeker” were once close companions, to the point where they had to make a blood pact to solidify their friendship._

**Threep:** No… That’s a lie…

_Ignis laughs._

**Ignis:** I assure you; it is not. You did not expect that the “Great Haldir” was perfect, did you?

 **Loola:** How can two elves who are polar opposites of each other be companions?!

_Ignis walks back to the throne._

**Ignis:** You might want to sit down for _my_ side of the story.

_He nods towards the hooded woman, who uses her magic to force Kite, Kade and the nespers down on the floor by increasing the gravitational pull around them. Their bodies are glued to the floor, which is a bit painful, while Ignis sits on the throne._

**Ignis:** Millennia ago, during my conquest which would eventually lead to the rise of the Elven Empire, Haldir and I were once inseparable and unstoppable. He was my right-hand man, always fighting alongside me in every battle in order to expand the territory of our Empire.

_The draconic elf clenches his fists._

**Ignis:** But then… everything changed when he witnessed the death of his own brother under the hands of the first humans. According to him, this very death opened his eyes to the… “horrors of war”. And so, he left. He abandoned his duties… his responsibilities… his own friend… _OUR DREAM!!_

_Ignis’s bloodcurdling voice echoes throughout the room, unsettling the lit torches._

**Ignis:** Instead of standing by me, he went on a “life-changing” pilgrimage, learning about everything in this realm and befriending the other Humanoids who we were supposed to rule over! Pathetic!

_Kite attempts to argue._

**Kite:** He was not pathetic! He realized the truth upon paying the consequences of his actions! Instead of exacting vengeance upon the humans who killed his brother, he set out on a journey to redeem himself and create peace with the inhabitants in this realm so that no more blood shall be shed! If anyone here is pathetic, it’s you!

_Ignis is unfazed by Kite’s argument and insult._

**Ignis:** You really are his descendant.

_Laundsellyn seemed confused by what Ignis said._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Wait… this kid is a descendant of House Nightbloom?

_In need of convincing, the shadow knight approaches Kite and crouches in front of him to inspect his face closer. After seconds of observing, it finally hits him._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Ah, I see it now! You are Estel’s son!

 **Kite:** Who…?

 **Kade:** “Estel” …?

_Kade recalls his vision the night prior to Laundsellyn’s first attack where his supposed parents mentioned that very name._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Oh, how sad. You do not even know your own mother’s name.

 **Kite:** Well, how would _you_ know?!

 **Sir Laundsellyn:** Of course, I would know. After all… she is my **little sister**.

_Kite and Kade became silent at the absurdity of what Laundsellyn just said._

**Kade:** How is that even possible?!

 **Kite:** We are hundreds of generations apart! How can _you_ be the brother of my own mother?!

_Suddenly, Threep experiences a headache, where he starts to regain the memories he lost before he was sealed inside a crystal._

**Threep:** I remember now!

_The brothers, Nia, Loola and Laundsellyn, the latter being irritated, turn to Threep._

**Threep:** I’m sorry, Kite, but what he is saying is true. You are the son of his sister, Estel Nightbloom.

 **Kite:** But… how?

 **Threep:** During the war against the Shadow Court, Lucius was tasked to eliminate every single member of House Nightbloom, with Estel being his last victim. However, before she perished, she took her son to Dunbar Forest in order to have him preserved.

 **Kade:** “Preserved”?

 **Threep:** The trees of forest have roots that contain immense magical power, called the “Roots of Preservation”. These roots act like the crystal I was trapped in, preserving any living being in suspended animation.

 **Kite:** So, what you’re saying is…

 **Threep:** Yes, Kite. You were born during the era of the Shadow Court, and in her last moments, your mother, Estel, sent you to the future to keep you protected.

_The party, excluding Threep, are at a lost for words. Laundsellyn stands up straight and returns to Ignis’s side._

**Ignis:** Now that you have heard enough revelations, it is time for you to become one of us.

 **Kade:** What?!

_Ignis stands from the throne and walks towards Kite. The draconic elf then opens his hand, revealing a Draconian essence, ready to be infused with the descendant of his friend._

**Threep:** This is bad! He’s going to put Kite under his control!

 **Loola:** Kite, snap out of it! We need to commence the plan!

_The hooded woman laughs._

**Hooded Woman:** No matter what your plan is, it is futile. You cannot do anything when you are all under my gravitation spell.

 **Sir Laundsellyn:** Hey, isn’t it getting a little bit cold in here?

_Kade and the nespers continue to tell Kite to do something while the elf is petrified after everything he’s heard._

**Kade:** Kite! Please!

_Regardless of the risks, Nia eventually steps up, shoving Daedalus aside, in order to help Kite._

**Nia:** Kite!

_She attempts to rush towards her beloved’s side, but Daedalus quickly grabs her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Even still, Nia struggles from the birdman’s grip and tries to snap Kite out of his silence._

**Nia:** Your mother kept you safe for a reason! She realized your potential as a descendant of Haldir! She sacrificed everything, even her own life, because she knew that you would be the one to save us all! You’re the Chosen Hero, Kite! You’re… _my_ Hero…

_Tears begin to well up in Kite’s eyes upon hearing Nia’s words. The opposite can be said for Daedalus, however, as he slaps her, causing the priestess to fall on her knees._

**Daedalus:** How dare you fall in love with such a weakling!

_Kite looks up and glares at every single one of his enemies._

**Kite:** Is it ready, Loola?

 **Loola:** Waiting on your signal.

_Kite grins before quickly clenching his fists._

**Kite:** Mirage break!

_Loola begins to fade from existence, revealing herself to be an illusion created by Kite using his Mirror Mirage spell, surprising everyone in the room, except Kade and Threep._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Where did she go?!

_The real Loola begins to fade into existence above everyone, along with multiple icicles that she created. She smirks._

**Loola:** Thanks for buying me enough time, Kite.

_The Lieutenants attempt to stop her from using her attack but she was too quick._

**Loola:** _Ice Magic: Flash Freeze!!_

_Loola then launches her icicles towards Ignis and his Lieutenants._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Ooh, that’s why it was cold earli—

_Before Laundsellyn can finish, the icicles strike his, Ignis’s and the rest of the Lieutenants’ chest areas, before immediately getting frozen by the attack. The leaders of the Empire stand there, motionless. The gravitation spell of the hooded woman wears off, freeing the party. Kite stands up._

**Kite:** Come on! Time is of the essence!

_He rushes to Nia, followed by Threep, and helps her up while Kade carries Loola, who worn herself out after using such a powerful spell, in his arms._

**Nia:** You… had this planned all along?

_Kite nods._

**Threep:** He needed to buy Loola some time to cast her most powerful spell. That’s why he used his Mirror Mirage spell as soon as we landed with the drakes.

 **Kite:** Less talking, more escaping, please.

_Kite gives Nia a piggyback ride and runs towards the entrance of the throne room. Kade, Threep and Loola are just right behind them. They quickly mount the drakes and take off to the sky._

**Kade:** Where to now?

 **Kite:** North. We’re heading to the Vishanti Mountains.

_As the party fly towards north of Whitetower, Ignis and the Lieutenants begin to break free from their frozen prisons. Ignis chuckles and dusts himself off._

**Ignis:** That is quite unfortunate. He is more skilled than I thought.

_Laundsellyn and Athala seemed impressed._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Oh, he is Estel’s son, alright.

 **Athala:** I haven't felt this much pain for so long. It feels soooo good. 

_The rest are irritated by what just happened._

**Hooded Woman:** How did I not see through his illusions?!

 **Vulcanis:** So, I was made a fool and ended up destroying illusionary ships?!

 **Vladus:** _Haaaate… coooollddd…_

 **Daedalus:** _I’LL KILL HIM!!_

_Daedalus takes flight and rushes out of the throne room._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** There he goes again. Remind me why we keep someone like him?

 **Ignis:** Daedalus is nothing but a simpleton. You give him the proper trigger and he’ll act accordingly to our goals.

_Near the northern border of Morella, the party draws closer to the snowy mountains_

**Kite:** We’re almost there! Just a little clo—

_Suddenly, one of Daedalus’s feathers pierces through the head of the drake that Kite was riding._

**Kite:** Damn it! Hang on!

_Nia clutches onto Kite while he tries to keep the dead drake steady as it begins to drop._

**Kade:** Kite! Nia!

_Kade, Threep and Loola chase after the falling couple. Kite looks around for a safe place to crash land into and aims for the snowy ground._

**Kite:** Hang on!

_Mere meters from the ground, Kite and Nia embrace each other before leaping out of the drake and landing on the soft snow. The two then help each other up after the fall. Nia shivers from the cold._

**Nia:** Do you still have the coats that King Brynjar gave us?

 **Kite:** Yes, I do.

_Kite takes out two large coats from his satchel and puts one on Nia. She smiles and holds onto her coat, blushing._

**Nia:** Thank you.

_Kite puts on his coat and smiles at his beloved before kissing her forehead. Kade lands his drake next to the couple with the nespers hovering beside him._

**Kade:** Are you two okay?

 **Kite:** Yeah, we just need to—

_But before Kite could finish, Daedalus swoops in and grabs the elf by the neck before zooming past the party._

**Nia:** Kite!

_Kite struggles to breathe and break free from the birdman’s hold._

**Daedalus:** You are a formidable foe, Kite. I can see why Nia fell for you.

_Daedalus then hurls Kite up in the sky and flings a few feathers at him. The feathers pierces through Kite’s body, leaving near-fatal wounds on his limbs and abdomen. The birdman then kicks the elf onto a stone wall, where the latter crashes onto headfirst before collapsing on the snow, unconscious._

**Daedalus:** But she belongs to _ME_.

_Daedalus hovers in front of Kite’s body and prepares to kill him but is interrupted by a blast of Light from behind. He turns to see Nia running towards him, with Kade mounted on his drake right behind her._

**Nia:** Daedalus, stop! You’re only here for me, aren’t you?

_The priestess stops in her tracks and raises her hands up._

**Nia:** I’ll come with you… willingly. Just please spare Kite.

_Daedalus scoffs and hovers towards Nia._

**Daedalus:** I recall that the last time you came to me willingly while I spared him, he made a mess back in Whitetower.

_The birdman shakes his head._

**Daedalus:** I shall no longer do what you ask me to. Kite Nightbloom has to die.

 **Nia:** Then you leave me no choice…

_Nia closes her eyes, channeling the power she once unlocked when she faced off against Laundsellyn three days ago._

**Nia:** _Shagara, Goddess of Light and Hope, guide me in these despairing times. Awaken the power sleeping inside me._

_Daedalus realizes what she is doing and rushes to stop her, but it was too late. Nia’s eyes burst open, radiating with the power of the Light. She begins to levitate while magical energy surges through her._

**Daedalus:** Damn it!

_The birdman flings a few feathers towards Nia, who in turn, disintegrates them with a blast of Light magic. Through telepathy, the priestess tells her plan to Kade._

**Nia:** _Kade, grab Kite and take him to Dunbar Forest, just west of here._

 **Threep:** Wait, what?

 **Nia:** _You have to preserve his body inside the Roots of Preservation, otherwise, he will perish from his wounds._

 **Kade:** What about you?

 **Nia:** _I shall keep Daedalus distracted._

 **Kade:** But…

 **Nia:** _This is not the time to discuss, Kade! Hurry!_

_Kade grits his teeth and just nods. While the bard flies towards Kite with his drake, Loola turns to Nia._

**Loola:** I’ll be supporting you.

 **Threep:** What?!

_The female nesper turns to Threep._

**Loola:** She needs all the help she can get, Threep.

 **Threep:** I understand that but… what if I lose you?

 **Loola:** You will not. I promise you that.

_Threep hesitates._

**Threep:** Loola, I…

_While the male nesper begins to tear up, Loola places her paw on his head._

**Loola:** I know. You don’t have to tell me.

_Threep’s eyes widen as he blushes, surprised to know that his feelings are known by Loola this whole time._

**Loola:** I feel the same way too.

_Threep breaks down into tears before rushing to aid Kade. Meanwhile, Daedalus continues to barrage Nia with his feathers. Loola hovers beside the priestess._

**Loola:** Let us begin.

_Nia nods and begins to fly far away, followed by Loola, while still defending herself from the birdman’s attacks._

**Daedalus:** Get back here!

_Daedalus chases after Nia and Loola, further into the mountainous region. Soon, they land near one of the peaks where they stare off against each other._

**Daedalus:** No matter where you run or hide, you cannot escape me, Nia.

 **Nia:** _I beg to differ._

_Nia begins to cast a powerful Light magic spell, but Daedalus attempts to intercept it with his feathers. Unfortunately for him, Loola stops his feathers with her conjured icicles._

**Daedalus:** Tch! Your friends are all frustrating!

_The birdman hurls more and more feathers but Loola just stops them all by creating an ice wall between them._

**Loola:** Not on my watch!

_After about a minute of Daedalus’s attacks being intercepted by Loola, Nia has finished conjuring her spell._

**Nia:** _It’s ready!_

 **Loola:** Do it!

 **Daedalus:** _NO!!_

_Daedalus zooms towards the two, with his hand almost about to strangle Loola, but…_

**Nia:** _Light Magic: Blinding Flare!!_

_Nia raises her hands, unleashing a large burst of Light, blinding Daedalus before he could grab Loola. The magic affects the entire area around them and soon, the ground around them begins to shake. When the light fades, the birdman turns to them, appalled._

**Daedalus:** You didn’t…

 **Nia:** _That is exactly the plan._

_An avalanche begins to take place from the peak of the mountain. Daedalus begins to take off but…_

**Loola:** Oh no, you don’t. _Ice Magic: Mini-Flash Freeze!_

_Loola flings a small icicle towards one of Daedalus’s wings, instantly freezing it so that he won’t fly away._

**Daedalus:** You insolent cat!

_The birdman tries to break the ice but is too slow as the avalanche is just meters away from him, Nia and Loola. The priestess and the nesper look at each other and nod._

**Nia:** _The rest is up to Kite and the others._

 **Loola:** May the Light guide them.

_Nia touches her palm with Loola’s paw and they begin to cast one last spell together._

**Nia:** _Coalescence Magic…_

 **Loola:** _Light-Speed Freeze!_

_Nia uses her Light magic to amplify Loola’s casting time, allowing her to cast her freezing spell faster than the avalanche can reach them. Seconds before being hit, the two are frozen solid inside an icicle before being buried in snow. Daedalus, meanwhile, gets dragged down towards the base of the mountain._

**Daedalus:** _NOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

_After recovering and breaking the ice encasing his wing, he rushes back to where he last saw Nia and Loola, but they’re no longer to be seen. The birdman screams in despair, knowing that he has failed once again in claiming the love of his life._

_Nia has left the party._

_Loola has left the party._

_Meanwhile, Kade flies his drake towards Dunbar Forest, with Kite in his arms and Threep on his shoulder. Upon seeing their destination, the bard commands his drake to descend._

**Kade:** We’re almost there, Kite. Don’t worry.

 **Threep:** The Dunbar Tribe should still be inhabiting the forest. Once they recognize that Kite is the son of Estel, they will let us preserve him in the Roots of Preservation.

 **Kade:** I just hope we’re not too late.

_They eventually reach the heart of the forest where they met with the tribe, who in turn, agreed to preserve Kite in the Roots of Preservation, where his body will heal._

_After facing the might of the Empire of Ash, those who are still left standing must now face the challenge of reuniting with their friends and finding the Sacred Treasures. But will they succeed?_

_————— ONE YEAR LATER —————_

_At the heart of Dunbar Forest, one of its Roots of Preservation opens like a cocoon, releasing Kite from his 5-year long rest. Kade rushes to his aid and helps him up._

**Kade:** Kite! You’re finally awake! Are you okay?

_The elf’s vision is blurry after being trapped in suspended animation. Once his vision clears, he turns to Kade, uttering his first words after five years._

**Kite:** Wh… Who are you…?

_Kade’s eyes widen, shocked to learn that his brother has gotten amnesia._


	7. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after the return of the Empire of Ash, Kite has finally awaken from his slumber, but will he claim everything he has lost and has yet to gain?

_Atop a cliff somewhere within the Dunbar Forest, northwest of Whitetower, a lone elf stands with a bow in hand. He feels the gentle breeze pass him by and lets out a deep breath, before running towards the edge and leaping off the cliff. The elf dives towards a grove of pine trees and upon reaching midway through one of the trees, he plants his feet on its trunk and launches himself towards the other tree. He keeps jumping from tree to tree until he sees it, a target._

**Kite:** There!

_Kite draws his bow swiftly and lets loose an arrow, hitting its mark with precision, before gracefully landing. He then stands upright and takes a deep breath before being approached by an impressed Kade, carrying a meal and with Threep on his shoulder._

**Kade:** Nice work, Kite.

**Threep:** We are relieved that you still retain your skills in combat despite your memory loss.

_Kite nods at them with a neutral expression, still not completely remembering who his companions are to him. Kade and Threep’s smiles fall upon noticing this as the former just hands the elf his meal. While Kite sits down on a nearby log to eat his fill, Kade sits next to him._

**Kite:** Listen… I may not behave like that Kite you two have always known… but I will do my best to regain my memories and fulfill my sworn duty to defeat this… “Empire of Ash”.

_Kade weakly smiles at his brother’s slight determination._

**Kade:** I’m glad to hear that.

_As Kite finishes his meal, a Dunbar tribesman approaches him, Kade and Threep._

**Tribesman:** Heroes of Morella, the chief would like to speak with you.

_Kade turns to the tribesman and nods._

**Kade:** Understood.

_The current party stands up from their camp and follows the tribesman to the chief’s hut. The chief of the Dunbar tribe welcomes them._

**Dunbar Chief:** Welcome, Chosen Hero, True Heir of the Dunbar Tribe and Advisor of House Nightbloom.

_Kite and Threep bow their heads to the chief in respect while Kade looks in confusion._

**Kade:** I apologize, Chief Nashoba, but I’m still confused as to why I am an heir to the Tribe. Does it have to do with who my parents were?

_Chief Nashoba’s expression becomes gloomy._

**Chief Nashoba:** Yes, I was getting to that. You may need to sit down for this.

_Kite, Kade and Threep do so, eager to hear the information about their origins._

**Chief Nashoba:** It all started millennia ago when Estel Nightbloom came to our forest, carrying her child.

_Nashoba turns to Kite, indicating who the mentioned child is before continuing._

**Chief Nashoba:** Her wounds were fatal when she arrived after her last encounter with her own brother, Lucius. You may know him as Sir Laundsellyn. She did not care for her own well-being. All she cared about was the safety of her own son. In her final moments, she said that she saw a vision of the very distant future, about her son defeating the Shadow Court and fighting the Empire. That is why she had you preserved until this era, Kite.

**Kite:** But then… how did Kade and I end up in Riverbend?

_Kade suddenly recalls his vision prior to Laundsellyn’s initial attack._

**Kade:** Before all this madness began, I remembered my memories when I was still a toddler. I saw my own parents and your caretaker running out of the forest because they found someone preserved here. They also mentioned “nephew”, which could refer to you.

**Threep:** Then that “someone” could be Laundsellyn.

_Nashoba nods._

**Chief Nashoba:** Yes, a year after Kade’s birth, we found Laundsellyn’s body preserved inside one of the Roots of Preservation located south of the forest. Our previous chief, your father, had to relocate you both and hide the rest of our tribe before he could wake up from his slumber.

**Kade:** But… I recall my father saying that Riverbend is close to this forest and yet this place is northwest of Whitetower.

**Chief Nashoba:** Ah, yes. That is exactly how we are able to hide our presence from the Empire of Ash. Our tribe specializes in using Earth magic and using the combined forces of our tribe, we are able to move the forest anywhere in the realm discreetly.

**Threep:** So, once Kade’s parents and Kite’s caretaker settled near Riverbend, you relocated the forest elsewhere?

**Chief Nashoba:** Yes, we relocated the forest to the northeast corner of Morella, and then, once Laundsellyn awakened and left the forest, we relocated to the northwest area, near Whitetower.

**Kade:** Well, that explains the small monthly quakes I kept feeling for the past year.

_Kite clears his throat._

**Kite:** Speaking of “the past year”, what has the Empire done during that time?

**Chief Nashoba:** Ah, yes. The Empire spent most of that time expanding its control throughout Morella and beyond. Ignis left Laundsellyn in charge of the Realm before returning to the Shadow Realm to conduct new experiments on Draconian and Humanoid essences in order to gain more power.

**Kite:** Tch! That bastard just can’t get enough, can he?

**Chief Nashoba:** Meanwhile, other Lieutenants have set up their own bases around the kingdom. Vulcanis settled the island of K’ell Dhana at where Flotilla used to be.

_Threep hisses._

**Threep:** That is quite disrespectful towards the late Queen Ventra and her army.

**Chief Nashoba:** Daedalus took over the Avian Kingdom, slaying its Queen and enslaved his fellow bird people, all to serve his goal, finding the Priestess of Light, Nia Ellarious.

_Kade and Threep look at Kite with concern, knowing that the latter doesn’t even remember his own lover. The elf gently clutches his heart._

**Kite:** “Nia”… I don’t even know her and yet… my heart flutters when hearing her name…

_Kade puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder._

**Kade:** She was… a very special person to you, Kite…

_Kite looks at the bard, still uncertain._

**Kite:** I… see.

**Chief Nashoba:** My apologies for triggering something inside you, Kite.

_The elf shakes his head._

**Kite:** It’s okay. Please continue.

_Nashoba nods and does so._

**Chief Nashoba:** Vladus and his vhampyr army have expanded the city of Necropolis and are slowly growing in number since they have been abducting elves, even to this day.

_Kade shivers._

**Kade:** You don’t think Tyril…

**Threep:** Don’t you even say that. He is fine.

**Kade:** Right… sorry…

**Chief Nashoba:** Meanwhile, Athala created her own mobile fortress somewhere in the Zaradun Wasteland, and because of her, technology was able to thrive. New weapons and equipment were forged and quality of life has improved.

**Kade:** That doesn’t sound so ba—

**Chief Nashoba:** Unfortunately…

**Kade:** There we go.

**Chief Nashoba:** With the Empire now taking over, laws have lost their purpose and crimes have thrived. Those who have the power over others took this advantage in order to fulfill their selfish goals. Rogues, thieves, assassins and mercenaries had come out of hiding and did what they think is necessary in order to benefit their financial wishes. Crime gangs have taken over small towns and threatened to murder anyone who tries to overthrow them. It’s all chaos in the past year.

_The party falls silent, trying to process everything. Kade recalls something._

**Kade:** But what about that hooded sorceress? The sixth Lieutenant?

**Chief Nashoba:** I do not know, sadly. We have never seen the likes of her before. I apologize.

**Threep:** I guess that is all we know for now.

_Nashoba takes a thinking pose while looking at the party._

**Chief Nashoba:** What is your mission as of now?

**Kade:** I suppose it’s completing the task King Brynjar has given us; travelling to the Vishanti Mountains and claiming the weapon hidden beneath its kingdom.

**Chief Nashoba:** I see.

_Nashoba stands from his throne and approaches the party._

**Chief Nashoba:** Come. We must prepare you for the journey ahead.

_In the party’s forest hut, they pack their supplies for their upcoming expedition and have clad themselves in new outfits to best fit the cold environment of the north. Kade clutches the weapon given to him by King Brynjar before sheathing it by his belt. Kite turns to him._

**Kite:** All set?

**Kade:** Yeah.

**Threep:** Then let us go save the Realm this time.

_The two brothers nod at Threep before setting out. As they exit their hut, they are greeted by Nashoba and their drake._

**Chief Nashoba:** Your drake is all fed and energized. He should be able to take you to the Vishanti Kingdom in less than a day’s time.

_Kite mounts the drake and Kade sits right behind him. The two and Threep turn towards Nashoba._

**Kade:** Thank you, Nashoba, for everything in the past year.

_Nashoba bows before the true heir of the tribe._

**Chief Nashoba:** Everything for the sake of our tribe and the Realm.

_He then looks up._

**Chief Nashoba:** Stay alive and get stronger, Kade. When you’re ready, return to us. I shall bestow upon you a gift left to you by your family. You will need it if you were to lead our people into war against the Empire and support Kite.

_Kade nods._

**Kade:** I promise.

_Nashoba smiles before turning to Threep._

**Chief Nashoba:** Despite your gluttony, they need your wisdom. Guide them.

_Threep squints at Nashoba, who chuckles._

**Threep:** Hilarious, but I will.

_The Dunbar chief then turns to Kite, who shakes his head._

**Kite:** You don’t have to say it. I know what I must do.

_Nashoba nods before stepping back._

**Chief Nashoba:** May the Gods smile upon you, Heroes.

_Kite signals the drake and it begins to run before taking off to the sky. After a few hours of flight, the party flies towards the peak of a plateau within the Vishanti Mountains. The drake lands by the stable and is tended to by a stable master. Kite and Kade step down from their drake and enter the kingdom gates, with Threep on Kade’s shoulder. They stare in wonder, admiring how magnificent the whole city looks; the snowfall, the igloo-based design of the surrounding buildings, and diverse number of different races walking around._

**Kade:** This is… amazing. I’ve never seen anything like this.

**Kite:** Maybe not amazing anymore. Look at that.

_Kite points towards an alleyway where an orc beats up a feeble human before stealing his coins._

**Threep:** We have to help him!

_The party runs inside the alleyway._

**Kite:** You tend to the man. I’ll catch the thief.

**Kade:** Okay.

_Kade crouches in front of the beaten man before wiping off the blood on the latter’s face and soothing his bruises. Meanwhile, Kite unsheathes his Shield of Castiel and charges full speed towards the running orc._

**Kite:** _RAAAAAAAA!!_

**Orc Thief:** What the fu—

_Kite bashes his shield against the orc’s back and slams him against the wall. Once the orc collapses on the ground, the elf stomps on his face, rendering him unconscious._

**Kite:** It’s bad enough that you’re stealing, but beating up a helpless person? You’re nothing but scum.

_Kite grabs the coin pouch on the thief’s hand._

**Kite:** I’m giving back what you stole.

_As Kite walks away from the orc, on his way back to Kade, he bumps into the theft victim who is carrying a satchel. The two share a quick glance at each other as Kite seemed shocked._

**Kite:** What are you do—

_The man pushes the Kite away and continues to run. Kite regains his footing as Kade catches up behind him._

**Kite:** What happened…?

**Kade:** I… I don’t know… I tended his wounds and… and…

**Threep:** That heathen just stood up and took our satchel of rations!

**Kite:** What?!

_Kite grits his teeth and takes out his Bow of Gal’dariel. He then draws an arrow and aims at the man who stole their satchel, but Kade quickly grabs his arm._

**Kade:** Kite, don’t!

**Kite:** But he still has our food!

**Kade:** Yes, but I don’t want you stoop so low like those criminals!

_Kade verbally knocks some senses back to Kite who lowers and sheathes his bow and arrow._

**Kite:** You’re right… I’m sorry…

**Kade:** It’s okay.

_The bard grabs the stolen coin pouch._

**Kade:** Look, we can use this to buy ourselves fresh foods.

**Threep:** Sounds like a good idea.

**Kite:** Alright then. Let’s go.

_The three leave the alleyway before visiting the market. They walk around, looking for something to purchase with the gold that they have, and eventually, Kade finds a food stand that is financially beneficial for them. After purchasing rations from a humble merchant, the bard spots Kite staring at the bulletin board and approaches him._

**Kade:** What are you looking at?

_Kite stoically points to three specific posters on the board. Kade and Threep look at what Kite is pointing to and immediately freeze in shock._

**Kade:** Wh… What…?

**Threep:** …We need to hide quickly…

_Posted on the bulletin board are three wanted posters, issued by the Empire and each containing a facial illustration of Kite, Kade and Threep. Their bounty prices are high enough to make anyone resign from their jobs and settle down. Kite puts on his hood before grabbing Kade’s arm and pulling him towards a nearby alleyway._

**Kite:** Come on. The Empire is hunting us down.

_Unfortunately, three cutthroat rogues manage to catch a quick glance of Kite’s face under his hood before he could enter another alleyway with Kade and Threep. They follow the party._

**Rogue 1:** Oi!

_Kite stops in his tracks but pulls Kade in front of him. The former whispers._

**Kite:** _Go. I’ll handle this._

_Kade nods reluctantly and runs ahead with Threep while the rogues continue to question Kite._

**Rogue 2:** What’s the rush, pal? It’s like you committed a crime.

**Rogue 3:** Kinda sus.

_The three rogues silently draw their weapons as the first one slowly approaches Kite, who doesn’t face them._

**Rogue 1:** We won’t hurt you, boy. We just wanna see yer face.

_The first rogue slowly takes off Kite’s hood which prompted the elf to quickly elbow his attacker on the nose and cause a nosebleed._

**Rogue 1:** Oh! You son of a whore!

_The first rogue responds with a knife swing, but Kite quickly ducks and sweeps the former’s legs, causing him to collapse._

**Rogue 1:** OW!

_Kite then unsheathes his bow and draws an arrow before stomping on his attacker’s chest and shooting him in the head, killing him._

**Kite:** Never call my mother a whore again.

_The elf attempts to draw another arrow but a throwing knife clashes with the handle of his bow, causing him to flinch and let go of his weapon._

**Rogue 2:** Ha! Gotcha!

_The second rogue lunges forward with a second knife in hand, ready to stab Kite, but the latter didn’t waver. The elf takes out one arrow from his quiver with one hand while his other hand grabs the stabbing arm of the second rogue, preventing his attack. Kite then plunges his held arrow on the second rogue’s head, killing him instantly, before sweeping the back of the latter’s leg and using the momentum to slam his head on the ground._

_Kite pants and tries to stand up but the third rogue points what seems to be a flintlock pistol at the back of the former’s head._

**Rogue 3:** You’re quite skilled, boy. But it’s game over for you.

_The third rogue slowly pulls the trigger until…_

**_BANG!!_ **

_…the third rogue collapses on the ground, dead and with a gunshot wound on his head. Kite turns to Kade, who is also holding a flintlock pistol. The bard recalls the day he received the pistol from King Brynjar’s armory before he and his friends departed from the Red Desert. Kite stands up and grabs his bow before running towards Kade, who is frozen in shock after killing someone without hesitation._

**Kite:** Come on!

**Kade:** Kite… I just…

_The elf grabs his brother’s arm and pulls him further into the alleyway. A few minutes later, the three stop at a secluded area of the city. Once they stopped running, Kite crouches trying to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Kade goes to nearby corner, looking violently ill, and almost heaves, feeling distraught after performing his kill. Threep immediately tries to comfort him while Kite walks up to his brother and pats his back._

**Kite:** Kade, I—

**Kade:** Did you… go through this too, Kite…?

_The elf is surprised when asked and looks away with a disdained look._

**Kite:** I… don’t remember… I see someone threatening my life and I just… do what I must… I’m sorry.

_Kade shakes his head and wipes his lips._

**Kade:** No… It’s okay. I’m sorry for asking…

_The young man turns to his elf brother._

**Kade:** This world is cruel. And sometimes, you have to do what’s necessary to keep your lives and the lives of those close to you safe from harm.

_Threep nods._

**Threep:** You’re right. Even during your imprisonment in the Shadow Realm, Kite had to do what he needed to do in order to save you.

_Kade nods back and takes a deep breath._

**Kade:** I’m okay. I’m okay.

_Kite puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder for reassurance._

**Kite:** Take as much time as you need to process all of this.

_Kade smiles weakly at the elf._

**Kade:** Thank you.

_Kite smiles back before looking away to glance at the Vishanti fortress atop the mountain peak. Threep flutters on top of his shoulder before landing on it._

**Kite:** How are we supposed to speak to the king if we are wanted?

**Threep:** We need a representative. Someone who can vouch for us and convince the Mountain King to clear us of the bounty.

**Voice:** Hey!

_Suddenly, the party turns towards the path they took, spotting a group of armed mercenaries._

**Mercenary 1:** It’s them!

_The mercenaries begin charging towards the party as Kite draws his weapon._

**Kite:** Kade, reload your pistol!

_But before anyone could do anything, a figure drops from a sky, between the party and the mercenaries. They then slam their war-hammer on the ground, creating a small quake that trips the mercenaries._

**Mercenary 1:** What in the hells?!

**Mercenary 2:** Don’t get in our way, missy!

_The figure stands up, revealing themselves to be a human female, with short black hair and clad in armor._

__

_She then points her war-hammer threateningly._

**Woman:** You best run now, you lot. Or else, I’ll start crackin’ yer heads like eggs!

_The woman smashes her weapon on the stone path once again to show that she means business, prompting the mercenaries to run away._

**Mercenary 2:** We’ll get you back for this, you crazy bitch!

_The woman laughs._

**Woman:** I may be crazy, but I ain’t no bitch!

_She smirks and leans her war-hammer against the wall before approaching the party._

**Kade:** Uhh… thanks…?

_Kite, suspicious of the woman’s motives, remains cautious._

**Kite:** I’m grateful that you saved us, but what is your reason to do so?

_The woman shrugs._

**Woman:** I didn’t wanna be here, to be honest. I was just doing what I was instructed to if it means getting paid.

**Kade:** “Getting paid”, huh? So, you’re a mercenary.

**Woman:** Yer right, lad.

_Threep squints his eyes towards the woman._

**Threep:** I apologize, but you seem familiar. It is as if I’ve seen you before.

_The female mercenary grins and begins to flaunt her identity._

**Woman:** Of course, you’d somehow recognize me. I am Bella Invikta, Goddess of War, after all.

_There was silence between the four until…_

**Kade:** WHAT?!

**Threep:** WHAT?!

**Kite:** …Who?

_Bella begins to act like she’s been struck by an arrow._

**Bella:** Ow! Yer lack of knowledge in the New Gods hurts me so, young elf!

_She then chuckles and puts her hands on her waist before smiling confidently._

**Bella:** That’s right. I am **the** Bella Invikta, and I have been tasked to deliver the three of you by the Mountain King.


	8. Lion VS Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the allegiance of the Wooly-Men on the line, will Kite and his friends secure the victory in a friendly match?

_In the empty alleyways of the Vishanti Kingdom, the party follows Bella closer to the castle, with Kade and Threep still staring at her in awe. The self-proclaimed goddess turns to them and rolls her eyes._

**Bella:** Oh, will you stop starin’ at me like that? It’s creepy.

_Kite lightly chuckles while his brother and Threep shake their heads to compose themselves._

**Kade:** Sorry, it’s just…

 **Threep:** It was difficult for us to comprehend that you are one of the New Gods and you are aiding us in our journey.

 **Bella:** I ain’t aidin’ nobody. I’m just doin’ what I’m paid to do. After I get me sack o’ coins, I’ll be out of yer hair.

_Kade grins excitedly._

**Kade:** I have some questions, though.

_Bella rolls her eyes._

**Bella:** Okay, here we go.

 **Kade:** Did you actually fought with the other New Gods? Did you get to meet them? What is Xaius, the God of Victory like? Or Ellara, the Goddess of Aegis? Or Ittar and Bakshi, the Gods of Love?

_Bella stops on her tracks, prompting the party to stop too. She then quickly turns to Kade with a hilarious-looking annoyed face._

**Bella:** Listen here, kid. This ain’t no twenty questions game. I’m one of the New Gods, that’s it. That’s all you need to know.

_Nervously sweating, the bard just nods repeatedly while responding in a stuttering tone._

**Kade:** R-R-Right… S-S-Sorry…

 **Bella:** Good.

_The mercenary turns back and walks ahead while the party follows suit. Kite pats his brother’s head to help him feel better, prompting the latter to smile._

**Kade:** Thanks.

 **Kite:** You gotta stay calm, Kade. We’re in the presence of a Goddess, after all.

_Kade grins and nods before taking a deep breath to compose himself._

**Kade:** I’m good.

_Kite smiles while Threep looks up at the Vishanti Castle._

**Threep:** We’re close.

_Bella suddenly takes a detour, confusing everyone._

**Bella:** Over here.

 **Kade:** Wait, I thought we’re going to the castle.

 **Bella:** Yer still wanted ‘round town, right? This path will lead you inside the castle without getting’ any attention.

_Bella rushes inside a hidden entrance to an underground tunnel. The party members look at each other before reluctantly following the goddess. After a few minutes of trekking in the tunnels, the party eventually reach a large door, guarded by two armored wooly-men._

(Author’s Note: For this fic, average Wooly-Men height is around 8.5 feet and they have bulky builds like orcs.)

 **Wooly-Man 1:** Halt! Who goes there?

 **Bella:** Come on, Erik. It’s me! Yer best pal, Bella!

_The guard huffs._

**Erik:** You still owe me some coin, Bella. No matter how much King Njal pays you, I’ll be taking them all.

_Bella grins and gently punches Erik’s arm._

**Bella:** Nice to see ya too!

_Erik notices the party behind the mercenary._

**Erik:** Are these the wanted criminals that the King specifically wanted you to fetch?

 **Bella:** Yeah, they are.

_Kade gulps nervously._

**Kade:** A-A-Are you gonna execute us?

_Threep trembles._

**Threep:** Can I at least get one delicious feast as my last meal before I get beheaded?

_Kite remains unfazed and just asks his question in a calm manner._

**Kite:** We’re not in trouble, are we?

_Erik just opens the door._

**Erik:** You best ask the King himself.

_Bella enters the castle’s crypt as Kite follows suit, holding Kade’s arm to help him calm down. After a few minutes of trekking through the maze-like structure of the Vishanti crypts, they arrive at the throne room, where the largest of all the wooly-men, about nine feet tall, sits upon a gigantic throne._

**Bella:** Alright, Njal, here are those criminals ya wanted. Now, pay up.

_King Njal, the leader of the wooly-men and the king of the mountain, stands from his throne, towering over everyone in the room and immediately intimidating both Kade and Threep, before approaching the party. He then lightly chops Bella’s head with his hand._

**Bella:** Hey! What gives?!

_Njal chuckles._

**King Njal:** It’s still surprising to me how you, a goddess, stoop so low that you have to perform tasks given by us, the common people, just to sustain your needs.

_Annoyed, Bella easily slaps away the King’s hand with her outstanding strength._

**Bella:** I do what I like. Just give me payment. Besides, you’ve never won a single test of strength against this lowly goddess.

_Njal grins._

**King Njal:** That is true, but you will get your payment later. I shall speak to our guests first.

 **Bella:** I hate you.

_Bella puffs her cheeks and steps aside. Njal then turns to the party. Kade and Threep immediately hide behind Kite, who bows before the King._

**King Njal:** I see that after your memory loss, you still retain your courtesy, Young Nightbloom.

_Kade peeks from behind Kite._

**Kade:** Y-You have heard of us, your Majesty?

 **King Njal:** Yes, I have received letters from the Dunbar tribesmen and the Zaradun dwarves, informing of your arrival.

_Kade steps up, beside Kite, while Threep climbs on the elf’s shoulder._

**Threep:** Then you must know why we are here, your Majesty.

 **King Njal:** Indeed. You are here for the weapon we have kept deep within our mountains that King Brynjar has told you a year ago.

_King Njal turns and points to a claymore floating above his throne. The claymore’s blade is completely made of a special crystal, glimmering from the cerulean light emitted by the torches inside the throne room._

**Kade:** It looks so… elegant, like a rainbow.

 **Kite:** What is it called?

 **King Njal:** The Mirror Claymore, a weapon made of Vishanti’s rarest ore, Prismium. It is capable of deflecting or absorbing almost any type of magic, protecting its wielder while unleashing a counterattack filled with magical energy at their opponent.

 **Kade:** “Any type of magic”? Does that mean…?

_King Njal turns to the party with a nod._

**King Njal:** Yes. It is even capable of countering Sir Laundsellyn’s Relinquish spell.

_Kade grins and turns to Kite with an ecstatic expression._

**Kade:** This is amazing, Kite! We finally have something to match against the Empire.

 **Threep:** It is quite a magnificent weapon to behold. I can now see why King Brynjar wanted us to search for it.

_King Njal reaches out his hand as the Mirror Claymore hovers towards it. As the Mountain King grasps the weapon, Kite approaches him. However, two guards get between him and King Njal._

**Threep:** How dare you?!

 **Kade:** What gives?!

_Kite soon realizes the situation as he prepares to draw the Bow of Gal’dariel._

**Kite:** I don’t suppose you’d want us to just claim that without a fight, huh, your Majesty?

_Bella raises her eyebrow, slowly becoming interested with the situation, as King Njal laughs and turns towards Kite._

**King Njal:** Right, you are, Young Nightbloom. If you want to claim it, you have to earn it through a test of strength.

 **Kite:** Alright, you asked for it. Here I go!

_Kite suddenly leaps high, above the two guards, while casting a ball of Cleansing Fire. Caught off-guard, everyone looks upon the elf._

**King Njal:** Wait! I do not mean now!

_But King Njal was too late on informing Kite as the latter quickly hurls a fireball at the former. King Njal immediately swings the Mirror Claymore at the fireball, like playing baseball, launching it towards Kite, who uses the Shield of Castiel to block the counterattack, before landing on his feet. The guards immediately point their spears towards the elf, who laughs like a child._

**Kite:** Sorry about that. I just wanted to test out the Claymore. I do accept your challenge though. Hehe.

 **Threep:** What do you mean by “Hehe”?!

_Kade lightly chops Kite’s head._

**Kade:** Not funny.

_Bella begins to chuckle, surprising everyone. She approaches Kite with a grin._

**Bella:** Yer an interesting fella, Kite Nightbloom.

_She then puts her arm around him, like he’s been her best friend for a long time, and turns to King Njal._

**Bella:** Let’s make this challenge interesting, Njal. Why not duke it out in a wrestling match? Best three outta five.

_King Njal raises an eyebrow._

**King Njal:** Ooh, that does sound interesting, Bella.

 **Kite:** …EHH?! Wrestling a wooly-man?!

 **Kade:** Are you crazy?!

 **Threep:** His Majesty would flatten Kite!

_Bella laughs as she pats Kite’s back._

**Bella:** You’ll be fine! I’ll be trainin’ ya! I mean you are looking at the only one who can beat Njal in a wrestling match.

_Kite looks at his friends, who are paranoid, then to Bella, with her friendly, yet creepy smile, then to King Njal with a smile that hides a sinister wrestling monster within, before sighing._

**Kite:** Alright, fine. I accept the wrestling match.

 **King Njal:** Then it is settled.

_King Njal returns the Mirror Claymore above the throne before sitting._

**King Njal:** In three days, we shall meet again for the match.

 **Kade:** Three days?!

 **Threep:** Is that even enough for a training?

 **Bella:** Totally!

_Kite sighs in defeat._

**Kite:** Those three days better be worth it.

 **Bella:** Cross me heart!

_King Njal dismisses the party and Bella, and have the guards escort them to their rooms._

_The next day, the party and Bella meet up at the castle’s barracks, where one of the rooms has a circular wrestling ring at the center._

**Bella:** Here we are. We’ll practice Vishanti Wrestling here.

 **Kade:** What is Vishanti Wrestling, exactly?

 **Bella:** Oh, it’s just pushin’ yer opponent outta the ring.

(Author’s Note: Vishanti Wrestling is basically sumo wrestling, but it is done with the bulky body structure.)

 **Threep:** …And you suppose Kite would be able to push King Njal, the largest of all the wooly-men, out of the ring?

 **Bella:** Not with that attitude, ya furball.

 **Threep:** How dare you call me a furball?!

_Bella shrugs and gets on the ring._

**Bella:** Besides, I’m not askin’ Kite to push Njal out. The elf’s tinier than him so you gotta use yer agility to outmaneuver the bastard. If he’s chargin’ at ya, get around his ass and use his momentum to push ‘im outta the ring.

 **Kite:** That’s easier said than done.

 **Bella:** Well, not unless you know Kaytar, the martial arts known by the orcs.

 **Threep:** Of course! Imtura did teach Kite how to use it.

 **Bella:** Well, that saves us plenty of time to train.

_Bella cracks her knuckles and asks Kite to come into the ring._

**Bella:** Alright, Kite, show me what ya got!

_Two minutes later…_

**Kite:** _AACK!!_

_Kite is suddenly knocked out of a circular wrestling ring by Bella. She crosses her arms and looks at the elf with disappointment._

**Bella:** Yer kiddin’ me, right? Ya call that Kaytar?

_Kite gets up while rubbing his belly from pain._

**Kite:** Well…

_He turns to Kade and Threep, who are worried about him._

**Kade:** Even if Kite learned how to do Kaytar, his memory loss made him forget about his training with Imtura.

_Bella rolls her eyes._

**Bella:** Yeah, right. Combat isn’t about memory. It’s about instincts. Even if yer mind doesn’t remember, yer body sure as hell does.

_She claps her hands, demanding for Kite come back to the ring._

**Bella:** Come on, let’s keep goin’. I’mma beat the shit outta you till yer body remembers how to Kaytar. Make yer friend proud!

_Kite puts on a determined expression and gently smacks his hands against his cheeks before going back in the ring._

**Kite:** Let’s do this.

_As minutes pass, while Kite continues to get kicked out of the ring, the losses become less and less likely to happen as his body begins to instinctively remember how to use the martial arts taught to him by Imtura. Bella smiles proudly at his progress._

**Bella:** That’s it! Yer getting’ there.

_On the last round, Bella charges at Kite and thrusts her palm forward, in an attempt to push him out with her immense strength. However, after polishing his skills, Kite quickly ducks and rushes forward, right below the goddess._

**Kite:** Missed!

 **Bella:** Don’t get too cocky now.

_Bella grins as she goes in for a counterattack, but as soon as she looks down to where Kite supposed to be, her eyes widen, noticing that he just disappeared into thin air. She quickly turns around to see him already behind her._

**Kite:** Gotcha!

_Before Bella could react, Kite tucks his head and braces his arms against his front before launching himself towards the goddess. His shoulder then bashes Bella on her backside, knocking her out of the ring, as she lands on her feet gracefully, finally earning Kite a victory. Kade and Threep celebrate._

**Kade:** That was awesome!

 **Threep:** Magnificent performance!

 **Bella:** Not bad, Kite. Now, that’s what I call Kaytar.

_Kite grins proudly but…_

**Bella:** Still not enough to beat Njal though.

_Kade and Threep celebration ends abruptly as Kite huffs and puffs._

**Kite:** Hey! Don’t lift me up just to shoot me down like that so suddenly!

 **Bella:** Ey, just telling the truth. Ya really don’t stand a chance against him, let alone ANY wooly-men ‘round these parts.

 **Kite:** Harsh.

_Bella gets back up on the ring and does some stretches._

**Bella:** Luckily for you, I’mma bout to teach you a skill that I have developed.

_Kite raises an eyebrow, curious._

**Kite:** Oh yeah?

_Bella grins before taking a deep breath. Soon after, she lets out a powerful yell, causing a burst of magical energy around her body. Her muscles begin to swell slightly as Kite and Threep sense an immense growth in her brute strength._

**Threep:** Amazing! Her physical prowess managed to triple!

 **Kade:** As if her current strength isn’t scary enough!

 **Kite:** So, that’s what the skill can do? Raise one’s physical stats and limitations?

 **Bella:** Exactly! I dubbed it “Lion’s Pride”.

_Bella then performs a gentle exhale, maintaining the skill at a balanced state so that it doesn’t let out too much magical energy._

**Bella:** It lasts about ten minutes and you can only use it once every 24 hours. Goin’ past ten minutes or usin’ it more than once and yer body will slowly tear apart.

 **Kite:** I see.

_Bella claps her hands and gets into a squatting stance._

**Bella:** Alright, now let’s see you try.

_Kite follows the same stance before Bella could tell him the instructions._

**Bella:** First, you gotta take a deep breath. Focus all yer magical energy on yer heart and lungs.

_Bella closes her eyes and breathes deeply, followed by Kite._

**Bella:** Then once ya feel immense magical power buildin’ up inside ya, let it all out like how yer heart pumps out blood all across yer body. Don’t forget to scream.

_Kite continues to build up his magical energy until he snaps his eyes open and…_

**Kite:** _RAAAAAAAA!!!_

_Kite unleashes his magical power and spreads it across his entire body, raising his physical stats and limitations, however, because of his gift in magic, his improvements are better than Bella’s._

**Threep:** Unbelievable! Kite’s physical prowess has increased tenfold!

 **Kade:** That’s so cool!

_Bella grins._

**Bella:** The more potential you have in magic, the better the improvements. I’m more of a warrior who relies on brute strength so I don’t need much magic.

_Kite lets out a long exhale, maintaining his magical energy._

**Kite:** That felt great!

 **Bella:** Let’s have another match. This time, let’s both use Lion’s Pride.

 **Kite:** Yes, Ma’am.

_With less than ten minutes left until the skill’s limit, Kite and Bella go for a few more rounds, resulting in equal victories for the both of them. The training goes on for the next two days as Kite’s improvements become more and more apparent._

_On the day of the match, Kite, the party and Bella meet up with King Njal at the castle’s courtyard, where a larger wrestling ring is located. Vishanti guards gather around the ring while Njal stands at the center, clad in his combat attire. While Kade, Threep and Bella stand with the rest of the audience, Kite gets up in the ring to come face to face with his opponent._

**King Njal:** I’ve heard from my guards that your strength has improved these last three days, thanks to Bella.

 **Kite:** You’ve heard right. And today, I’m gonna prove it to you.

 **King Njal:** Let your actions in battle prove your words, Young Nightbloom.

_Kite and King Njal crouch and plant each of their fists onto the surface of the ring, like the initial sumo stance. Before the referee could start the match, Kite immediately channels his magical energy and activates Lion’s Pride, increasing his physical strength tenfold and surprising Njal._

**King Njal:** Oh! I see Bella has taught you her technique.

_Kite smirks._

**Kite:** I mean, I am going against basically the most physically built entity in all of the realm. Might as well go all out.

 **King Njal:** “All out”, you say?

 **Bella:** Uh oh…

 **Threep:** What?

 **Kade:** Is something gonna happen?

_King Njal takes a deep breath before exhaling lots of frozen mist from his nose. Cold air begins to gather around the mountain king’s body, infusing him with a tough ice armor and intimidating Kite._

**Kite:** Wait a minute!

 **Referee:** Begin!

_Before Kite could get another word, Njal immediately charges forward and shoulder-bashes him, launching the elf out of the ring. The audience parts themselves as Kite flies past them, crashing onto the wall and making an elf-shaped hole on it._

**Referee:** Round one goes to his Majesty!

_The guards cheer as King Njal crosses his arms and smirks in victory. Kite climbs out of the hole, grinning at the mountain king while his friends look at him with concern._

**Kite:** You just made this a LOT interesting, your Majesty.

 **Kade:** Kite, are you okay?!

_Kite turns to his friends and nods before running back into the ring._

**Kite:** Never been better.

_King Njal scoffs._

**King Njal:** Ready for another beating?

 **Kite:** Not this time.

_Kite grins with determination as he and Njal take their stance for the second round. About nine minutes remain until Lion’s Pride reaches its limit. Kite breathes deeply as his perception begins to slow down._

**Referee:** Begin!

_King Njal goes in for another shoulder-bash, but Kite saw the attack coming. The elf leaps up high, above the mountain king, startling everyone. Unable to stop his current momentum, Njal continues to close in on the edge of the ring._

**Kite:** Gotcha now!

_Kite uses this as an advantage as soon as he lands by charging at and pushing his opponent out of the ring. Kade, Threep and Bella cheer._

**Referee:** Round two goes to Kite!

_King Njal reenters the ring with a proud grin._

**King Njal:** Impressive, but it won’t be easy from here on out.

_Kite nods and does a few stretches._

**Kite:** Bring it!

_The two challengers take their stances once more for the third round. Seven and a half minutes remain until Lion’s Pride reaches its limit._

**Referee:** Begin!

_This time, Kite and Njal lunge at each other, clasping their hands together in an attempt to push the other off the ring. Immediately, Kite struggles to move Njal an inch as the latter doesn’t even break a sweat. As each second passes, little by little, Kite skids closer to the edge of the ring. His friends begin to panic._

**Kade:** Come on, Kite! You can do it!

 **Threep:** I am afraid he might not succeed this round.

 **Bella:** Yer right. Njal’s specialty in this is pushing.

_Indeed, Threep was unfortunately correct as Kite is pushed off of the ring by Njal. The mountain king’s guards cheer for him once more._

**Referee:** Round three goes for his Majesty!

_The party and Bella look in horror as Kite gets up, disappointed at his performance._

**Kite:** Damn it…

 **King Njal:** Are you still determined to continue?

_Without a response, Kite jumps back into the ring. King Njal scoffs and smirks at the elf’s confidence._

**Kade:** Kite needs to win the next two rounds or else, he won’t be able to claim the Mirror Claymore.

 **Threep:** I doubt it’s even about the Claymore anymore.

 **Kade:** What do you mean?

 **Threep:** Kite is also fighting for the support of the Vishanti Kingdom. If he does not prove himself here, we will not be able to have enough manpower for the war.

 **Kade:** Isn’t the Vishanti Kingdom on our side?

 **Threep:** Not originally. They have always been a neutral faction in our Realm, never siding with either the forces of good or evil. But now, with the Empire’s return, they have no choice but to decide who to side with. This is why, despite of the Empire’s presence in the Realm, this kingdom remains prosperous.

 **Bella:** Furball’s right once again.

 **Threep:** Will you stop calling me that?!

 **Voice:** Yip, yip!

_Bella feels something soft bumping against her legs. She and the party look down to see a fox with blue and white fur, and purple eyes, glaring at the goddess._

**Furball:** Mrrm!

_Bella shyly rubs the back of her head._

**Bella:** Sorry ‘bout that li’l guy.

 **Furball:** Hrrm!

_The fox strolls away._

(Author’s Note: Was I really gonna use a segment of a chapter for a Furball cameo? There was not a single doubt in my mind! Anyways, back to the match.)

_Kite and Njal take their stances for the fourth round. Five minutes remain until Lion’s Pride reaches its limit._

**Referee:** Begin!

_The two challengers repeat the same situation last round, with the two of them trying to push each other off the ring. Once again, Kite cannot budge Njal while the latter skids the former closer to the edge._

**King Njal:** This is just humiliating for you, Young Nightbloom. Are you certain that this is all you can do?

_As the two are inches from the edge of the ring, Kite looks up at Njal with a devious grin._

**King Njal:** Wha—

_Kite suddenly hops up and plants his feet beneath the icy floor of the ring, surprising Njal and everyone else._

**King Njal:** What are yo—

_Kite then bends his knees, leaning backwards, as he tightens his grip on Njal’s hands and pulls him out the ring, once again using the mountain king’s momentum to his advantage._

**Referee:** Round four goes to Kite!

_Kade, Threep and Bella cheer once more._

**Kade:** Just one more win!

 **Threep:** There is still hope!

 **Bella:** Yeah, but it’s a 50-50 chance.

_Bella glances at the two who just glare at her and her pessimism._

**Bella:** What?!

_King Njal steps into the ring for the last round._

**King Njal:** You truly are a remarkable being, Young Nightbloom.

_Kite smirks while doing a few hops, hyping himself up._

**Kite:** I might even perform a lot better if I have all my memories back.

_Njal chuckles._

**King Njal:** Combat isn’t about memory.

 **Kite:** It’s about instincts.

_The two grin at each other before taking their stances. As two and a half minutes remain until Lion’s Pride reaches its limit, Kite thinks to himself._

**Kite’s Thoughts:** If I push myself even further, I might be able to actually move Njal this time. I can’t keep repeating the same moves. It makes me predictable. I have to do this.

_The elf takes a deep breath, channeling magical energy once more. Bella notices this._

**Bella:** Oh no…

 **Kade:** What’s wrong?

 **Bella:** Kite is going to use Lion’s Pride once more…

 **Threep:** What? Is he not still under its effects?

 **Bella:** The skill can be used as much as he needs to, however, each use decreases the amount of time before it reaches its limit. In this case, instead of two and half minutes remaining, he’ll be left with half that amount.

 **Kade:** This is bad. Will he even win with that amount of time?

 **Bella:** I doubt it.

_Kite’s friends look at him with concern as he casts Lion’s Pride once more, further increasing his physical stats and limitations, but decreasing the time limit._

**King Njal:** Oh? Are you sure about further powering yourself up? It’s risky and it could result to your loss.

 **Kite:** What’s a victory without a little risk?

_Kite smirks, empowered while Njal scoffs._

**King Njal:** Watch your confidence, Young Nightbloom. It could result to your downfall.

 **Referee:** Begin!

_The two once again attempt to push each other off the ring, but this time, as Kite predicted, he starts to move forward, instead of backwards, as Njal skids towards the edge._

**Kade:** Kite’s plan is working!

 **Threep:** Yes, but he has less than a minute left.

_However, Kite’s advantage won’t last long as Njal saw this coming. With just a few feet left near the edge, the mountain king takes a page out of the elf’s book as the former crouches down and swings his arms upwards, using the latter’s momentum against him and lifting him up in the sky. Njal then turns and slams down Kite near the edge of the ring._

**Kade:** Kite!

 **Bella:** Shit… the time is up…

_As Kite winces in pain, the magical aura surrounding him begins to fade away, deactivating Lion’s Pride. Njal stands before him._

**King Njal:** Such a shame, Young Nightbloom.

_As the mountain king prepares to punt Kite off the ring, the elf suddenly bolts out of danger and appears right behind the Njal, shocking everyone._

**Bella:** No way!

 **Threep:** How?!

_Kite’s friends begin to notice magical energy gathering around him once more._

**Bella:** Is he insane?! His body will break if he keeps using that skill!

 **Kade:** Kite, don’t!

_Kite lets out a primal scream as he casts Lion’s Pride once more. Cracking sounds can be heard from his body._

**King Njal:** Are you sure about this, Kite?

_Kite twitches from pain and takes a wrestling stance. Nonetheless, he smiles._

**Kite:** Match ain’t over yet.

_King Njal sighs and smiles back as he takes a stance as well._

**King Njal:** Well then, let’s finish it.

_The two charge at each other and once again try to push each other off the ring. Once more, Kite slowly pushes Njal near the edge but because of the continuous intense pain, he is also slowly losing focus. This gives the mountain king an opening as he tightens his grip on Kite’s hand and slings him off the ring._

**Kade:** No!

_However, as soon as Njal lets go of Kite, the latter quickly reaches for the former’s hand. Since Kite hasn’t touch the ground, the round is technically not yet over. He pulls himself back in by grabbing hold of Njal’s arm, then goes around the wooly-man, catching him by surprise. And before Njal could react, Kite hops and uses both his feet to kick the mountain king off the ring. Njal crashes onto the ground, making Kite the victor of the round and the entire match. Silence fills the courtyard for a while until…_

**Referee:** Our winner! Kite Nightbloom!

_Kade and Threep rush towards Kite before pulling him in a proud embrace. As magical energy disperses from Kite, he collapses from exhaustion, but still had the stamina to return the embrace to his friends. Bella and the Vishanti guards stare in awe, amazed at the spectacle that Kite and Njal have brought. The mountain king stands up and joins Kite and his friends at the ring. He reaches his hand out._

**King Njal:** I admire your conviction, Kite Nightbloom. The Vishanti Kingdom shall join you in defeating the Empire of Ash.

_Kite smiles and reaches to shake Njal’s hand while Kade is supporting his brother._

**Kite:** Much appreciated, your Majesty. I’m glad to have you on our side.

_Bella leaps from behind Kite and chops the back of his neck with her hand._

**Bella:** You idiot!

 **Kite:** _AACK!!_

_Kite collapses once more in Kade’s arms while the goddess crosses her arms, fuming._

**Kade:** Kite! Wha?! Why?!

 **Bella:** That was reckless of you to go over the skill’s limit.

_Kite composes himself and chuckles._

**Kite:** Hey, it was worth it. I won. That’s what matters.

 **Bella:** Hmph! Well, don’t do it again. Other than that, congrats.

 **Kite:** Well, it’s all thanks to you.

_The elf grins gratefully as Bella turns away from the group before proudly giving them a thumbs up. A while later, after Kite has regained his strength, he and his friends gather in the throne room. King Njal stands in front of them, holding the Mirror Claymore in his hands._

**King Njal:** As a symbol of alliance between the Vishanti Kingdom and the descendant of the great Haldir Nightbloom, I bestow upon thee, Kite Nightbloom, our Sacred Treasure, the Mirror Claymore.

_Kite kneels and bows his head while receiving the Sacred Treasure. Everyone inside the throne room claps in celebration. The elf then stands up while everyone around him steps back to let him test the weapon. Kite gives the Claymore a few swings, getting used to its weight._

**Kade:** How is it?

_Kite grins._

**Kite:** I like it.

_He turns to King Njal and bows._

**Kite:** Thank you once again, your Majesty.

_Njal nods._

**King Njal:** We have done our part to aid you in your growth. Now, we must prepare ourselves for the coming war, as should you. Threep told me that a year ago, your allies have been separated from you.

_Kite turns to Kade and Threep with concern._

**Kite:** Yes, but…

_Kite clenches his fists._

**Kite:** I can’t even recognize them…

_King Njal wonders to himself._

**King Njal:** Memories can be tricky sometimes, but as you continue on your journey, piece by piece, everything will come back to you. What matters now is that you must reunite with your companions.

_The mountain king places his hand on Kite’s shoulder, comforting him. The elf nods._

**Kite:** Understood, your Majesty.

_He turns once more to Kade and Threep._

**Kite:** Who do we find first?

 **Kade:** Nia. She’s the closest to the mountains. The question is; how do we find her under all of the snow?

_Threep suddenly remembers something._

**Threep:** We could use the Orb of Seeking that we stole from the home of the High Priest.

_The nesper leaps onto Kite’s satchel and grabs the purple orb inside._

**Kite:** Good. That’ll make things easier.

_King Njal turns to Bella._

**King Njal:** Bella, you must accompany them.

 **Bella:** Huh?! Why?!

 **King Njal:** Their journey will be perilous. They need your aid. Besides, it is about time you go out there and seek your resolve.

_The goddess rolls her eyes._

**Bella:** Ugh, fine, but ya owe me!

_King Njal nods as Bella approaches the party. Kade seems ecstatic._

**Kade:** Are you really joining us?

 **Bella:** Calm down. I’ll only stick with ya until ya reconnect with yer friends.

 **Kite:** Sounds good enough for me.

_Kite and Bella bump their fists in agreement._

_The Mercenary: Bella has joined the party._

_After some thorough preparations, the party departs from the gates of the Vishanti castle._

**King Njal:** May the Light be upon you, heroes of the Realm.

_Kite and his friends wave goodbye at Njal before heading to the market square to purchase some food for the journey ahead. Luckily for Kite, Kade and Threep, Njal has already ordered for their wanted posters to be taken down throughout the kingdom._

**Kade:** Alright, all that’s left is bread. The stall should be over there.

 **Kite:** Gotcha. Let’s make this qui—

_But before Kite could finish what he’s saying, he accidentally bumps into someone in the crowd._

**Kite:** Oh, sorry.

_While Kite ensures that the person he bumps into is okay, Kade and Threep immediately recognizes that person._

**Familiar Person:** Quite unlike you to treat me this way, Kite.

 **Kade:** No way!

_Instinctively, Kade goes in for a punch but the person catches his fist._

**Familiar Person:** That won’t catch me by surprise this time, Kade.

_Kade grits his teeth while Kite looks at the two, confused._

**Kade:** What the hell are you doing here?!... **Aerin**!


	9. Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with an old foe interrupts the party's search for their friends.

_In the middle of the Vishanti Kingdom market square, Kade comes face to face with the former prince of Morella, Aerin Valleros. While Threep glares along with Kade, Kite and Bella are left confused._

**Kite:** Kade, is this person a danger to us?

_Aerin scoffs._

**Aerin:** I’m hurt, Kite. After a year of not seeing each other, you’ve forgotten all about me?

**Kade:** Kite lost his memories.

_The prince raises his eyebrow._

**Aerin:** Oh? That’s quite unfortunate.

_Bella steps up._

**Bella:** Hold on. Is there some romantic tension that I’m not gettin’ here?

**Threep:** This young man is Aerin Valleros, prince of Morella, who betrayed his people and aided the Shadow Court in their return.

_Bella tenses up upon hearing the words, “Shadow Court”, but composes herself before walking up to Aerin and grabbing his collar._

**Bella:** So, this li’l fella is a problem to you guys then? Should we throw him off the mountain?

_Aerin chuckles and sarcastically raises his hands in defeat._

**Aerin:** Easy, easy. I’m not even showing any hostility towards any of you… yet.

**Kade:** What are you doing here? How’d you even survive the Empire’s attack on Whitetower, let alone escaped your prison cell? Did they let you out and got you a spot in their ranks?

**Aerin:** What’s in it for me if I tell you?

**Bella:** We don’t let gravity decide your fate.

_Aerin rolls his eyes and shrugs._

**Aerin:** Alright, fair enough.

_Bella lets go of Aerin as he dusts himself off._

**Aerin:** A year ago, after you lot had your first encounter with that coward, Laundsellyn, he took me from my cell and dragged me into the Shadow Realm.

_The prince then turns around for a stroll, signaling the party to follow him._

**Aerin:** After that, I thought I was done serving jail time, but no, they threw me into another cell for my failures in defeating you.

**Kade:** Well, it serves you right for joining the wrong side.

_Aerin ignores Kade’s rude comment._

**Aerin:** I stayed in that cell for about three months and during that time, I’ve heard from one of the Shadow Guards that once served under me, mocking me and laughing about the news that Laundsellyn killed my father.

_Kite notices Aerin clenching his fists in anger._

**Aerin:** Upon hearing my father’s name, visions began to clutter my mind, visions of the past that I cannot even recall, visions of me… and my brother, Baldur… actually getting along during our childhood…

**Threep:** I thought you two were at odds with each other until you plunged the Blade of Shadows unto him.

**Aerin:** That’s what I thought as well. For years, I believed that my brother had always been a condescending jerk who treats people who are beneath him as insects. But no, my memories proved that to be wrong as when we were young, he offered me to be his right-hand man, his closest advisor once he becomes king.

**Kade:** So, what you’re saying is that the Dreadlord somehow manipulated your memories, as well as Baldur’s in order to tear yourselves apart and use one of you as a puppet?

_As the party nears the kingdom’s gates, Aerin stops walking._

**Aerin:** I don’t know. That’s what I intend to find out.

_The prince moves forward once more._

**Aerin:** I spent my three months in solitary, recalling my memories and struggling from countless headaches, but I could not make any progress whatsoever. And then… he came along, Ignis…

_Shivers run up everyone’s spines while Aerin clutches his chest._

**Aerin:** He visited my cell and “offered” me to join his ranks in exchange for my freedom.

**Kade:** Well, seeing you here right now means that you’ve obviously said yes.

_Aerin turns to Kade with rage._

**Aerin:** I was not even able to give an answer!

_Kade flinches as Kite gets between him and Aerin. Citizens begin to stare at the party._

**Aerin:** I was dragged out of my cell before that accursed devil casted a spell…

_Aerin then tears open his shirt, revealing a Nerada Stone still etched onto its chest while small purple sparks surge through it._

**Aerin:** …on this damned thing, making sure that I get in line and follow the orders of the elf that killed my father, else I get electrocuted to death!

_The prince then grips his hair as he starts to lose it._

**Aerin:** After that I was worked to the bone, slaughtering innocent people who refused to bend to the Empire and conquering peaceful lands across Morella, all while suffering from the headaches caused by those visions and the shocking pain that this stupid stone keeps bringing unto me!

_Aerin then grabs Kite by the collar. Bella grabs onto one of Aerin’s arms._

**Bella:** Hey! No bright ideas, royal boy!

**Aerin:** How do you even live while you’re suffering like this, Kite?! After everything you’ve been through, being betrayed, being separated from those you love, being beaten to a pulp, and having your memories lost! How are you still moving forward?!

_Kite is speechless while Aerin keeps rambling in tears._

**Aerin:** I’ve thrown it all away… I’ve surrendered myself to darkness… I’ve betrayed the people who once saw me as their friend… I’ve let my own father die under the hands of the elf I now work for… I’ve killed my own brother all because a dark entity severed our bonds and manipulated our memories…

_Threep leans in on Kite’s ears and whispers._

**Threep:** _We should leave quickly. Everyone has their eyes on us._

**Aerin:** The nesper is right.

_Aerin sniffs and wipes his tears before letting Kite go._

**Aerin:** This should not be settled by just words.

_He turns away._

**Aerin:** Meet me outside of town.

_Aerin then walks off while buttoning up his shirt. The crowd avert their eyes from the group as the tension dies down._

**Bella:** Jeez, that was one helluva ride.

**Kade:** We can’t let him get away.

**Threep:** I believe that he wants to settle things with Kite through combat.

_Kite watches as Aerin disappears into the crowd._

**Kite:** I’ll do it.

_The party look at Kite with surprise._

**Kade:** What?! You do know it’s a trap!

**Bella:** Yeah, he’s with the bad guys, whether he likes it or not.

**Kite:** I don’t care. I can tell from how Aerin looked at me earlier. It’s like… he’s asking someone to save him.

_Kite runs ahead to chase after Aerin while the party hesitates for a second before following suit. Threep gets on Kite’s shoulder._

**Threep:** I hope you know what you’re doing.

**Kite:** I am. You guys have to trust me.

_Minutes later, in the outskirts of the Vishanti Kingdom, Aerin sits on the snow, gazing at the sky. His head begins to pain as a vision flashes in his eyes._

**Aerin:** Tch! Not again!

_In his vision, he sees his young self being bullied by three kids in the town square of Whitetower._

**Bully 1:** Go back to your lush life in the castle, Valleros!

**Bully 2:** Yeah, no one wants you here!

**Bully 3:** Weakling!

_Suddenly, Baldur appears, pushing the bullies away, and gets in between them and Aerin while holding a stick._

**Baldur:** Hey! Get away from my brother! He may be not as strong as any of us here, but he is sure as heck smarter than the three of you combined!

_The bullies approach Baldur, cracking their knuckles._

**Bully 1:** Now, you’re asking for it, Baldur.

_Baldur turns to Aerin._

**Past Baldur:** Stand up, Aerin. We can take them on together.

**Past Aerin:** O-Okay…

_Aerin stands up and shyly raises his hands in self-defense._

_The vision fast-forwards, minutes after the two brothers faced off against the bullies. They have a few bruises scattered around them, but they were victorious in the fight. Baldur is giving Aerin a piggyback ride._

**Past Baldur:** Good job handling yourself out there.

**Past Aerin:** You did most of the work…

**Past Baldur:** Nonsense. It was smart of you to poke their eyes, giving me time to whoop their butts. I’m proud of you.

_Baldur grins while Aerin becomes flustered._

**Past Aerin:** T-Thank you…

_The vision ends as Aerin is snapped back to reality and his headache fades away._

**Aerin:** How…? Where did it all go wrong…?

_The prince turns around to see Kite and his friends standing behind him._

**Aerin:** You’re here.

_He stands up and cracks his knuckles._

**Kite:** I’m guessing you wanna settle this in a fight?

**Aerin:** Yeah. Once I defeat you, the Hero chosen to defeat the Empire, right here, I will go back to Shadow Realm and claim vengeance!

_Aerin puts his hand forward, materializing a polearm surging with Shadow magic. Kade grits his teeth._

**Kade:** A new weapon from Ignis, I presume?

**Aerin:** More or less. It’s called the Blackcliff Polearm.

_Kade, Bella and Threep steps back._

**Kade:** Is it really okay for us to let this fight happen while not worrying about an avalanche?

**Bella:** It’s alright. The Vishanti placed wards around the mountain to prevent avalanches from occurring, guaranteeing the safety of their kingdom.

**Threep:** That’s a relief.

_Kite unsheathes the Mirror Claymore, piquing the interest of Aerin._

**Aerin:** So, that’s the Mirror Claymore of the Vishanti. Quite the Sacred Treasure.

_Aerin begins the fight by charging towards Kite and performs a few swings and thrusts with the Blackcliff Polearm, but the latter uses his elven senses to avoid all of them._

**Aerin:** Tch! Alright, how about this?!

_Aerin leaps up and attempts to plunge the polearm on Kite, but again, the latter hops back, evading the attack._

**Aerin:** Got you now!

_Aerin lets go of the polearm while it is planted on the ground before kicking it._

_The polearm spins vertically towards Kite who blocks it with the Mirror Claymore._

**Kite:** Damn!

_As the polearm begins to slow down in spinning, Aerin suddenly lunges forward and grabs it, surprising Kite._

**Kite:** What the—

_Aerin then uses Shadow magic, transforming himself into a purple bolt of lightning, before traveling upwards. Kite and the party look up in awe._

**Kade:** What the hell is that?!

**Threep:** He has become stronger since we last saw him!

_Three duplicates of the Blackcliff polearm rain down from the sky and plant themselves around Kite. Sparks then begin to appear on their tips. Kite attempts to block the incoming attack with the Mirror Claymore, but Aerin proves to be quicker as his lightning form comes crashing down onto the duplicate polearms acting as lightning rods. Kite gets electrocuted and hurled from the point of the attack, where Aerin is seen crouching down and holding his weapon, plunged onto the ground._

**Bella:** Sheesh, remind me not to mess with him when he’s this worked up.

_Kite gets up while still recovering from Aerin’s attack. The prince stands up and pulls out his weapon from the ground, boasting about his successful attack._

**Aerin:** How was that?!

**Kite:** Tch! Not bad.

_Kite gets up and dusts off his shoulder._

**Kade:** Wait, why was the Mirror Claymore not able to absorb the magic attack?

**Threep:** I believe that Kite was expecting Aerin to strike from above, even though there were duplicates of the polearm around him. However, when Aerin dropped and struck Kite’s guard, it wasn’t a magical attack, it was instead a physical attack. So, it didn’t count to the magic absorption power of the Claymore.

**Bella:** Then what caused the electric surge?

**Threep:** Electricity ran from the tip of Aerin’s weapon towards its duplicates while avoiding the Mirror Claymore, overloading them with magical energy to the point where they would explode.

**Kade:** That was… actually clever.

**Bella:** He managed to bypass the insane power of the Mirror Claymore.

_Aerin rushes towards Kite once more, but the latter stays composed._

**Kite:** Aerin, you’re not the only one that has grown.

_Kite raises the Mirror Claymore and slams it on the ground in front of him, scattering the snow and obscuring himself from Aerin’s sights. The elf then quickly casts a spell._

**Kite:** _Chaos Magic: Moonlight Circle – Mirror Mirage._

**Aerin:** You can’t hide from me!

_Aerin slashes the thin snow wall between him and Kite in half. As the snow parts, the prince comes face to face with multiple duplicates of his opponent, each holding the Bow of Gal’dariel in hand._

**Aerin:** Wha—

**Kade:** He used Mirror Mirage!

**Threep:** An excellent strategy. This should buy the real Kite some time to strike back.

_Aerin stops in his tracks._

**Aerin:** So, this is the spell you used to escape the clutches of the Empire.

_Kite and his duplicates draw their bows and arrows while aiming at Aerin._

**Aerin:** I know that most of those arrows are not real, but one of them can still pierce my body.

_The arrows are let loose as they fly towards their target._

**Aerin:** So, as long as I find the real you…

_Aerin does a forward flip, avoiding all the arrows, before slamming his polearm on the ground, unleashing arcs of lightning towards Kite and his duplicates. The arcs pierce through each duplicate as, one by one, they fade from existence, however, as the last duplicate fades away, the real Kite is nowhere to be seen._

**Aerin:** What?! Then… where is he?!

_Aerin looks around, searching for the real Kite, when suddenly, the snow beneath him begins to move. He looks down._

**Aerin:** Can it be…?

_Kite leaps up from under the snow, equipping the Gauntlet of Pain, and sucker punches Aerin, launching him far away._

**Bella:** Oof, that’s gotta hurt!

_Aerin gets on his feet and wipes off the blood, dripping from his lips._

**Aerin:** But still not enough to make me concede.

_He rushes to Kite, who unsheathes the Mirror Claymore._

**Aerin:** I will...!

_Kite swings the Claymore like a baseball bat, but Aerin leaps to avoid it, ready to plunge his polearm._

**Kite:** Damn!

**Aerin:** …surpass you!!

_Kite swiftly grabs the sharp end of the polearm using the Gauntlet of Pain, stopping Aerin’s attack, before hurling it behind him. Aerin ends up plunging his weapon on the snow._

**Aerin:** Tch!

_He flips away, giving himself some distance from Kite. The two stare down at each other, waiting to strike._

**Aerin:** Why don’t we both bring out everything we’ve got?

_Kite deeply inhales before casting Lion’s Pride, raising his physical attributes. Meanwhile, Aerin channels his Shadow magic, causing purple electricity to surge throughout his body, increasing his speed and agility. Bella steps in front of Kade and Threep._

**Bella:** We gotta stay back. When their attacks clash, it could be dangerous for us.

_The party steps back a few feet and as soon as they did, Kite and Aerin charge at each other. They both swing their weapons, causing a strong shockwave upon collision. The two keep clashing, trading minimal blows and parrying each other’s attacks. While Aerin has the speed to strike before Kite could defend himself, the latter has enough endurance to not flinch from the attack and strike back._

_Aerin leaps up, transforming into a bolt of purple lightning once more. This time, more than three duplicates of his polearm drop from the sky and surround Kite._

**Kite:** Tch!

_Kite hops back, trying to get out of the field of polearms, but Aerin quickly descends from the sky, releasing magical energy to the polearms, causing them to burst with electricity before Kite could escape the area of effect._

**Aerin:** I’m impressed that you were able to survive that.

_The light from the electrical surge fades, revealing Kite shielding himself with the Mirror Claymore as it is filled with magical energy that came from Aerin’s attack. However, the elf is left with burns across his body._

**Kade:** Kite!

_Unconcerned with his own well-being, Kite swings his weapon, unleashing a magical projectile, shaped like a crescent and filled with Shadow Magic, towards Aerin._

**Bella:** Again, with that recklessness. Has he always been like this?

**Threep:** Sadly, yes, but it’s what got him this far.

_Aerin imbues his polearm with Shadow Magic and uses it to cut the crescent in half, avoiding the attack, but as the crescent parts, Kite comes up right in front of Aerin, catching him by surprise._

**Aerin:** When did you…?!

_Aerin then notices Kite conjuring a ball of Cleansing Fire from his hand. Kite swings his hand down, attempting to slam the fireball onto Aerin’s head, but the latter leaps back, evading the attack._

**Aerin:** It takes a lot more than a ball of fire to knock me down, Kite.

_Kite looks at Aerin with a smirk._

**Kite;** What makes you think that it was going for you?

**Aerin:** Huh?

_Kite slams the fireball onto the Mirror Claymore as it absorbs the magical energy, imbuing it with flames. He then charges forward while Aerin is still in mid-air, in the midst of avoiding the fireball._

**Aerin’s Thoughts:** Shit! I can’t dodge it! I have to block it!

_Aerin holds his polearm up to block the incoming attack, but…_

_CLANG!!_

_…Kite disarms Aerin and sends the Blackcliff Polearm flying through the air, startling the latter._

**Aerin:** No!

_The party starts cheering._

**Kade:** He did it!

**Threep:** Kite has the advantage now!

**Bella:** Nice!

_As Aerin lands on the snow, Kite kicks his leg, forcing him to kneel in pain._

**Aerin:** _Aah!!_

**Kite:** Aerin… if you let only your emotions fuel your false resolve…

_The elf then pulls his weapon back, ready to swing it._

**Kite:** …then you do not deserve to win this fight.

_Aerin stares in disbelief before slowly lowering his head in defeat, accepting his demise._

**Kade:** Wait… is he gonna…?

_Kite grips the hilt of the Mirror Claymore tight before swinging rapidly, aiming for Aerin’s neck, as if he’s trying to behead him._

**Threep:** Kite!

_Fortunately, Kite stops short, with the blade of the Mirror Claymore almost touching Aerin’s neck. The prince’s heart momentarily pauses as he just looks at Kite, with an expression of pity on his face._

**Aerin:** W… Why’d you stop…?

_Kite sheathes the Mirror Claymore before turning away and rejoining his friends. Aerin grits his teeth and stands in anger._

**Aerin:** Hey! Don’t walk away from me, Kite! Why didn’t you kill me?!

_Kite stops in his tracks._

**Kite:** Because I cannot kill a man who is just asking for a death wish.

**Aerin:** What do you mean…?

_Kite turns to Aerin, who was speechless._

**Kite:** Defeating me or the Empire? Can you even do that? Or are you just looking for an excuse to get yourself killed to end your suffering, even though it doesn’t work that way? You weren’t even giving your all during our fight.

**Aerin:** I…

_Aerin trembles, slowly realizing how correct Kite is._

**Kite:** The fact that you can’t even take it upon yourself to end your own life and instead relying on others to do it, means that there’s still a part of you that wants to live on.

_Kite turns back to his friends._

**Kite:** Once you’ve found your real self, the Aerin before the Empire of Ash, before the Shadow Court, before all of this, then come find me.

_Kite continues to walk towards his friends._

**Kite:** I’ll be sure to fight you again… to settle this properly.

_The party gathers around Kite, making sure he’s okay, while they all walk away from Aerin._

**Kade:** Are you hurt?

**Kite:** I’m fine.

**Threep:** Did you really intend to kill him?

**Kite:** I wasn’t trying to.

**Bella:** Are you sure you wanna face him again?

**Kite:** As much as I need to until he’s saved.

_As the party disappears from Aerin’s sights, he grabs his weapon, before walking the other direction and wandering to himself._

**Aerin:** My… real self…

_As the party and Aerin part ways, Laundsellyn watches from the sky, laying down on a hovering Blade of Shadows._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Hehe, that was fun.

_He squints and smirks at the party._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Now… where could that Priestess be?


	10. Hollow Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party are on their way to find and save Nia and Loola while unknowingly avoiding the clutches of the Empire.

_After a battle with their former adversary, Aerin Valleros, the party returns to the Vishanti Kingdom, in order to procure drakes and fly towards Nia’s last known location. Kade and Threep curiously look at Kite._

**Kade:** Are you sure it’s okay to let Aerin go rather than hold him captive?

 **Threep:** I understand your mercy towards him, but he could tell the Empire about our location.

 **Kite:** I may not recall the memories I have with Aerin yet, but with what I know about him now, after all he’s went through, I strongly believe that he will not sell us out.

 **Kade:** Well, I hope you’re right.

_Bella leads the party to the drake stables._

**Bella:** Here we are.

_She points to a drake, happily hopping while looking at Kite._

**Bella:** Is that the drake you took to get here?

_Kite smiles and waves at the drake._

**Kite:** Yeah, it is.

_Kite and Kade mount the drake that they received from Adrina a year ago, while Bella rents hers from a drake mount salesman and mounts it. Kite pats his mount before looking at his friends._

**Kite:** Are you guys ready?

_The rest of the party nod at Kite then he nods back._

**Kite:** Let’s go save Nia.

_Threep peeks from behind him._

**Threep:** And Loola!

_The party takes off to the sky and heads southwest, towards the mountains near Morella’s northern borders. Kite wonders to himself how he will face Nia, knowing that he will not recognize her despite their history as a couple. Kade notices this._

**Kade:** Are you sure you’re up for this?

 **Kite:** I’m trying my best to remember her but my mind is just… completely empty.

 **Kade:** You don’t have to force yourself. Even if your mind forgot, your heart will always remember her.

_Kade taps Kite’s back._

**Kade:** Listen to this, instead of this.

_He then taps the back of his brother’s head. Kite smiles, thanks to Kade’s reassurance._

**Kite:** Thanks.

 **Kade:** No problem.

_After a few minutes of soaring through the air, something begins to resonate inside Kite’s satchel._

**Kite:** Was that the orb?

_Kade takes out the Orb of Seeking from the satchel and nods._

**Kade:** Yeah, we’re getting close.

_As the party descends closer to the mountainside, the orb resonates more and more._

**Threep:** Point the orb towards the snow. We can find them easier that way.

_Kade does what Threep instructed him to do and soon, the orb begins to tremble. Kade panics and accidentally drops the orb._

**Kade:** No!

_The orb plummets but luckily lands on the snow, but as soon as it did, it glows brightly, signaling the group that Nia is beneath the snow the orb is on. Bella points to it._

**Bella:** Over there!

 **Threep:** We’ve found them, at last!

_Kite raises one of his hands up, conjuring a ball of Cleansing Fire. Kade looks at him with concern._

**Kade:** Umm… are you sure about this? You might end up destroying the orb and hurting the two.

 **Kite:** It’s fine. The orb has done its job and it might be disadvantageous for us if the Empire gets their hands on it. Plus, if Nia and Loola been buried under the snow for about a year without needing to sustain themselves with food or water, they might be frozen in ice. The snow will melt upon impact and the cold will kill the flames.

 **Threep:** Smart.

_Kite hurls the fireball towards where the Orb of Seeking landed, destroying the orb in the process but melting away the snow around it, just as he predicted. As the steam clears, the party spots something crystalline buried beneath the snow._

**Kade:** There! That must be them!

_The party orders their drakes to descend on the area. After they land, they gather around the buried ice chunk. Kite unsheathes the Mirror Claymore and conjures another ball of Cleansing Fire. He slams the fireball on the claymore, imbuing it with fire magic. With his weapon ignited, Kite plunges it in the snow near the ice chunk, melting it until the entire chunk is uncovered, revealing Nia and Loola, frozen in suspended animation._

**Kade:** Nia…

 **Threep:** Loola!

_Upon seeing his beloved, Kite’s heart begins to beat fast, much to his confusion as he clutches his chest. Unfortunately, he cannot recognize her at all. He placed a hand on the ice chunk._

**Kite:** So, you’re Nia… I… I’m sorry…

_He lifts up the Mirror Claymore over his shoulder, ready to swing it._

**Bella:** Uh… what are you doing?

 **Kite:** Undoing the freezing spell.

_Kite swings the claymore at the chunk._

_TINK!!_

_And as soon as he did, the Mirror Claymore absorbs the magical cryo-energy present within the ice chunk, causing it to melt away and mists of cold air to expel at its top. The claymore is imbued with ice magic while Nia and Loola are freed from their ice prison._

**Nia:** _Hrrmm…?_

 **Loola:** _Mrrooww…_

_The two collapse from exhaustion after staying in suspended animation for so long. Kite, Kade and Threep immediately rush to their aid. Kite holds Nia in his arms while Kade catches a slowly descending Loola in his._

**Kite:** It’s okay. I got you.

 **Threep:** Loola? It is me, Pompedorfin.

_Nia and Loola slowly open their eyes as their faded visions begin to clear. The priestess sees her beloved and reaches to caress his cheek._

**Nia:** _K-Kite…_

_In the moment her hand makes contact with Kite’s cheek, he is struck by a vision. A flash of light brings him to the past where he finds himself in the center of a small village near the town of Riverbend. Kite looks around, noticing that the place seemed familiar to him._

**Kite:** Where am I? Why does it seem like I’ve been here before?

_He walks around the village until he sees his younger self, sprinting towards a group of kids._

**Kite:** It’s me. This must be my childhood home.

_Kite jogs after his younger self, witnessing him pushing away the kids from a little girl._

**Young Kite:** Hey! Will you stop picking on her?!

_The kids step back from the young Kite and the little girl, who has a similar appearance to Nia. The older Kite widens his eyes._

**Kite:** Nia…?

_The kids stick their tongues out at the young Kite and Nia._

**Kid 1:** Fine! You weirdo love birds go have your own fun!

 **Kid 2:** Witches!

_They disperse, leaving the two alone. Young Kite offers his hand to young Nia._

**Young Kite:** Are you okay?

_Young Nia nods and takes the little elf’s hand. The vision ends and Kite’s consciousness is pulled back into the present as if nothing happened. His expression became disoriented as he tries to process what he just saw. Nia calls for his attention once more while Kade worryingly watches them._

**Nia:** Kite…? What’s wrong…?

_Loola turns to Threep._

**Loola:** What happened to Kite?

_Threep frowns before reluctantly whispering to Loola what happened in the past year. Loola’s eyes widen before turning to Nia._

**Loola:** Oh no…

_Kade approaches Nia and places a hand on her shoulder._

**Kade:** Nia…

_Kite and Nia turn to Kade. Kite then looks away in shame while Nia looks at Kade concerningly._

**Kade:** Kite is… He has… amnesia…

_Kade looks down, gritting his teeth. Nia remains speechless as she looks at Kite, who is averting her gaze._

**Nia:** Kite, you… don’t remember me…?

_Kite nods._

**Kite:** I’m… sorry…

_Nia looks down in misery as she rests her head on Kite’s chest, in attempt to feel his warmth and cope with the information that was just relayed to her. Her eyes widen as she felt his heart beating quickly, telling her that, despite his memory loss, his heart never forgot her, which meant that his love for her is still there._

**Nia:** You… don’t have to be sorry, Kite…

_Kite turns to Nia in surprise and confusion while she is in tears._

**Nia:** I still love you… and I know you still love me too… even if you don’t recognize me…

_Nia buries her face on Kite’s chest, clutching him close. The elf returns the embrace and gently strokes her hair._

**Kite:** I will get back what I’ve lost. That, I promise you.

_Nia nods while breaking down. Kade and the nespers join in on the embrace as Bella watches them, feeling misery and remembering the friends that she once held dear but lost in the Shadow War prior to receiving her deity status._

**Voice:** Well, well, isn’t this a lovely reunion?

_The party suddenly freezes and their eyes snap open in shock as they recognize the voice addressing them. They turn to the source and see…_

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Don’t you think, Daedalus?

_Sir Laundsellyn turns to Daedalus with a smirk. The birdman ignores him and glares at Kite._

**Daedalus:** Unhand her. I should have ended you when I had the chance.

_Kade, Threep and Loola grit their teeth._

**Kade:** That Aerin! He sold us out!

 **Sir Laundsellyn:** Oh, no no no, my dear boy. He did not sell you out. I just happened to pass by and watched you two duke it out emotionally and boringly, I might add.

_Sir Laundsellyn then squints at Bella and recognizes her._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Bella Invikta? Is that you? How long has it been?! Thousands of years?! Come on, let’s catch up!

_Bella tightens her grip on her warhammer and casts Lion’s Pride before leaping up in an attempt to bash Laundsellyn._

**Bella:** _YOU MURDERER!!_

_The shadow knight leans back, avoiding the attack._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Woah, woah, woah!

_Daedalus dives in swiftly towards the party. Kade tries to pull out his flintlock pistol, but the birdman was too quick. Daedalus grabs Kite by the neck, prompting the latter to let go of Nia, who safely lands on the snow._

**Kade:** Kite!

 **Threep:** He can handle himself! We have to get Nia out of here!

_Kade hesitantly rushes to Nia’s aid and carries her on his back. Meanwhile, Daedalus glides across the snow field while still strangling Kite._

**Daedalus:** Haven’t you learned your lesson after almost losing your life?!

_Kite struggles to speak but still gets his word across._

**Kite:** I… don’t even… know… who you… are…!

_Before Daedalus could respond, Kite reaches for the Mirror Claymore, still imbued with ice magic, and swings it at the birdman, freezing him instantly. The frozen Daedalus falls on snow, while Kite is launched a few meters away due to inertia._

**Kite:** Ugh… what’s this guy’s deal?

_Kite plunges the Mirror Claymore on the snow before equipping the Gauntlet of Pain. He dashes forward and clobbers Daedalus on the face, shattering him from his frozen status and dealing a large amount of damage. The birdman is sent flying back before sliding across the snow. Kite returns to the Mirror Claymore and pulls it from the snow. Daedalus stands up in anger._

**Daedalus:** You’ve gotten stronger… but…!

_Daedalus begins channeling magical energy throughout his wings as they spread. Kite casts Lion’s Pride in caution as Daedalus’s feathers harden._

**Daedalus:** _Wind Magic: Thousand Arrows!_

_Daedalus flaps his large metallic wings forward, hurling multiple hardened arrows, imbued with wind magic towards Kite, who attempts to block and absorb the attack with the Mirror Claymore._

**Kite:** Nngh!...

_Kite suffers a few minor cuts but is successful with his plan as the Mirror Claymore is now imbued with wind magic, irritating Daedalus._

**Daedalus:** Tch!

_Daedalus begins to cast Thousand Arrows once more, but Kite quickly spins around, while holding the Mirror Claymore out, and slings a small tornado at his opponent using the wind magic imbued within the Claymore. The tornado makes its way swiftly towards the birdman, catching him off-guard as he uses his wings as a shield._

**Daedalus:** Shit!

_The tornado continues to chip away Daedalus’s metallic wings, like they’re being slashed by a thousand blades. Using this chance, Kite charges forward and casts a ball of Cleansing Fire before slamming it onto the Mirror Claymore, imbuing it with fire magic. This is the first time that Kite has ever had an almost equal chance against one of the Empire’s lieutenants. Daedalus feels insulted by this._

**Daedalus:** How dare you treat me like I’m the weakest among the lieutenants?!

_Daedalus snaps his wings open, spreading them wide and blowing away Kite with the gust created. The two clash, parrying each other’s attacks, unable to deal any sort of damage to each other._

_Meanwhile, Bella and Laundsellyn are still dueling, just a few meters away from Kite and Daedalus. Bella recklessly swings her warhammer at Laundsellyn, who yawns while either blocking or evading the goddess’s attacks._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Have you gone rusty throughout the years?

 **Bella:** Silence!

_Bella slams her warhammer down, but Laundsellyn just sidesteps as the head of the warhammer misses and shatters the ground. Laundsellyn looks at her with pity._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** You do realize that it’s not mine nor the Shadow Court’s fault. It’s solely yours why your friend, Merilyn, died.

_Bella snaps at the mention of the name and swings her warhammer upwards, like one does to a golf club. Of course, Laundsellyn easily evades it._

**Bella:** You have no right to say her name!

_She clutches her chest._

**Bella:** She was more than just a friend to me!

_Laundsellyn pretends to gag at what Bella said._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Ugh… love. That sounds sickening. Anyways, I’m out of time. I have some more important things to do.

 **Bella:** You’re not going anywhere!

_Laundsellyn shrugs._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Oh, I’m not going anywhere at all. You are.

 **Bella:** Huh?!

_Suddenly, a duplicate of the Blade of Shadow, created by Laundsellyn’s Relinquished spell, drops from the sky and plunges itself on the snow, just right in front of Bella. The Blade then opens a portal to the Shadow Realm right below the goddess, causing her to fall inside._

**Bella:** You basta—

_Bella is cut off as the portal closes. Somewhere, outside of Dunbar Forest, another portal to the Shadow Realm opens up above the trees and Bella falls from it. She lands on the ground like a meteor and struggles to get up from the fall, but her rage is still present._

**Bella:** _DAMN YOU, LAUNDSELLYN!!!_

(Author’s Note: Bella has not yet left the party. She will reunite with them later in this chapter.)

_Back in the mountainside battlefield, Laundsellyn commends himself before turning to Kade, who is running away with Nia still on his back._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Now, for the task at hand.

_Kade pants, trying to catch his breath._

**Kade:** I can’t stop now… I have… to get… Nia… away… from here…!

_He looks around frantically._

**Kade:** Where are the drakes?!

 **Threep:** They must have been scared off or dealt with before Laundsellyn or Daedalus intervened.

 **Kade:** Damn it…

_Suddenly, a portal opens up in front of Kade, prompting him to stop._

**Kade:** Shit!

_Laundsellyn steps out with a devilish smirk._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Hello.

_He presses his finger on Kade’s chest and begins to cast a spell._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** _Chaos Magic: Rejection Pulse._

_Kade, Nia and the nespers are blown away by a shockwave infused of Light and Shadow magic. Laundsellyn then dashes forward and grabs Nia by the neck while Kade and the nespers collapse on the snow. The bard reaches his hand out in pain._

**Kade:** N-Nia…! No…!

_Laundsellyn smirks once more as he begins to cast another spell._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** _Shadow Magic: Mana Drain._

_The spell then sucks out Nia’s mana causing her to scream in agony as it felt like being tased continuously._

**Nia:** _AAAAAAAAAHH!!_

 **Kade:** _STOP!!!_

_Threep turns to Loola._

**Threep:** Loola, do something!

 **Loola:** I… I can’t… Being frozen for so long has taken a toll on me and Nia… We can’t use our magic for a while… I’m… sorry…

_The nespers watch in despair while Kade struggles to crawl towards Laundsellyn and Nia._

_Meanwhile, just a few meters away, Kite and Daedalus are still dueling, but their heads turn to each other’s allies upon hearing the screams of Nia and Kade. Their eyes widen in shock seeing the woman they love being strangled by Laundsellyn. Daedalus immediately loses his attention on Kite and jets towards his fellow lieutenant._

**Daedalus:** _LAUNDSELLYN, YOU BASTARD!!_

_Laundsellyn turns to Daedalus with a grin as the former finishes sucking all of Nia’s mana, rendering her the ability to use any kind of magic. The shadow knight lets the Priestess go as she collapses on the snow, unconscious. Laundsellyn then uses the Blade of Shadow to parry Daedalus’s incoming attack._

**Daedalus:** You are dead to me!

_The birdman goes in for another attack, but…_

**Sir Laundsellyn:** _Chaos Magic: Rejection Pulse!_

_…he is blown back by the spell’s shockwave._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Lighten up, will ya, Daedalus?!

_Daedalus composes himself in midair and swoops down swiftly once more towards Laundsellyn, who uses the Blade of Shadow once more to open up a portal to the Shadow Realm between them, causing Daedalus to enter it by accident. Laundsellyn then quickly closes it before turning to Kite, who is running towards the former with determined rage instead of the blind rage displayed by Bella and Daedalus earlier._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** That’s right. Keep ‘em coming.

_Kite, wielding his fire-imbued Mirror Claymore, and Laundsellyn, wielding the Blade of Shadows, have a duel with Laundsellyn getting the advantage, providing more cut wounds to Kite, who is struggling._

_Meanwhile, Kade gently shakes Nia in his arms, in an attempt to wake her. He can feel her pulse from her neck, meaning that she is still alive at the very least. Loola tries to help as well while Threep just watches Kite and Laundsellyn’s duel, with misery in his eyes._

**Threep:** Am I… gonna lose my family once again…?

_Threep recalls his younger years, when he was still the nesper and most trusted advisor of House Nightbloom, with Estel, Kite’s mother, being his closest friend. He breaks down into tears, feeling that he has failed her._

**Threep:** I’ve failed you… Estel… I could not protect you then… and I cannot protect your own son now… I’m sorry…

_His mind travels to a memory from very long ago, where he would sit around the balcony, watching other nespers fly around and play using their magic. At the time, he was envious as he was the only nesper incapable of using magic. Estel sits beside him and asks…_

**Estel:** Aren’t you gonna play with them, Pompy?

 **Past Threep:** I doubt they would even let me. I am and will always be incapable of magic. It is like I am an outcast to them.

_Estel holds Threep in her arms and strokes his fur, causing him to purr._

**Estel:** Just because you can’t use magic doesn’t make you any different than anyone else. Everyone is special in their own way, that is why you are our top advisor and my closest friend.

 **Past Threep:** You flatter me, Estel, however, that does not disprove my point.

 **Estel:** Magic doesn’t just come to us anytime we want it to. But I believe that it is guaranteed to come to you when the conditions are met.

 **Past Threep:** And what conditions might those be?

 **Estel:** When one has the will to protect those they love by giving it all they have.

_Upon remembering Estel’s words, Threep is snapped back into the present reality as his eyes open wide with determination to protect his friends, especially Kite._

**Threep:** I…

_Magical aura begins to surge through Threep while the ground around him shakes. Everyone turns towards him in surprise._

**Kade:** Threep…?

 **Loola:** A-Are you…?!

 **Sir Laundsellyn:** Tch!

_Obsidian shards begin to pop out of the ground and hover around Threep as he floats to the air. He glares at Laundsellyn._

**Threep:** I will protect my friends!

_Threep dashes towards Laundsellyn and casts his spell._

**Threep:** _Earth Magic: Obsidian Starstorm!_

_Threep hurls the obsidian shards at Laundsellyn, causing the latter to parry the attacks, distracting him. Annoyed, Laundsellyn turns to the nesper, who is now beside Kite. Threep crosses his front legs like how one crosses his arms._

**Threep:** I will have order!

_The nesper swings his paw down, causing the ground beneath Laundsellyn to shake before a large obsidian spike shoots up from it. Laundsellyn leaps back but a cut appears on his face. The wound bleeds slightly as the shadow knight glares at Threep._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Fine. You win this round, Pompedorfin.

_He points the Blade of Shadow towards the nesper._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** But I will return. And I’ll make sure that you shall meet the same fate Estel did, very soon!

_Laundsellyn opens a portal to the Shadow Realm and retreats. Kite collapses on his knees, tired from all the fighting he’s done since the match against the King of the Vishanti. Threep comes to his aid._

**Threep:** Are you okay, Kite?

 **Kite:** Yeah, just… worn out…

_The elf smiles at the nesper._

**Kite:** Thank you, Threep.

_Threep nods with a smile._

**Threep:** Estel would have been proud, seeing our growth today.

_Kite nods back, but their celebration is cut short as Kade approaches them, carrying an unconscious Nia on his back while Loola walks beside him. Kite and Threep turn to them, worried._

**Threep:** How is she…?

 **Loola:** Bad… Her mana was drained.

 **Kite:** What do you mean…?

 **Kade:** I think… she can’t use magic anymore…

_Bella runs up from behind Kade, still fueled with anger. With Lion’s Pride still active, she ran from where she was teleported to by Laundsellyn to where the party is._

**Bella:** Where is he?! Where’s Laundsellyn?!

_The goddess looks at the defeated expression present in everyone’s faces. She slowly lowers her hands with rage finally venting off of her._

**Bella:** We lost, didn’t we…?

_Kite nods and struggles to stand up. Bella comes to his aid and supports him._

**Kite:** Thanks.

_He looks to his friends._

**Kite:** Where do we go next?

 **Threep:** I would suggest find the rest of our friends, but after what we have been through, I suppose we deserve a rest.

_Bella nods._

**Bella:** I know a place from here. Follow me.

_Bella leads the way, helping Kite walk, while the rest of the party follow. Eventually, they all spot their drakes. Kite, using his skills as a beastmaster, waves his hand in the air, signaling the drakes to swoop down and pick them up. As the party mounts the drakes, they head east._

_Nia has joined the party._

_Loola has joined the party._

_Meanwhile, inside the Shadow Court’s castle, Daedalus confronts Laundsellyn, pointing his sharp wings at him._

**Daedalus:** What the hell were you doing, Laundsellyn?! I told you never to harm my beloved Priestess again ever since you ruthlessly murdered her during your era!

_Laundsellyn rolls his eyes._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Relax. I just took her mana. I didn’t exactly kill her.

 **Daedalus:** You had gripped her neck and made her unconscious!

 **Sir Laundsellyn:** …Touché. Besides, it wasn’t my idea. It was his.

_Laundsellyn points to an old man, dressed in white and gold robes, across the room. Daedalus turns to the old man and his temper rises further as he approaches him with murderous intent._

**Daedalus:** Solerne!

_The former High Priest of Whitetower’s Temple of Light, Solerne, drops to his knees and bows his head towards Daedalus._

**Solerne:** F-Forgive me, Great Daedalus…! I—

_Solerne is interrupted with Daedalus grabbing his neck and holding up high._

**Daedalus:** Explain yourself.

_Solerne struggles to do so._

**Solerne:** I… I believe… _hrrk_ … that it would… be advantageous for us… t-to… _hrrk…_ bribe the Great Priestess… with her mana… in order to… not only give our enemies a… disadvantage but… to also get her to… come to us… in order to get her power back…

_Solerne coughs while Daedalus raises his eyebrow in curiosity._

**Daedalus:** So, you are suggesting we bribe Nia her powers in order for her to come to me?

_The former High Priest nods in pain._

**Solerne:** I would… never betray you… I am a proud to serve you… and call myself… the archbishop of… your cult…

_Daedalus squints and lets Solerne go._

**Daedalus:** Alright, Solerene. You get to live… for now.

 **Voice:** Enough.

_A sudden pressure enters the room as everyone turns towards Ignis. Daedalus and Solerne crouch and bow their heads to him while Laundsellyn just crosses his arms._

**Daedalus:** My Lord.

 **Solerne:** L-L-Lord Ignis…!

_Ignis looks at his two lieutenants with disgust._

**Ignis:** I am utterly disappointed in the both of you. I simply requested you to abduct Kite while rendering his allies useless and yet you only managed to do the second task… on his beloved Priestess, nonetheless.

_Ignis turns away to return to his new experiments but stops to add one final scolding._

**Ignis:** I expect proper cooperation between the two of you, or else, severe punishment shall be given.

 **Daedalus:** Yes, my Lord.

_Laundsellyn rolls his eyes._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** Alright, fine.

_Ignis leaves the room as Daedalus stands up and glares at Laundsellyn. The shadow knight just shrugs and walks away. He passes by Aerin and pats his shoulder._

**Sir Laundsellyn:** You did well, kid. You led me right into them. I knew you’d pull through.

_Aerin grits his teeth and clenches his fists, concerned about the safety of Kite and his friends._

**Aerin:** _What have I done…?_


End file.
